A Lost Star
by MyahLyah
Summary: An irresponsible Prince Naveen tries to find himself after being ousted from his kingdom and ends up in a life changing accident. Will a beautiful part-time nurse and waitress name Tiana be able to save him from himself? Or will a jealous Dr. Facilier get to him first? Chapter 20 is up! The End.
1. An Oust Prince

A/N: I finally got this story out! This is a Naveen and Tiana love story but will feature Louis, Ray and Evangeline who are humans in this one. Dr. Facilier (Shadow Man) will also be in this one. Out of all the stories that I've written this one is a bit more challenging for me. But I love challenges so this will definitely be fun to write. Tiana will be on the next chapter which should be up soon. But she will make a short appear somewhere on this chapter. Enjoy and review! Also, to Teekar I hope you like the first chapter. Sorry for taking forever to post the story.

()()()()

Leftka – An illegal drug that originated in the kingdom of Revahja

Anada fenz – Horseshit

()()()()

A Lost Star

An Oust Prince

Maldonia – El Del Gri La Donza

Camera lights were flashing from all over as the handsome but very arrogant prince was escorted out of his car by two beautiful women, one with fire red hair and the other in a burgundy shade. Just as the women locked arms with the prince, he threw his arms up in the air to pose for the cameras.

"Yes, I am magnificent," he bragged.

"Oooh Naveen!" "You're so handsome!" Yelled out two beautiful blondes from the crowd of fans/supporters.

Naveen spotted the girls and was so impressed by their beauty that he ditched his car vixens for the ditsy duo.

"Hey! Where are you going?" "What about us?" asked the car vixens.

Naveen ignored the women as he and his new set of beauties entered the hottest jazz club in Maldonia.

The girls giggled while Naveen high five his crew while being escorted into the VIP section of the club where the best food and intoxicants awaited him.

"You've got to try this!" one of his friends handed him a substance that looked similar to a cigarette.

Naveen was a man who tried everything once, and it was no surprise that he was curious. What the man had looked nothing like his favourite substance named ganjo. "What is this? A cigarette?" He asked, curiously

"No its leftka. It originated in Revahja and is the strongest stuff out there," explained the man.

"Anada fenz!" Naveen swore, not believing the man and tried it for himself, but quickly regretted it…briefly.

"Uhhhhmmmm." He groaned, immediately feeling the effects.

The man laughed.

Naveen inhaled some more which caused the room to spin. It was the best feeling he's ever experienced. So he stood up and pulled one of the blondes up with him out onto the dance floor...

That was the last thing he remembered doing because the next thing he did was wake up to four naked women in his bed along with bottles of liquor and bags of green and white substance all over the room.

He opened his honey coloured eyes and groaned, "Faldi faldonza…" his hangover finally kicked in.

"Your majesty! Have you awakened?" his valet could be heard at the other end of the prince's doors.

Naveen attempted to pull the covers over his head only for it to be a young woman's thigh instead.

The valet busted into the room anyway and gasped when he saw the Maldonian prince either surrounded or under a blanket of naked women. "Sire?"

"Go away, Lawrence…" the prince mumbled.

"But his and her highness's the king and queen would like a word with you." The valet explained, worried about losing his job.

"Later…I'm exhausted," he brushed off the nervous valet.

"It is recommended that they see you now…," said the valet. "It is personally ordered by the king himself."

Naveen opened his eyes and knew whenever his father gave an order personally instead of written that it was serious.

So with a clearing of his throat he finally said, "Give me five minutes."

()()()()

"Naveen Antonio Marius Raffael Vasillis Ghib! How could you do this to us!" a devastated Nagina exclaimed.

"Oh, I know the reason for this!" Kabir cut in full of rage, holding two newspapers. "To ruin an almost thousand year family reign!"

But Naveen shrugged it off. "I was only having fun, and I brought a couple of women back here with some of my buddies!"

"Who brought along illegal drugs, alcohol and a sea of other women all in the nude in your bed? And on top of that three different newspapers within the tri-country area to tag along!" The king was furious at the thought.

"I was responsible," said the prince

"You are not even close to being responsible!" Kabir said, shaking his head.

Naveen knew that he'll only get a slap on the wrist so with confidence he faked a guilty sigh and asked, "So what will my punishment be this time? A month of seclusion? A month of attending meetings with you? A cut from my daily allowance?..."

Kabir listened as his son continued on about the same punishments he's been giving him ever since he could remember. It actually frightened him to see that none of them helped Naveen. _'There has to be something that'll get his head straight.'_ he thought.

"…but a cut from my monthly supply of _Handsome Suave_ would be punishable enough," Naveen continued, running his fingers through his beautifully dark mane. "Or perhaps—

"You are banished from the tri-counties indefinitely," announced the king.

Naveen looked at his father and laughed, "You are obviously joking…" when he didn't see a smile on his father or mother's lips he stopped. "Please tell me that this is just a joke to scare me."

"It is for your own good, son," Kabir said sternly. "I was too easy on you growing up. You've lived a very lavished life which led you to being a spoiled, selfish, irresponsible young man."

"Father…" Naveen's eyes were widening in fear, "I am your son!"

"Kabir, dear…," Nagina placed a hand on her husband's. She too thought the punishment was harsh. "You can't be serious."

"I stand by my word, Nagina." Kabir stared at his son. "You are to leave Maldonia first thing tomorrow morning."

"What?" Naveen asked, shocked.

"With no servants or valets by your side." Kabir continued.

Naveen felt as is the world was ending. His father was never this harsh to him. "Where will I go? How will I live?"

"I will provide you funds for your leave, and as for where you will be heading. It is up to you, but be wise about your destination." Kabir said firmly.

"What happens when I run out of money?" asked the nervous prince.

"That will be your concern. You are your own man afterall." Kabir said.

Naveen slumped his shoulders and nodded his head in defeat. "Will that be all, father?"

"You are also stripped of your title and status." the king announced.

Naveen shot a look up at him. "What?"

"That will be all, son." Kabir confirmed.

Naveen looked over at his mother who had glistened eyes, meaning that she would be crying soon. There was nothing she could do to help as she was only a queen to the powerful king.

He left the throne room feeling a lot of emotions that felt worse than his hangover, but he wasn't going to let that pull him down. A smile crept him his smooth lips as an idea suddenly came to mind.

Another valet name Lawrence heard the entire ordeal and couldn't be more happier. The prince was finally getting what he deserved. When he saw the prince quietly leaving the throne room he asked, "Is there anything that I can do for you, your highness?"

"You can carry my luggage in the morning because United States, here I come!" Naveen said with a dance.

"United States?" Lawrence asked, puzzled at how good the prince was taking the punishment. "Where in teh United States" He followed the prince to his room.

Naveen pulled out of ukelele and began strumming it. "New Orleans!"

Meanwhile, in the throne room Nagina wiped away her tears with a royal handkerchief. "Dear Kabir, do you believe that your harsh punishment will work for Naveen?"

The king sighed, "I believe it shall. If it toned down my irresponsible youthful days then I believe that it will work in all of our favours as well."

()()()()

New Orleans, Louisiana, USA – A week later

"Achidonza!" Naveen exclaimed after leaving his hotel suite. It wasn't easy getting a room in town due to some of hotels not allowing what he heard call 'coloureds' and 'negroes' but thanks to a few female fans who were maids in the top hotel in the city, he was able to catch the best suite in town with a great cost as well. Since he didn't have any available valets or servants of his own he was thankful for the hospitality from the hotel's paid help.

While walking down the busy street he noticed the beautiful women in what looked to be an expensive red dress walking alone. With no plans as of yet he walked over to the woman.

"Good afternoon, benita y rosina."

The woman raised a puzzled brow. Already knowing him to be a playboy due to his cocky stance and from personal experience, she remained polite. "Good afternoon, sir."

He found her accent very charming and leaned against a lamp pole, giving her his award winning grin, "May I have your name?"

"Right after you tell me what benita…um, whatever means." She said, clearly reading him inside and out. But she's not going to tell him that.

"Oh, right, yes…" Naveen remembered that not everyone knew Maldonian. It wasn't even on all the world maps. "Well, in my country benita y rosina means beautiful rose."

"That's very pretty," said the woman. "My name is Evangeline Facilier and—

"Evangeline! Where are you, darlin'?" asked a tall lankly man by the name of Dr. Jean-Vincent Facilier.

Evangeline looked back and saw the taller slender man and back at Naveen. "It was nice meeting you sir." Then rushed over to her husband.

Naveen simply shrugged. "Eh. There's thousands like her."

"Ain't she pretty?" Someone say.

"She's all right…" Naveen answered and saw the ginger haired man sigh while longing for the woman. "She's my dream girl."

"Who happens to be married my friend." Naveen reminded him. "But there are thousands of women out there waiting for someone, or yours truly to melt their hearts," he said with overconfidence, completely forgetting about the beautiful woman he just spoke with minutes ago.

The man looked up at Naveen and extended his hand, "The name's Raymond, but everybody calls me Ray."

The prince shook the man's hand. "Naveen here…and you don't sound like a lot of the regulars here."

"Oh, you mean my accent? Yeah I'm Cajun, bro. Ya'll must be new around here."

"Actually I am from a place very far from this world." He said.

"Go to bed!" Ray exclaimed. "Ya'll from Shreveport?"

Naveen shook his head. "No, I am from Maldonia."

"Oh well then you came to da right person! I know dis town like the back of my hand!" he slapped his hand on the prince's back. "Let me show ya where all the good places be at!"

That got the prince excited. "Take me to the places where its known for its good times! I want my experience in New Orleans to begin and end with a bang!" Naveen said.

"Whoa wait now!" Ray stopped when he saw Evangeline stepping inside a car. He sighed. "Ain't she the prettiest girl you've ever done seen?"

Naveen also saw Evangeline as well as her husband. "She isn't worth it, my friend. I've been with married women and they only bring trouble."

"Dat doc doesn't 'preciate her," Ray shared.

Naveen shrugged. "She married him for a reason. Now let us move on to better things, my friend."

Ray swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ya'll right, Cap, but it's gon be hard to get ova her." His heart broke at the sight of Evangeline returning her husband kiss. "She is married to da best coloured doc in town. I'm just ordinary man with many jobs. If I had her as my wife I would do everythang to make her happy."

Naveen felt some sympathy for the nice man. "Tell you what, Ray." He put an arm on the red hair man's shoulder. "I will find you the best girls this town have only if you take me to the best jazz club in town!"

Ray shook his head. "There's no other girls like Evangeline, Cap. She's the real thang."

"We'll just see about that," Naveen said determined to help his new friend get over this _Evangeline_.

()()()()

After spending most of the day sight seeing all the hot spots of New Orleans the two separated with Ray having to get to bed for a couple hours before doing the night shift with the cleaning crew of one of the hottest clubs in town which was on the coloured end of the city.

"Louie my man, I thank you," Naveen tipped a chubby chauffeur and waited for him to open his car door, but when he didn't, "Um, excuse me Louie?"

"It's Louis…" the driver corrected, ready for the snobby customer to leave the car.

"Right, please open my door." the prince ordered.

Louis snorted, "Who do you think I am?"

"My chauffeur for the night?" Naveen said, not really acknowledging the man. His eyes were on the bright lights and loud but hot jazz music playing from the club.

Louis sighed, getting out of the car to open the prince's door.

"Thank you." Naveen gave the chubby driver another tip before going on his way.

Louis couldn't stay annoyed by the obviously wealthy gentleman for long. There was something different about him compared to the other wealthy customers he drove around town. Then there was the huge tip.

_'A hundred dollars?'_ He never got a tip this huge before and he certainly appreciate as it helped his growing family. He couldn't wait to see his wife later later the show.

Taking out a bag that held his trumpet on the passenger side of the car he then threw his driving hat into the bag.

"My shift his over." He said to the new driver that could take the car for the next shift.

"Wish I could hear ya play tonight," said the new driver. "Break a leg."

"Thanks Tony!" Louis then walked inside the side end of the club. That was how all the musicians entered the building.

Naveen was now surrounded by beautiful women and illegal booze as the hot jazz continued to burn the entire club.

"Achidonza!" the drunken prince threw money out to the crowd and laughed when they scrambled after the green paper. Everyone reacted the same way no matter where he lived.

"Oh Naveen…those fools!" laughed a young woman who squeezed between group of women.

The prince laughed along with the woman before taking out a cigarette, "Money does that to people." He threw out more bills.

"You rich or something." She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fabulously wealthy," Naveen bragged, taking a seat in the booth.

"Ooh…I've got two more girlfriends…," the woman eased her way by his side, easing her hand up on his thigh. "You want to get out of here and have some _real_ fun?"

Naveen was as high as a kite as his eyes scanned the woman's slender figure. It has been more than a week since he's lain with a beautiful woman, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep with her but adding in more women? It was his preference to sleep with more than one woman anyway. "You have two more like you?" The booze and drugs getting the best of him.

She nodded her head knowing that she had the advantage.

"So there' three of you?" he eyed the darker skin beauty.

She didn't answer and simply took his hand. "We'll get out through the back alley."

"Ladies and gentle…Louis and the Blue Bugs!" said the announcer on stage.

Ray was collecting dirty plates when he spotted his new friend leaving with three mysterious women. "Hey Cap!" He shouted, noticing he wasn't looking too sober. The Cajun man stopped working but before he could make it over to the prince…

"Hey you! Get back to work!" Shouted the kitchen manager.

Ray sighed and did as he was told.

Naveen didn't hear his friend as he left the club. He had one thing on his mind as the woman pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips on his. He wanted to take her then and there as he tried taking her into his arms.

"No, not yet baby," the woman grinned hard, backing away.

The prince was eying the woman and noticed that the two other women were missing. "Whatever happened to your friends?"

"Dey pre-occupied, pretty boy!" said a large man holding a gun.

Naveen instinctively moved out of the way as soon as the man pulled the trigger and kicked it out of his hand.

"Shit!" the mugger fell onto the ground. "Get him!"

Naveen made a run for it out of alley with three more men coming after him. He cursed for drinking as much as he did but couldn't dwell on that now. He had to find a way out of the area.

"Look out!" someone yelled along with a car horn.

Naveen couldn't stop in time as a car struck him. His life flashed before his eyes as he flew onto the sidewalk. A woman's screams could be heard as he black in and out.

"Sir? Please stay awake for me!" a young woman's voice could be heard telling him.

He opened his eyes weakly and looked up and saw a young beautiful nurse before blacking out.

()()()()


	2. What's Your Name Again?

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and favs/follows. Here's chapter two! Read and review! Enjoy!

A Lost Star

What's Your Name Again?

"You really think I'll go home today nurse Tiana?"

Tiana caressed the little girl's chubby cheek that was no longer hot with fever. "As soon as your mama and daddy finish up the paper work, baby."

The little girl smiled; feeling very happy with the answer.

"Tiana!" another nurse walked into the room. "Dr. Douglas would like to go over some additional instructions with you."

Tiana rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well Tabby, Nurse Yolanda will be looking after you until your mama and daddy get here, all right?"

The little girl nodded her head.

"See ya!" Tiana waved at the girl before leaving the room.

As a part-time nurse, Tiana still dealt with the same priorities as a full-time nurse, and that was partly for her work ethic which earned her the nurse of the month award five months in a row.

While picking up the patient folders she heard the door open and close. "Dr. Douglas all of your patients are all right here."

"Why thank you, darlin'"

She quickly turned with widen eyes when she saw the head doctor of the entire hospital standing by the doorway. "I'm sorry Dr. Facilier. I thought you were Dr. Douglas."

"He had to make a house call," he said, feeling annoyed. He actually sent the younger doctor home and away from the nurse. "Now you were sayin' about the patients?"

"Oh, well, there were patients who we could identify by first and last name except for one." She handed him the folder before turning back to the pile of folders.

Dr. Facilier quickly looked through the information before moving his eyes at the back of the young nurse before him. A satisfying smirk formed on his lips as he looked her up and down. _'My oh my the dirty thangs I could do to ya little nursey'_

"Tiana that little girl's parents just picked her…oh." Yolanda stopped when she spotted Dr. Facilier checking out Tiana. "…good evening Dr. Facilier."

The doctor glared at Yolanda before looking back at Tiana. "I'll be checking on this patient. Tiana, come with me." He swiftly left the room.

Tiana was about to step out of the room when Yolanda blocked her way with concern in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Tiana raised a brow. "Yes? Am I not suppose to be?"

Yolanda didn't say another word as she stepped aside and watched her friend follow the doctor into the room knowing what he was all about. It wasn't the first time she caught him watching the young nurse.

()()()()

"This is the unidentified patient who's been out for a week now." Dr. Facilier explained, handing Tiana the folder. "I'm gonna give him a brief examination. Get him ready for me." He began washing his hands.

Tiana went over to the unconscious Maldonian prince and began untying his hospital gown. She could tell that he was a younger man, around her age as well as healthy, despite coming in with a high alcohol level and bloodied from head to toe a week earlier.

"Alright let me check on this boy." Dr. Facilier examined the prince before covering him up. "Now what I need for you to do is to give this gentleman a sponge bath." he instructed Tiana.

She nodded her head. "Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

'_If you only knew.'_ He thought to himself before answering. "No darlin' you go clean the boy up. I'll be checkin' on other patients until then."

Tiana nodded before walking over to the sink to get a wash pan.

Dr. Facilier gave her one more glance, particularly her rump before leaving the room.

Tiana sighed as the water ran on into the pan. It was her first time giving a man a sponge bath. She was so used to assisting much older women and babies that cleaning a grown man was almost intimidating.

"It won't be so bad," she said placing the soap into the pan and grabbing a few towels and sponges. She lay the items down before slowly untying the other end of the prince's gown.

She blushed when his toned muscular arms and chest were exposed, but shook it off to focus on her work.

'_This is not the time to act like a school girl.' _She told herself while dipping the sponge into the warm water and making a lather with the soap bar. She carefully began at the neck and shoulders before going down to his under arms and chest avoiding the bandages.

She was surprised at how quick and hard his pulse rate was considering him being in a coma and wondered if he was really unconscious or in a light slumber.

'_No, he's unconscious Tiana…'_ she said, satisfied, but then frowned. _'Why am I mentally talking to myself?' _

When the soapy sponge made it to his thighs she felt her cheeks go warm again and this time it was an obvious erection pointing under the cloth she placed over the area._  
_

Tiana was getting annoyed with herself. She didn't know what's gotten into her. Sure she's never actually seen a naked man in person. She thought that her friend and co-worker Yolanda was exaggerating when she said that books gave the real thing no justice. Not that she was pondering about it.

She shook the silly thought from her head. She had more important things to think about. Actual goals and dreams and thinking about men or what her friends had to say about them weren't part of her dream. She was almost close to getting the deposit for her restaurant. She was almost there.

So Tiana began humming a tune as she rubbed the lukewarm towel across the prince's face, careful to not touch the bandages around his head…

_**Naveen listened on as the beautiful angel hum and cleansed his face. Her vanilla scent seduced him right then and there as he tried getting a better look at her face but beaming light only blinded him from doing so. **_

"_**Who are you?" He asked.**_

_**The angel took his hand with her free one and began gently washing it. **_

_**He noticed that her hands look calloused but that was the last thing he was worried about. The snow white dress she wore wrapped perfectly around her slender but curvy figure. **_

_**Naveen watched in awe as she went back to cleaning his legs again. Her gentle demeanor and beautiful humming made the experience heavenly...**_

Tiana kept her eyes closed while cleaning the prince's most intimate area still humming in order to keep her awkward nerves at ease. When she finished pat-drying Naveen she dressed him back into his gown and poured the used water into the sink.

Naveen groaned once the water hit the sink and slowly opened his eyes. He quickly closed them due to the brightness of the light in the room and groaned once again.

"Where am I?" he asked softly, confused.

Tiana didn't hear him while the water was still hitting the metal pan.

This time time prince carefully opened his eyes and saw the back of the nurse. He grew even more puzzled, "Excuse me? Madame?"

Tiana's eyes widen as she shot around to see the alert man. "Sir? Are you alright?"

Naveen was about to nod his head but stopped once he felt sharp pain from it. "Ah!"

The nurse hurried over to the side of the patient, "Ya head still hurts?"

"Yes, but I really want to know where—

"Hold on!" Tiana ran out of the room. "Dr. Facilier! Dr. Facilier!" she knew it was wrong to go around the hospital shouting out the doctor's name, but she really needed him to check the man out for her.

The doctor stepped out of his office and was about the scold the nurse who was calling out his name so loudly before he realized that it was his favourite little nurse. So he grinned, "What is it, darlin'?"

Out of breath, she took a deep exhale before speaking, "That unidentified patient you told me to wash-up just woke up."

The doctor started down the hall with Tiana hurrying behind into Naveen's room where they saw him trying to get out of the bed.

"No, no, sir you get back into that bed!" Facilier ordered, holding his patient's arm..

The groggy feeling prince did just that, but not before asking, "Why am I in a hospital?"

"You were hit by a car and I advise you to not leave that bed unless I say so," Dr. Facilier pulled out his stethoscope. "Now let me take a look at ya."

Tiana watched as the doctor checked the strange but attractive man's heartbeat and pulse feeling like a moron. She knew that she would be hearing from her boss after this and hoped that she didn't lose her job. Part-time at the hospital definitely helped since she was also a part-time waitress at Duke's. Both incomes alone would help her get to her dream a lot sooner. A dream of owning her own resturant.

"Nurse Tiana…" Facilier broke her from her trance.

"Huh? What?" she asked, confused.

"Come here for a second." He waved at her and rested a hand on her lower back. "I want you to give him some fresh bandages..."

Naveen watched how low the doctor's hand was on the nurse's back. He didn't know any doctor who would touch his nurse in such a way. Was the nurse not aware of the man's actions?

"You got that?" Facilier asked Tiana.

"Yes, I do," she answered.

He gave her a back a light tap. "You can go home as soon as ya done." He looked over at Naveen. "Ya'll in good hands with this one."

Naveen remained quiet as the doctor left, closing the door behind him.

Tiana walked back over to the young man and asked, "On a scale of one to ten one meaning no pain and ten meaning extreme pain, how much are you hurting?"

Naveen weakly smiled at the cute but serious nurse before answering, "One."

She raised brow, "Are you sure?"

"Very," he answered.

"Well that's good…" she awkwardly went over to the sink to wash her hands.

Naveen watched her, "I don't know what kind of medication you gave me but it's working."

"That's good to know…," Tiana started as she carried a tray of bandages, tape and scissors. "…we strive to make our patients as healthy and comfortable as possible…hold still." She stood over him while carefully taking off the old bandages.

Naveen took a whiff of her vanilla scented perfume and thought about the dream he just had about the humming angel who had the exact same scent. Could he have been dreaming of her?

"There you go," Tiana finished bandaging him up and was proud of how neat everything came out.

"Whatever happened to the humming?" he asked her.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked.

"Nothing…I'm feeling tired," he lied.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine…" he wasn't sure if he should asked but he did anyway, "What's your name?"

"Tiana." She answered with a small smile. "And now that you aren't feeling any pain and you're very alert. Do you know your name?"

Naveen opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out except, "Oh…"

"Oh?" she looked puzzled.

"My name…," he started. "It's…" his mind was drawing a complete blank.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't remember." Tiana started towards the door.

"No wait…I know my name it's…Antonio!" he blurted out.

"Antonio." Tiana repeated.

"Yes, my name is Antonio," Naveen answered, feeling proud that he actually remembered his name.

"Do you have a surname Antonio?" she asked

"I don't remember." He answered and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. "Ugh." He groaned.

Tiana hurried by his side. "That's all the question and answering for the night. You need to rest that head of yours. You're lucky to be alive after the way that car hit you."

Naveen was comforted by Tiana's soft callused hands running across his cheeks. "You were there when it happened?"

"No fever." She checked around his head. "No swelling. I'll give you some more pain medication." she went to let a fresh towel with cold water. "And yes, I was there when you were hit." She put the cold compression over his forehead.

"I'm fine, Tiana," Naveen said.

"It's my job to make sure that you're alright Antonio," Tiana said sternly. "Let me do my job…" she pulled the pain medication from her pocket and handed him two tablets. "Take these now. The other meds should be wearing off." And filled his cup with ice cold water.

Naveen popped the pills into his mouth and with the help of Tiana holding the smaller cup onto his lips; drinking the water.

"Now was that so bad?" she asked with a smirk.

Naveen admired the girl's determination. "No, it wasn't."

"Well my shift is almost over." she sat the cup onto the tray. "Mary will be your nurse for the day."

"You're leaving me already?" he asked, with a hint of flirtation in his tone.

"I have another job to get to." She said not catching on. "Why don't you try to relax until she gets in?"

"I see how it." Naveen teased.

"You just woke up from a serious accident, Antonio" Tiana reminded him. "I really want you to rest and with you having amnesia. It's recommended."

Just then, a short plump middle age woman came into the room with annoyance across her face. "Good morning Tiana."

"Good morning Mary. This is Antonio…" she nodded at Naveen. "You have a good day, Antonio."

Naveen smiled. "As you, Tiana" he watched her leaving the room just as Mary read over his information.

Mary rolled her eyes as she noticed the patient eying the young nurse. "I can obviously see that you are no longer unconscious…Anthony."

"Antonio," he corrected.

She smacked her lips in annoyance. "I guess Tiana forgot to mention that you need clean bandages."

"Actually she—uh!" he groaned as she pushed him back onto his bed. "She already...ouch!" he cried after the nurse yanked the bandages from his head.

Mary was definitely no Tiana.

()()()()

A/N: Those who are wondering why Naveen calls himself "Antonio" is because he now suffers from amnesia. But I think it's very clear what condition he has.


	3. Duty

A Lost Star

Duty

Evangeline just finished breakfast when she heard her husband come in which was almost a strain to her. She was married to the man for nearly a decade and all have been going well in their marriage until she learned of his infidelities. Her husband is the best coloured doctor in the Crescent City and loved by many, mainly the women.

But what could she do? She married him when she was a very young girl at the age of sixteen. A young waitress trying to make ends meet who happened to get the best tips from a charming gentleman, a little over a decade her senior, who would come see her every night until she finally agreed to go out with him on his many very expensive dinner dates.

It took her no time to fall in love with him. He was the best man she's ever known and she was proud to become his wife. They couldn't keep their hands off each other the first couple of years of marriage but the honeymoon-like phase completely ended when she discovered the different shades of lipstick marks on the collar of his shirts. Then there was the different scented perfumes and stench of sex lingering throughout him before he would rush to the shower. It also didn't help that she learned about some of his fillandering from the gossiping and nosy bystanders.

"Good morning, darlin'," he greeted her with a kiss on the neck and a hand on her abdomen. "Breakfast smells good!" He than sat at his usual spot at the table.

Evangeline brushed her apron before serving him some coffee, "I made all of your favourites."

"I haven't the time." He sipped on his coffee before rising from the table.

"You never have the time Jean-Vincent," Evangeline said, using his birth name. "I woke up extra early to make all of this breakfast this for you."

He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "And as my wife it is your duty and I appreciate it, but I've got to shower and leave again, baby."

"Where to?" she asked feeling his wet kisses on her neck. "You just came home from work."

"A doctor's job is never done, darlin'." He released her before leaving the kitchen.

Evangeline sighed disappointingly as she began picking up the skillet and pots filled with breakfast and empting them into the garbage. She wasn't a fool and he knew it. The perfume lingering from him was strong and expensive. The woman he slept with was new. Could it be a new young patient or perhaps nurse?

"Why should I care?" she asked herself, soaking the dishes in the soapy sink. She couldn't really hate those women, but she could hate her husband.

"I take it by the disappointment on your face means that our romantic breakfast idea failed," said Rita, the housekeeper.

"I'm not surprised and neither you should," Evangeline didn't bother facing the woman. The housekeeper took the hint and left her alone.

As soon as Evangeline was done with the dishes moments later, the front door slammed shut. Letting her know that the famous Dr. Jean-Vincent Facilier was gone once again. Leaving her in the beautiful house he had built for her to grow their family in. And what a beautiful dream that was until her doctor informed her that she could never carry children to full-term.

But she shook off those thoughts as a bitter about determined new idea came to mind. If her husband can go out and do whatever he wanted, then she'll do the same. Well the idea wasn't necessarily new. In fact she was toying with the idea for a while but could never go through with it.

Her heart raced at the thought. And dashed out the kitchen for the bedroom to get dressed.

()()()()

"There ya go!" Tiana served a couple their breakfast just as Dr. Facilier came into the restaurant.

He sat at his usual table and watched her take orders. He was already turned on by her wearing the yellow waitress dress. _'My little waitress nurse never disappoints.'_ he pondered.

Tiana saw her boss and went to pour him some coffee and fresh beignets. "The usual Dr. Facilier?" she asked.

He gave her his most charismatic grin and answered, "You always know what to give me, darlin."

She took his comment as a compliment and wrote up the order before heading to the next table.

One of the other waitresses saw the doctor and excitedly approached him. "Good morning doctor."

He annoyingly looked up at the young woman and asked, "Do I know you?"

"Why of course. Its me! Marie, sir!" Marie said with a laugh as she saw Tiana speaking with the manager of the restaurant. Right after Tiana left for the backroom, Marie was then told to serve the doctor his breakfast and stupidly accepted while continuing the unfinished conversation. "You took me out to dinner last month. I was waiting for you to come back but recently heard that you come in during the mornings. I had to see you again."

Dr. Facilier frowned, not listening to the woman. "Where's Tiana?" He looked around for his favourite little nurse and waitress.

"She just left. Something about her mama?" the woman shrugged.

The slender man was so shocked and humiliated that he quickly rose from the table and slammed down his usual amount before exiting the restaurant. Feeling more agitated than anything else.

"Where in the hell could she have gone that quick?" he wondered.

()()()()

Evangeline walked into the shoe store with two bags of new outfits in each hand. She was already feeling much better and needed shoes to match her new wardrobe.

Ray just stepped out of the backroom of the store when he saw the woman of his dreams. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her heading toward the bell on the register table for assistance.

"Good afternoon daer cher! How may I help you?" he greeted.

Evangeline felt disgusted at the obvious Cajun accent and language the man was using but noticed no one else asked for her assistance. As a matter of fact the man seemed to be the only person working at the shoe shop. "Are you the only person here?"

"Yes madam I am," he said, trying his best to not use his familiar tongue. "May I hold ya sacks I mean bags?"

"No, I'm fine. The bags aren't heavy."

"That be good...I mean that is...you're strong madam," Ray said with new found insecurity.

Evangeline smirked. She had to admire the man for trying. Despite her personally the Cajun people as much as her husband. "Yes, um, I was looking to buy several pair of shoes for my new wardrobe?"

"No problem daer cher I've got ya covered."

After getting Evangeline's shoe size, it took Ray no time to find shoes for the woman he love. He even went to the back end of the storage room to find the newest shipment.

It felt nice to sit back and have someone do whatever it took to make sure that she was satisfied. A decade of slaving away for her husband only for him to never say a simple thank you or sometimes acknowledge her existence caused her a lot of emotional pain. In ways it reminded her of how her own father never spent time with her.

She shook the thoughts from her mind as the Cajun gentleman came to her with about a dozen boxes of more shoes.

"Here's da newest of the shoes, cher. Dey look like little stars on the night sky." Ray opened a box to ruby blue coloured shoes.

Evangeline gasped when she saw them. They were perfect. "Beautiful…"

"Yes…you are," Ray said with dreamy eyes and realized what he said. "My apologies madam."

"No, it's alright." Evangeline thought the ginger haired man wasn't so annoying after all, for a Cajun. "It was sweet."

Ray gave her a grin before taking the shoes from the box. "Ya want…um, would ya like to try dem on here?"

She nodded her head before slipping her small foot into the shoe. "The perfect fit." She smiled. "And they really do look like little stars!"

Ray returned the smile. "Dey most certainly do."

"I would like to thank you for finding these beautiful shoes for me," Evangeline said as she put them back into the box. "That'll be all."

"Are ya sure? There are plenty more to choose from." He'd sell his right arm just for her to stay.

"My husband buys me so many things. There shoes he bought me months ago that I haven't worn."

Ray's heart broke after Evangeline mentioned her husband. It also angered him that someone like Dr. Facilier had a wife such as Evangeline.

She rose up with the box at hand. "I'm ready to pay for my shoes."

Ray walked over to the register clearly disappointed, "Right dis way, Cher."

()()()()

Later that evening began another shift at the hospital for Tiana as she learned that her patient was yet again Antonio.

"Goodevening Antonio." She greeted him with warm smile. "How ya feelin'?"

"Better now that you're here." Naveen answered, placing the cup of water he just finished onto the tray that was on his table.

Tiana took the folder from the door and read through his file. "How was Mary and Debra?"

"Mary wasn't very friendly and Debra was little..." he started.

"Slow?" Tiana finished with a humoured smile.

"That's the word." Naveen laughed at the thought of the newer and nervous nurse.

"You seem well." She noticed.

"I am," Naveen said, stretching his arms. "So when do I get out of here?"

"As soon as you get the clear from the doctor," She washed her hands at the sink. "Let me take a look at your stitches."

Naveen was more than pleased for the nurse to check his bandage. The other two nurses weren't as gentle.

"You're definitely healing fast."

Naveen closed his eyes as her soft hands touched the back of his neck.

"Does that hurt?" she asked, gently pressing against his neck.

"No…" he answered.

"How about here?" she applied pressure on his shoulders.

"No but it does remind me that I need to call in a masseuse," he joked.

She laughed before fluffing the pillows. "You're definitely better. But then again I'm only a nurse."

Naveen laid his head back onto the pillows. "You've been more of a doctor to me than the others." He looked up at her. "I'm sure your husband appreciates your massages."

"I don't have a husband," she told him, suddenly feeling shy.

"Then your boyfriend?" Naveen asked, hoping she didn't have that either. He was sure that his questions gave her the hint of his attraction for her.

She shook her head. "I'm not seeing anyone," Tiana said. Trying her best to remain professional despite fighting her attraction for him.

Naveen knew what she was trying to do but wanted to get to know her anyway. She was the most interesting and down-to-earth person in this hospital and he felt a connection that he could never remember having with anyone else.

"What do you do for fun?" he asked.

"I don't have anytime for fun," she said growing annoyed with herself. "I'm always so busy working."

"At the hospital?" he asked, puzzled.

She shook her head. "Besides being a part-time nurse I also work part-time as a waitress."

"A waitress?" Naveen said and then whistled. "As opposite as you can get there."

"It has its good and bad moments. Pretty much like this job."

"And I'm on the good side of those moments? Yes?" He asked with a flirty grin.

Tiana blushed but didn't show it...or so she thought. Instead, she turned the questions back to him. "So what about you? Do you even remember what you do for a living?"

Naveen was about to answer but stopped. He didn't remember his life before the accident. Did he even have a life before the memory loss?

Tiana watched him pondering and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to remember right now."

But he shook his head. "I really have to remember."

"And you've got plenty of time. You'll get the right help. Trust me," she said with reassurance.

Naveen took her hand to his and knew that she was being genuine. Even if he didn't remember his life, it still felt as if it were the first time anyone has ever been sincere to him. "Thank you." He smiled.

She returned the smile.

Dr. Facilier walked into the room feeling good until he witness his little nurse and patient having what looked like a romantic moment. Jealousy ran down his spine but a smile was plastered on his lips. "Looks like my patient is in good hands."

Tiana quickly pulled her hand away from Naveen. "Uh, yes!" she walked over to her boss. "He also remembers his name."

Dr. Faciler looked over at Naveen. "Oh does he?" he stepped over to his patient. "And what is your name, sir?"

"Antonio," Naveen answered, sensing jealousy from the man?

"Good…very good." Facilier looked back at Tiana. "You have some paperwork to sign, but they are in my office. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Tiana nodded her head before stepping out of the room.

"Antonio…," Facilier began. "How long have you been…back to ya'self?"

"Right after waking up actually."

"No headaches?" The doctor asked.

"No."

"No dizziness?"

"No."

Facilier nodded. "Mmhmm. Do you remember anything other than ya name?"

"No." Naveen answered.

"You remember flirting with my nurses…," the doctor muttered.

"Excuse me?" Naveen asked. He could've sworn he heard the man saying something about flirting.

"Nothing there pretty boy." Facilier grinned at Naveen. "I'm gonna need for ya to stay here a few more days as a precaution."

"A few days?" Naveen was anxious to leave.

"Do you have any family here?" Facilier asked. "A wife? A brother or sister?"

The only person the prince could think of was a three letter name. "Ray…I'm thinking of someone name Ray."

"Ray?" Facilier frowned at the name _'Could he be talking about that creepy pest who's always fawning over my wife?'_ He cleared his throat before continuing. "Is this Ray ya thinking about got red hair?"

Naveen's brows rose. "Yes, he does. Do you know him?"

"He left for Chicago about a week ago. For a job?" he lied. "I can contact him and personally buy you a ticket there if you like."

"No you don't have to do that," said Naveen.

"I insist…" Facilier said with a small bow. "It's the least I could do."

"Thank you." Naveen said, somewhat unsure about trusting the doctor.

"How you like it here? Have my nurses been treating you well?" he asked.

Naveen was about to answer but the doctor cut him off.

"That pretty little nurse Tiana can be...strange."

Naveen raised a puzzled brow. "She seems like a good girl and an excellent nurse."

"She seems that way but don't get ya hopes up with her. Tiana is very strange and isn't interested in any men." Facilier explained. "You get what I'm sayin?"

Naveen thought that it was odd for the doctor to mention Tiana on a personal level. "Why would you say that?"

"Just a fair warning from man to man. No need to get testy." Faciler said.

"Right...," Naveen didn't believe a word the doctor said.

"Now then, Anthony," the doctor began.

"It's Antonio," Naveen corrected. "And when will I really be leaving this hospital?"

"Testy, testy..." Facilier teased. "It'll be a day or two. Now let Dr. Facilier here check ya up."

()()()()

Once Facilier was done giving Naveen his physical exam, the doctor headed straight to his office where his little nurse was waiting for him.

"Hello there." Facilier walked into the office, closing and locking the door.

Tiana's heart beat increased as soon as she heard her boss's voice. She knew that he witnessed her acting inappropriately with a patient and that was against the rule. Or she assumed that it was based on the biased expression he had on his face.

"Antonio is definitely a miracle." Facilier could tell that Tiana was nervous. She wasn't looking at him with the same admiration as she usually did which answered his question. She was attracted to 'Pretty Boy' Antonio.

"He is." Tiana kept her answer short.

"You had a lot to do with it I believe." He looked her up and down. "Are you alright, darlin'?"

She finally made eye contact with him, "Yes, I was just thinking."

"About Antonio?" he pressed on.

"No, I mean, yes…well about his recovery." Tiana put her hand on her tummy to control her nerves and knots that her developing in her stomach. She didn't know which was worse. Her losing her job or admitting that she is attracted to Antonio.

Dr. Facilier could smell the emotions right through her. He also knew that he could use those feelings to his advantage. "He's a good looking cat. I will give him that."

"No, it isn't that Dr. Facilier…he's recovered quickly." the young nurse tried explaining to her head doctor. "I checked his stitches and they're healing faster than normal…I've never seen another fast healer."

Facilier nodded. "Especially after the impact he's endured from the vehicle." He rested his hands on her shoulders and took in the sweet vanilla scent of her hair before speaking. It took all of him to not take her by force. "You don't have to feel bad, darlin'. It's my job as head doctor to carry that weight."

She closed her eyes feeling relieved.

"You're my best nurse here and I appreciate the professionalism and dedication in making my hospital the most trusted and best in the city for our people. As my nurse it is your duty to keep it that way." Dr. Facilier could've taken advantage of his vulnerable little nurse, make her feel even guiltier if he chose the right words, but figured that she learned her lesson. And for him to remain as patient as possible.

"You may leave," he ordered.

Tiana opened her eyes, confused. "But I thought that I had paperwork to sign?"

"I just realized that the paperwork was for another nurse." He lied as he let her go. "Go on ahead now. I have a meeting to get to."

Tiana stepped out of the office more than eager to begin working again.

"There you are!" Yolanda said with a smile.

"What is it?" Tiana asked.

"Lynda needs your assistance with a patient." She handed Tiana the folder. "Now."

Tiana rolled her eyes after reading who's name was on the folder. "Pamela Jenkins? Really Yolanda?"

"You owe me," said the nurse, knowing her real reason was to keep her friend safe and away from their boss.

Tiana sighed before walking down the hall, dreading about the obnoxious hypochondria patient she had to face...again.

Yolanda herself was about to walk the same direction but felt Dr. Facilier's longer bony fingers gripping around her arm which surprised her. "Ah!" She felt his breath hitting against her face.

"Don't fuck with me bitch," he whispered into her ear before letting her go and charismatically strutting down the hall.

Yolanda rubbed her now sore arm as she watched her boss. Anger building within her. "No Dr. Facilier. Don't fuck with me."

()()()()


	4. This Kiss

A/N: So sorry about that LONG wait! Been so busy but will squeeze in writing. I'm finishing up chapter 6 and beginning chapter 7. Will have another update (chapter 5) within the next 6 to 12 hours.

A Lost Star

This Kiss

Four days flew by and Naveen sat bored out of his mind in his room. He hasn't seen his favourite nurse Tiana in two out of those four days and wondered if the doctor walking in on them had to do with it. He was able to walk around the hospital with the assistance of Mary, who seemed to not want to be bothered either way.

"Are you ready to go back into your room?" she asked, annoyed and grumpy.

"I'm actually full of energy right now," he answered and heard her sigh in frustration. Naveen then saw Tiana speaking to another nurse and smiled. "But if you're too tired you can I always request another?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "My shift is over anyway…" She walked over to Tiana and Yolanda who were in the middle of going over their schedule. "Good evening ladies."

"Tiana looked up from signing in and saw Mary and Naveen. "Hey Mary…hello Antonio. You're out walking now?"

"I am," Naveen smiled at her.

Yolanda saw that she was suppose to be Naveen's nurse during her shift but sensed the strong connection between her friend and the attractive patient while making eye contact with one another. So she erased her name and wrote down Tiana's in her place. "Well Tiana, looks like you're gonna be walking Antonio around for the night,"

Tiana frowned; "I am?" she looked down at the schedule and saw that she was indeed _'Antonios's'_ nurse. "Um, alright." She went over to her patient. "Are you tired?"

"He's full of energy," Mary answered for him while signing out. "Good luck. He's got a mouth on him." And walked down the hall.

Tiana shook her head. "Don't mind her." She said to Naveen.

"Yeah. She's like that with every man," Yolanda added. "Ever since her husband left her she's been bitter towards men. Makes ya wonder how much she gave up for the man."

"I'm not wondering anything except for getting my work done," Tiana said as she and Naveen began walking away. "I'll see ya later."

"Alright girl," Yolanda said.

"So, where do we go first?" Naveen asked the nurse.

Tiana smiled, linking her arm with his. "We'll be heading back to your room first and then we'll talk about to where we'll be walking."

"Mary says I'm better," Naveen and Tiana started walking down the hall.

"Right but I would like to check you out myself. Now sit on your bed," she instructed.

Naveen did just that and watched as Tiana began washing her hands. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to the young nurse. She was obviously beautiful, smart and has a heart of gold based on her concern for him and the other patients he's seen her with. She also seemed happy to be working and helping others.

"Okay." Tiana took out a clean thermometer. "Open up."

Naveen opened his mouth and closed it once the glass instrument was in his mouth.

Once Tiana finish checking his temperature she went on and checked the bandages on his head.

"Everything is healing beautifully."

"You know Tiana, out of all the nurses you're my favourite," Naveen complimented.

Tiana smiled a little as she finished applying new bandages on her patient. "At least you appreciate my help."

"Are some of the patients giving you a hard time?"

"The other patients are fine, it's my boss…" she stopped and shook her head. "I shouldn't talk about this with you."

"I don't mind hearing you talk," said Naveen. "It could also relieve the stress you're obviously in. "

Tiana couldn't resist the charming man and sighed. "Well, if you really want to."

"I insist."

"Dr. Facilier use to be one of my favourite people here. In fact, I look up to him. Now it's as if he's this different person who would get on my case about the littlest things." Tiana explained while having a seat on the chair next to the hospital bed. "I feel as if he's mad at me about something. But I can't figure out what exactly."

Naveen listened on and pondered on what Tiana was telling him. Dr. Facilier was acting strange, maybe even jealous when speaking of and about Tiana. He was even surprised when the doctor was bad mouthing about her in a patient's presence. From what he was beginning to remember and witnessed at the hospital were the nurses gossiping about the doctor. He's never heard a doctor do it to his own nurse.

Did he know any other doctors or nurses in his life before the amnesia?

"Are you alright Antonio?" Tiana asked when she saw him staring off in a daze.

He shook his head before responding. "I'm fine." And gave her a soft grin. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head. "I am. But forget about me. Let's get to walking."

()()()()

"You know, today has been the easiest work shift I've ever experienced," Tiana admitted as they sat outside the nurse's lobby. "No one ever comes outside at this hour on their lunch break."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Naveen. He could tell that she was enjoying his company almost as much as he was with her.

Tiana looked up at the starry night sky and sighed. She really was enjoying her time with the patient but was it really worth it? He did have amnesia and could already have a girl, or worse, a wife!

She closed her eyes at the silly thought. 'Really Tiana, you've got to keep your mind focused on the restaurant. Men will come later…restaurant first, men…later.'

"Penny for your thoughts?" Naveen interrupted her this time leaving her feeling shy all of a sudden.

_'Restaurant first…,'_ she thought as she made eye contact with him, realizing how close she was to him. "Oh, I'm….." she tried to pull away but was stopped by Naveen hand.

Naveen could look at her all night if he could. Yes, she was shy when it came to intimacy and she seemed to be in and out of it whenever they had brief silent moments but she was perfect in his eyes. Perfect this very moment.

He took advantage of her sudden freezing to his touch and pressed his lips onto hers. When she didn't pull away he deepened it by bringing her in his arms.

Dr. Facilier stepped out to have a quick smoke and almost burnt himself when he spotted the two kissing. Jealousy ignited within himself but he smirked before returning back into the building.

Tiana was the first to pull away from the kiss. Her very first kiss. She placed her fingers over the lips and laughed. When she looked into Naveen's eyes she felt her stomach knot up and her heart tighten. She was in love.

Naveen opened his eyes to the beautiful woman before him. Her innocence really showing as she placed her finger on her lips. When her eyes met with his he felt a tug in his heart that he was foreign to. As least he could remember it never feeling this way. He's fallen in love with the young nurse.

Tiana felt 'Antonio's' hand reach out to her face to caress it. She enjoyed his touch but she couldn't do this to him. She couldn't do this to herself.

So she closed her eyes and softly said, "No, Antonio. Please stop."

Her voice was so soft that Naveen almost didn't hear her plea. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"I felt the same way…no, wait." She stood back up. "We can't ever do this again."

Naveen raised his brows while standing before her. "Why not? We both clearly care—

"We best be getting you back into your room," Tiana walked before him. She didn't mean to sound harsh but she had a job to keep and a dream that was so close.

But Naveen wasn't going to let her get away that easy. "We kissed."

She turned to face him. "It was a mistake that will never happen." She lied. "Pretend it didn't happen."

Naveen felt hurt by her words but figured it had a lot to do with her desperation at reaching for her dreams. They were beautiful dreams that he would love to be apart of.

The rest of the walk was quiet and to his disappointment it was also Tiana's time to leave.

"Tiana…," he finally said.

She looked over at him once more, "Yes Antonio?"

"Don't feel regretful about that kiss. God knows I don't."

She sighed, shaking her head before leaving the room.

It was a first since she always stayed with him until the next nurse would take her place.

"I hope I didn't scare her off," he said, disappointed.

()()()()

As soon as Tiana left Naveen's room she was stared down by all the nurses in the hall. Confused, she went to the first nurse she knew.

"Mary what is going on? Why is everyone staring at me?"

Mary couldn't look at her in the face when she answered. "I just got here. So…"

"Ah Nurse Tiana!" Dr. Facilier stepped out of his office with that famous charismatic attitude he was admired for. "Please come into my office. I'd like a word with you."

Tiana found it odd that the head doctor was still at the hospital with his consistency on leaving before midnight but she didn't dare question him about it.

"Why don't you have a seat." He closed the door and gestured for the chair across his desk. "I'd like a word with you."

She sat on the hard leather chair and the first thing she saw on the desk was her name across a brown folder. "What's going on?"

Shaking his head he answered, "Such high hopes for you, darlin'. But you blew it."

Her heart stopped when she looked up at him. "I blew it?"

"Not only did I see you kissing that bum but you also manage to almost kill several of my patients tonight with your shenanigans." He lied.

"My shenanigans?" she asked confused. "Wait what you are…

"I'm not done, Tiana!" Dr. Facilier's voice rose. "Four of my nurses saw almost give many of my patients poison tonight."

"What!" Tiana stood from her seat. "That could be furthest from the truth. I was with Antonio—

"Oh that's right! You were fooling around with a patient of mine having his tongue shoved down your throat." He walked around until he was standing behind the nurse. His little helpless, vulnerable nurse. He inhaled the vanilla and clenched his hands on her shoulders. He felt her stiffened and pressed his lips against her ear, she gasped, trying to pull away from him. He held onto her.

"What do you think ya doing, darlin'?"

Tiana felt her heart beat increased as she felt his lips tracing from her ear to the side of her neck. And her eyes watered just as her nervousness turned to anger and disgust. "Take your dirty lips off of me!"

"If you want to work here or any of those low paying jobs you _will_ do what I say." He kissed on her neck.

"No!" She used all of her strength to release herself from her boss's grasp and started for the door but was pushed against it "Ah!"

He covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't play with me little girl," his once charismatic voice now mirrored a demon's and it scared the hell out of her. "You will want to sleep with me after I give you this proposal." He pressed himself onto her. "You smell as pretty as you look Tiana."

She closed her eyes as her tears ran down her cheeks. The doctor's grip on her was strong and very painful. "I always looked up to you."

"You can't be that dumb…" he caressed a finger over her lips. "So soft…are you as sweet as you smell, nurse Tiana."

She wanted to throw up. "You're a married man."

"And you're a single woman now tell me…" he turned her so that she could face him. "How bad do you not only want to keep your job, but to also make over double of what you already earn?"

Tiana frowned. "Not enough to degrade myself to lying under you."

"Don't be too proud little girl…" Dr. Facilier tried caressing her face but Tiana slapped it away. "My own wife wouldn't dare defy me. Don't make that mistake…" he looked her up and down as she stepped away.

"I don't want you," Tiana balled her fists.

"And this is your answer?" Facilier followed her while pulling out his wallet. "That dirt poor idiot you were fawning all over on the grounds of my hospital doesn't know who he is or where he comes from. What will happen to you when he remembers who he is and leave you in the dirt he already spread?"

Tiana put her hand on the knob of the door.

"Come spend plenty nights with me and I will give you a head start on that dream of yours, baby…"

Tiana turned the knob just as the doctor pulled out dollar bills. "If you leave my office you are fired."

"Then I guess I'm fired," she opened the door but he pushed it back shut. "Let go!"

"Not until you give me what I want." He pulled her in his arms but felt her knee hit his groin. "Oh shit!"

Tiana rushed out of the office and ran into Yolanda. "Tiana, I heard what happened. And I know it isn't true."

"I gotta go!" she then ran down the hall and soon out of the hospital. She was late getting to her next job but was thrilled to be away from her former boss. Hopefully for good.

()()()()


	5. Misunderstandings

A Lost Star

Misunderstandings

A week almost went by since Tiana quit her former nursing job. And even though her mother didn't know the exact reason behind it, she still kept pressing on the topic and of course the unpopular subject of men and marriage.

"You know by the time I was nineteen I was already married to ya daddy and five months pregnant with you," Eudora bragged to her daughter.

But Tiana was so busy in her own world that she didn't hear her mother's hint.

"Here you go, mama. Ya favourite...crab benedict" She placed the plate full of food onto the table "It's gonna be one of the house specialties."

Eudora was about to eat way but sighed when she heard her daughter. "Babycakes..."

"I thought about adding in all of daddy's meals at the restaurant."

"The same restaurant that doesn't exist? Tiana baby what about going out dancing with your friends?"

Tiana rolled her eyes as her mother continued.

"...having a good time as a young woman should. Plus, how about working on marriage and poppin' out those grandchildren for me."

"Mama! Please!" Tiana used that excuse to change the subject. "I have to get back to work in a few hours."

"Just like ya daddy. Always running away from the rational subjects." Eudora said, shaking her head.

"I work three shifts now mama," Tiana said.

"If ya took Dr. Facilier's offer..." Eudora began eating.

"No thanks." Tiana took her plate and started towards her room.

"Why not? You'd working one shift with good pay-

"Every offer comes with a price, mama." Was what Tiana told her mother before leaving for her room. She latched the lock before sitting on her bed and pulling out the latest edition of 'Good Housekeeping'. Her shifts didn't start for several hours so she used that time to read over the recipes that were featured in the magazine.

While looking through the magazine for recipes she saw a young bride and her groom looking absolutely beautiful on their wedding day.

She sighed at the picture before turning the page feeling somewhat heartbroken and silly. about models posing as a couple. She couldn't believe that she let Antonio distract her from her dream. She figured that was mainly the reason for her early departure from the hospital and that Dr. Facilier wanted her all to himself. It also didn't help that she saw two men who looked a lot like the two on her way home from work this morning.

"Ugh." She remembered the doctor's lips on her and shuddered before giving her head a little shake. "It's over with and I don't have to worry about neither of the men again." She slowly turned the page back to the wedding couple and sighed again. "I'll see if I can get there after Tiana's Place opens for business." She turned the page. "Until then I will focus on what's important to me."

She tried to continue looking through the magazine but fell asleep soon while reading a new recipe.

()()()

Earlier that morning…

"You will love it in Chicago," Dr. Facilier told Naveen who was just discharged from the hospital several hours ago.

"So once I arrive there Ray will be there to pick me up?" Naveen wasn't sure if he should trust the doctor even if he was trying to help, no, get rid of him. He figured that he was the reason behind Tiana's sudden termination from the hospital.

"Yeah, yeah Ray will be there waiting. Now here's ya ticket and I bid you an adieu and hope life works well with you." Jean-Vincent Facilier tipped his hat before walking away back toward his car. He gave Naveen one more look and smirked.

"As soon as my gangster buddy 'Ray Jones' is done with him he won't have any memory of whatever else hit him." The doctor was pleased to have hired someone to kill the patient who will no longer pose as a threat of claiming Tiana.

"That little waitress will be mine one way or another. But how exactly?" he pondered as the chauffeur turned.

"Where to sir?"

"Back home," Facilier said.

Ray was on his way home when he spotted Naveen on a bench waiting for what look like a train. He hasn't seen the man since the night he left with those loose women.

"Hey there, Cap!"

Naveen turned to the familiar voice and the ginger man behind it. "Ray?"

"You leavin' so soon?"

"Someone told me that you were…I heard that you moved to Chicago," Naveen said.

Ray shook his head. "Who told ya dat? My life is here in New Awlins!"

"N'awlins?" Naveen repeated.

"Naw Cap! New Awlins!" Ray said and lightly slapped a hand on his friend's back. "Let's take ya bags back at our place and get some breakfast."

"Our place?" He raised a brow.

"Where eva ya been fa da past two weeks took ya brain." Ray laughed. "You stayin' with here in da Crescent City. The Windy City may have a lot of pretty thangs but we here got life."

Naveen was about to respond until he saw Tiana who looked to be waiting for the next trolley.

Ray followed his friend's gaze and chuckled. "That is a very pretty belle. But she's set on bigger dreams."

"You know her?" The prince asked.

"I work with her at Duke's. She was a nurse before losin' her job at the hospital," Ray explained. "Though I don't believe the rumors."

"What rumors?" Naveen asked as Tiana stepped into the trolley.

"There goes da trolley." Ray said. "I'll tell ya everything over breakfast."

()()()()

Evangeline woke up to her husband slamming their bedroom door shut.

"Get up, Vange! I'm in the mood for some celebrating!" he exclaimed with a loud laughter.

She rubbed her eyes. "What for Jean-Vincent?"

He plopped on the bed and pulled her in his arms. "Because I want to…" he gave her a kiss."Darlin'." he peeled the silky gown from his wife's skin.

"Really..." she pulled away."Not right now."

"I told you if you keep refusing me then I'm gonna have to get it somewhere else."

_'What difference would it make now?'_ she thought bitterly and gave him a seductive smile. "You know that I love messin' with you..." she started unbuttoning his shirt until he took her hand.

"My trousers are feelin' a bit tight. I reckon you gonna fix that problem," he said in a dark tone.

Evangeline gave her husband a pleading gaze. "Jean-Vincent...please?"

"I ain't got all day." Dr. Facilier grew impatient.

Evangeline struggled but gave her husband a warm grin before finally submitting to his request.

Dr. Jean-Vincent closed his eyes and imagined his former little nurse _'taking care'_ of him. He sighed in relief as he pictured the nurse's uniform that hugged her little figure like a leather glove.

"Mm Tiana" he slipped out of his lips as his hat fell onto the floor.

Evangeline was temped to bite him off, but knew that it would be unwise to dig her own grave in this case. She was well aware of this 'Tiana' and tried hating her but she couldn't. The girl was nice and unlike Jean-Vicent mistresses Tiana had class and bigger dreams from what she learned from her.

Evangeline wanted to puke as she heard the grunts and groans from her husband. She was thankful that it was over.

"Mm...that was good darlin'." Facilier arranged his slacks and picked up a cigarette holder. "Go fetch me some more smokes."

"Right after I clean up." she helped herself up.

"I said to give me my smokes," he demanded in calming but forceful tone.

Evangeline saw the glare and did as she was told.

Facilier took a hold of her wrist and applied pressure. "You tryna defy me now?"

She shook her head. "No. Please let go of me."

He did and lit up his cigarette. "Go on and clean ya'self up."

Evangeline turned to walk away when she heard him say, "Don't be long. I am still in the mood."

She looked down at her now reddish bruised wrist feeling so dirty and ashamed. She knew what her husband was capable of when he didn't get his way. So instead of taking out mouthwash she took out a bottle of wine she hid in her bathroom closet. It was her personal therapy and was thankful that her husband hasn't found it.

"Vange don't make me come in there!"

She downed a large amount before putting it away and using her perfume and mouthwash to cover her evidence. Giving herself one more look of approval before leaving to endure many rounds with her husband.

()()()()

_**Ray's Home...**_

Once Naveen walked into the small shack he quickly disapproved, but he didn't know why. Could he have lived much better before his accident?

"It could be worse," he said.

"What was that Cap?" asked Ray. Who didn't hear the comment.

"I said that it looks nice," Naveen lied.

"You don't have to fib. I know that this place isn't the nicest. Especially a man of ya calibre."

Naveen raised a brow of interest. "Calibre? Do you know how my life was before?"

"Before?" Ray frowned. "What you been drinkin'?"

Naveen shook his head before taking a seat on an old couch in the center of the livigroom. "I was in an accident not too long ago which caused me to lose my memory…amnesia. Other than you and a few names here and there I don't remember my past life."

"I will help you get it back, Cap!" Ray said, plopping beside him and pulling out a smoking pipe. "You want?"

Naveen shook his head, standing back up. "Where will I be staying in here?"

"My Cousin Randy's old room."

Ray pointed to the room across from them both. "It's clean. He washed everything before he left."

Naveen nodded and carried whatever he took from the hospital with him into the small room. As he expected it wasn't up to high standards and he felt bad for feeling that way. The bed looked sturdy but the covers and pillows looked aged.

He sighed and was about to leave the room until he noticed a phonograph on the night stand. And it looked like it still worked which was great news. He wasn't sure about the old whiskey bottle beside it which looked like mud.

"I wouldn't drink that whiskey. Old Randy made it himself." Ray warned and stomping onto the floor.

Naveen watched the man, puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Tryna get this floor back down." He continued stomping on the wood until it was fixed. "Good…ya hungry here Cap?"

"No." Naveen shook his head. "I need air."

"Just go out back. I'm gonna rest my eyes before my next shift." Ray said. "They hirin' if ya interested."

"What do you do?" Naveen asked.

"Clean tables." He answered. "It doesn't pay much but the tips are good though."

Naveen thought about it for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"

()()()()

Cal's Diner...

"I do need more help…" said the heavy set man. "Can ya cook boy?"

"Can I cook?" Naveen repeated the question.

"Yes, can ya cook?" asked the impatiently bigoted man.

Naveen looked over at Ray who nodded his head encouragingly. "Uhh..."

"Good enough." The man threw the apron at the Maldonian prince. "You will get training from—

"I'll help him out, sir!" Ray cut in with a salute.

"No." the man shook his head. "Tiana!" he called out.

Naveen's eyes widen after hearing that name. His shock increased when he turned to see her approaching their boss.

"Yes…sir?" she asked, finishing up writing an order and not even acknowledging the prince.

"I need you to train this new boy I just hired."

Tiana looked up and almost gasped. "Antonio?"

The man grunted. "So you two know each other?"

"A little." She answered.

"Good enough." He swiftly started towards the door to leave. "He's all yours, Tiana." And slammed the door behind him.

Both Naveen and Tiana stood awestruck at one another until Ray cleared his throat.

"Ya really know each other?"

"She was my nurse," Naveen said.

Tiana suddenly felt overwhelmed and looked away."I uh…once I'm done with this order I'll start the training." She quickly walked away feeling annoyed with herself. So much for fighting her feelings.

Ray watched as Naveen's eyes never left the young waitress and laughed. "You real sweet on that Cher."

"If 'sweet' means what I think it does then yes. I am," Naveen confessed. His eyes remaining on her.

Ray chuckled. "Now you know how I feel."

Naveen frowned. "She's married?"

"Oh no! Cher isn't married. I don't believe she ever had any male companions," explained Ray.

"Good to know," smiled Naveen as Tiana returned without her notepad and with a stern expression on her face. "Very cute." He said to the waitress.

Tiana ignored the comment. "Follow me." And stepped behind the counter into the kitchen.

The prince followed but was stopped by her hand. "What?"

"You will first learn how to mince before cooking"

"Mince?"Naveen looked puzzled.

"Cutting these vegetables as small as possible." She started walking."Follow me."

Naveen followed her and watched as she quickly gathered fresh bell peppers, onions and celery along with a very shiny and sharp knife from its holder.

"Try mincing," Tiana handed him the knife. "We will not be eating these vegetables as they were not wash."

Naveen took the knife and had no idea where to begin.

Tiana looked at the lost man and took the knife. "Step aside mister. Watch and learn."

Naveen watched and couldn't deny that the woman knew what she was doing. "You've got to teach me how to do that."

Her stern attitude broke with a small smile. "I will make you the second best mince person here."

"Who is number one?" he asked.

"Yours truly." Tiana playfully pointed to herself in a little showboating. "I'm also the best cook, Mr. Cal is very fond of my simple recipes and I want it to stay that way so don't do anything funny. Do you hear me?"

Naveen laughed. This woman was perfection and on top of that has spunk. And even with those qualities he knew that he had to prove to her that he was worthy enough for her. Even if she was trying to shy away from him all of a sudden.

He _will_ be the best 'mincer' this diner has ever had.

"Yes ma'am." he said, miserably.

Tiana shook her head as she watched him carefully mincing and had to admit that she was impressed. Though she wouldn't give him the benefit of noticing.

"There." Naveen stood back with watery eyes due to the onions. "How is that?"

She studied it quickly and nodded her head. "Good…though it could've been better if you would cut it this way." She gave him an example. "See?"

Naveen raised an eyebrow.

Tiana shook her head. "Come back to the table." She instructed, and stood behind him, placing her hands on his wrists.

"Should you be in front of me? Yes?" he asked. "I'm almost a foot taller than you."

"I'm only here to properly teach you how to mince and cut food. We're not in a dance club," she explained. "Now cut like this…"

Naveen enjoyed the touch of her hands so much that he almost forgot that she was giving him instructions. So he forced himself to follow along and as soon she stepped aside he was finally properly mincing the vegetables on his own.

"Very good." Tiana watched. "I'll be back." She went to fetch more food for him to cut. But truthfully she was also trying to compose herself from his touch. His hands were so masculine yet soft. Almost softer than hers. In fact, they showed no sign of scars. Was he from a privileged background? That could be the only explanation. She was never close to any men, but she did notice calloused scars from them.

Aside from that, the kiss she shared with 'Antonio' last week was still on her mind. But she knew that can't get in the way of her dreams. Everything will come into place with time and patience.

It has to.

She was almost there despite her minor setbacks at the hospital.

Naveen minced the vegetables while occasionally watching the waitress and could tell that she was holding back. Perhaps he could be the one to help her see that she can still have her dreams while also allowing to make something happen between them.

"I see that you're done…" Tiana nodded with a small smile of approval. "Very good, _new boy_. "

Naveen raised a flirtatious brow. "Is that all I get?"

Tiana was charmed but kept it to herself. "What else do you expect?"

He stepped over to her. "Right where we left off…at the hospital?"

Tiana wanted to step back, but her feet prevented her from doing so. "I…" she stopped talking when Naveen stepped closer, his hand taking hers. "Antonio…"

Naveen's lips pressed to hers just as Ray stepped into the kitchen.

"Woo hoo! Guess ya'll the reason why da kitchen was burnin'!" he teased.

Tiana quickly pulled away. "Um, this can't happen again."

"Tiana..." Naveen tried taking her hand but she pulled it away

"This was all a misunderstanding!" she covered her lips and ran out of the kitchen, really disappointed with herself.

"A misunderstanding," Naveen repeated with a sigh while watching her. "She's a very proud woman."

"Who is just as sweet on you as you with her!" Ray said with a nod. "Or ya could be the same on terms."

"I'm not giving up on her that easily." Naveen said. "There's something about her that makes me want to fight for her."

"If she is worth the fight then I hope you win," Ray smiled. "But I warn you she is one of those will of iron types."

"I like a good challenge," Naveen said, with a cocky grin. He wasn't sure why he was so confident on winning the beautiful waitress, but will definitely try to use it for his benefit.

()()()()


	6. Mama And Humidity

A/N: Here's the latest chapter which was originally two chapters but turned into one. Will edit the errors later! Enjoy!

A Lost Star

Mama And Humidity

An entire month went by since Naveen took the job as one of the prep-cooks in Cals and since that kiss he had with Tiana, he noticed that things haven't been going as he wanted with her. Tiana would intentionally ignore him before and after their shifts and in between breaks, when customers weren't as frequent. Even while communicating with her she wouldn't make eye contact and act coldly to him. She didn't seem like the same kind hearted nurse he fell in love with at the hospital.

It all seemed new for him to feel this way about a woman. Slowly everyday for the past month he's been getting his memory for certain events or occasions such as women falling to his feet. The constant partying and womanizing.

Then there were his current situation with young women customers who would willingly flirt or approach him, and instead of returning the gesture, he would politely refuse. All because of his feelings and respect for the one woman who wouldn't give him the time of day at the moment.

Naveen couldn't stand having day off because Tiana would still be in his thoughts and sometimes his dreams. So he decided to take another job as a painter with Ray and the first job they were assigned to be at was the Henderson home. Two houses down from Tiana and her mother. Naveen was completely oblivious of this.

The elderly woman with her teenage grandson not too far behind instructed the two on where to work.

"My living room needs repainting accordin' to my son" smiled the woman. "He's always finding reasons for me to leave here and live with him in Detroit. His business there is doing well."

"Dats good Mrs. Henderson," said Ray. "But if you want us to finish dis room here we gon have to begin."

Mrs. Henderson smiled at Naveen. "Alright…you two begin. Come on Kenny." She walked away with the boy not too far behind.

Naveen squat down to open the can of paint and wrinkled his nose. "Pink?"

Ray looked down at the paint and laughed.

"She wants her living room pink?" he asked.

Ray shrugged. "Dats women folks for ya."

Naveen shook his head and stood back up. "Let's get this over with…"

()()()()

It took the two about three hours to paint the entire living room. It also helped that the living room was on the smaller side and that included the ceiling.

By then due to the humidity Naveen had his off shirt off and Ray teased him for it.

"You're jealous that you don't have these to flaunt." Naveen flexed his biceps.

Ray laughed. "Not everyone can be born with a six pack, Cap. At least I got my teeth." He joked, flaunting his smile.

Naveen laughed. "Let's clean up and grab some grub."

"Can we go to Benny's?"

Naveen knew the reason. "Sure."

Ray sighed, sadly. "I sho hope Evangeline is there today."

"You said that she eats there every Wednesday."

Ray looked up at his friend with a sad expression. "I bet that doctor is gon be there."

"Well he is her husband," Naveen reminded him while collecting the empty cans of paint.

"Who doesn't deserve her." Ray put away the already washed brushes into the bucket. "Say Cap?"

"Yep?"

"Why do all da bad men always win over da good girls?"

Before Naveen could answer he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mrs. Henderson!" Tiana called while knocking on the door.

"Come on in, Tiana!" the older woman said from another room.

Naveen watched as Tiana stepped into the home with a few bags of groceries. He was about to assist her until Ray stopped him.

"I don't think she wants to speak with ya, Cap. Remember what happened last night?"

Naveen cringed at the thought. "You think she's still upset about that?"

"Women tend to soak in the worse of all memories like a sponge," the Cajun advised.

The prince took the hint clearly. "Right…"

Ray watched as Naveen headed out the front door with the empty paint cans. He carried the remaining of the supplies just as Tiana and Mrs. Henderson stepped out of the dining room.

"Ya'll done?" she asked.

"Yes Mrs. Henderson we finished with da cleanin'." He nodded at Tiana. "How do ya do, Cher?"

"I'm fine Ray." Tiana crossed her arms. Still irritated about last night's incident at work.

While Naveen was outside finish loading the cans into the truck, he heard someone talking to him.

"Excuse me, sir?"

He turned to see an attractive middle age woman waiting for his response. "Oh, may I help you?"

"I see that you just left Mrs. Henderson's home I'm assuming for repairs?"

"Yes, my friend and I just finished painting her entire living room," he explained.

"Guess she liked it if she wasn't yellin' for ya'll to leave." She laughed and extended out her hand. "My name is Eudora."

"Antonio." Naveen accepted the handshake.

"I need only one person to do this job. If the price is right. And a hot meal courtesy of my daughter," she said.

"I can do it as soon as today if you like." Naveen said. "But what is it that you want me to paint?"

"My front porch and stairs needs retouching." She gestured just as lightning flashed, followed by drizzle. "Guess you will have to do it tomorrow."

"Yes, I see." Naveen raised a brow. "Does it always rain here? It seems like it rains everyday."

"Mmhm. Well we best be gettin' out of it. See you tomorrow at nine?" She rushed up the stairs.

"Yes! Nine is it!" Naveen got into the passenger side of the car just as Ray walked out.

"Woo hoo Cap! She gave us an extra tip on the excellent job!" Ray cheered until he noticed a not so cheery Naveen longing at Tiana, who was jogging back into her house. Oblivious that he just spoke to her mother and which house porch he would be working on.

Ray sighed sadly. "I understand the pain, Cap. But don't stress on not havin' her heart. It'll happen." He started the old truck.

"Yes, if it was so simple." Naveen mumbled as they drove off.

()()()()

"Have it start rainin' out there?" Eudora asked her daughter.

"Just as I got in it started raining cats and dogs." Tiana opened up the windows.

Eudora smiled at her daughter from her sewing area. "Babycakes you never change."

"I love the smell of rain. Especially when it could bring in some much relief breeze." Tiana went into the kitchen. "Ya hungry?"

"You already stuffed me with that hardy breakfast. You still hungry?"

"I was only checkin. I'll be in my room."

"To get some much needed sleep I hope?"

"Lookin' over cookbooks."

Eudora shook her head. "Just like ya daddy. Tiana baby you need to get ya head out of those clouds and marry Douglas Henderson. You know he loves you."

"Nope." Tiana sat on her bed. "Detroit ain't for me mama." She rolled her eyes after hearing her mother say

"But his money is."

She decided to read through a cookbook to find out how she could enhance the recipes. The pressure to get married was always thrown at her. It wasn't just her mother, but Mrs. Henderson was the same way. Douglas was an okay man but he wasn't for her. Too arrogant and chauvinistic. Not that she didn't mind a confident man. Antonio made up for that…even after his accident that almost caused her to break her ankle tried everything just to make sure that she was alright and for that she couldn't stay angry at him…

…

_Antonio has already perfected the kitchen and was confident enough to deal with the mincing and prepping without Tiana's help. So she trusted him enough to fend for himself while she was back to being a full-time waitress._

_Tiana felt good despite suppressing her feelings from her co-worker and former patient for almost a month so far. Hopefully he could take the hint and forget whatever happened between them._

_"Hey Cher! How about some more coffee?"Asked an older male customer._

_"Coming right up, Larry!" she picked up the container and noticed how empty it was. She frowned. "Be right back, Larry!"_

_She heard him say 'Okay' as she headed to the back to make more coffee. As soon as she entered the kitchen she stepped into something slick and fell right onto the floor, the coffee can flew all the way n the other side of the room._

_Naveen heard the fall and was shocked to see that it was Tiana._

_"Tiana!' he went over to her."Are you alright?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine," she applied pressure on both feet but felt pain on her right ankle. "Ouch!"_

_"Here have a seat." He led her over to a chair and just as she remembered it being broken._

_"Wait...Oh!" But it was too late. She was now irritated and also heard a 'Faldi faldonza' from the man. Whatever that was supposed to mean. "Antonio, I'm fine."_

_"No you're not! Let me get you some ice!" He fetched for some ice suddenly remembering people doing this for him. As a child he was very wild always causing trouble for his help, including the nannies. One day his behavior caused him to fall off a tree and break his arm causing his entire staff to scramble around like chickens with their heads cut off. Despite the pain he found the display hilarious. _

_"Servants?" He thought, totally forgetting to help up his former nurse and co-worker._

_Tiana sighed as she helped herself up. When she was finally able to stand on her good foot, Naveen rushed over for her with the small bag of ice and fell right on her, after his sudden slip on the floor. _

_"Ugh!" she groaned._

_…_

She didn't remember what else happened after that as she was furious about falling not once but twice. But she was thankful that her ankle didn't break or sprain and later felt bad for the man who was trying to help her as best as he could. Even after the second fall he still made sure that she was alright.

"Oh Antonio…" she said while turning the page of the cookbook."You were only tryin' to be helpful."

"Talkin' to ya'self again?" Eudora asked from the sewing area.

"Reading out loud." She lied.

"Been doing a lot of that lately!" Eudora exclaimed.

Tiana looked out the window as it continued to downpour and suddenly felt bad. Days like this reminded her of the day the soldier came knocking on their front door to inform them that her father died in battle. The tragedy also encouraged her to honour his memory by making both of their dreams come true. She glanced over at her father's picture and smiled weakly. "We're almost there daddy." She said soft enough for only herself to hear.

A breeze blew through the window and onto her. In her own mind she felt as if it was her father responding back to her.

"With no more distractions," she added before closing the book and laying her head on the pillow, falling asleep soon after.

()()()()

Later that evening, Evangeline left her house to get some much needed fresh air. She was relieved to know that her husband left for work a few hours ago. Giving her some much needed space:

_'I'm going to work Vange. Don't worry about cookin' breakfast in the morning.' He slammed the door to their bedroom…_

She remembered when she use to love his rough advances but grew uninterested once learning of his infidelities.

Being with someone like Ray was a comfort reminder that she deserved better. Yes he wasn't wealthy and couldn't speak proper English, but he did have a side in him that was charming despite being a Cajun.

_'Why does he have to be a Cajun?'_ She pondered.

The most illiterate, wild, idiotic pests to ever slither on this earth? The women would pop out babies like flies while their men would grab the biggest possum they could find for dinner.

"Ugh." She shuddered at the memories of having to eat such filth. Her family were good people but never had dreams as big as hers. While she wanted to leave they encouraged her to stay. But she could never have the same emotional connection as someone ususlly have withtheir family.

She never knew what being truly loved felt until she met Jean-Vincen. Even as a young girl when she accepted his lavish fast-paced lifestyle she thought that this would be a happily ever after, but now she doubts that she'll never find love…

"Is that you Evangeline?" Ray asked.

Her trance was broken by the one man who would look at her as if she was a million bucks. She gave him a warm smile and responded, "Yes Raymond, it's me." She pointed to her shoes. "I love my shoes."

Ray looked down at them and laughed. "Glad you do!" His heart beat thumping hard. He didn't want her to see how nervous he was, so he asked. "Where ya headed?"

She cringed at his wording but answered anyway. "I only wanted to go out for a short walk."

"This late?" he asked. "A beautiful young lady like ya'self should be in the safety of her own home."

Evangeline could tell that he was trying hard to sound _intelligent_. "I'm fine now that I'm with you."

Ray didn't know if she was trying to flirt but she did make him feel confident so he continued, "You don't have to worry about anything, darling. I will protect you from the demons these dark streets possess." They began walking down the sidewalk together. "I'm off work anyway. Would you like something to eat?"

"I'm alright…I…" she stopped when she spotted her husband stepping out of his car with another woman. Her heart truly ached despite already finding out about his infidelities based on obvious evidence and word-of-mouth from others. She took Ray's hand and quickly turned the opposite direction.

"Where are we goin'?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here," she quickly said.

Ray heard the emotion in her voice and knew that she must've witnessed her cheating husband. So he took over the lead and said, "How about I take ya home and make sure ya alright?"

Evangeline wiped the wetness from her eyes and was suddenly thirsty for her wine. "I'd like that."

()()()()

Naveen woke up the following morning to Ray humming a song he's never heard of but figured who was behind it.

"Another dream about Evangeline?" he asked, already expecting a predictable answer.

"She kissed me, Cap!" Ray exclaimed. "She tasted like expensive wine."

"You're lying," Naveen said with a surprise grin.

"Honest to da man above it's true!" Ray said dreamily. "She told me everythang as I held her. We'll see each other again tonight. At her house."

"I'm happy for you, but isn't that risky? What if her husband catches you? Dr. Facilier isn't a man to mess with."

"Evangeline told me that he's hardly ever home during the night," Ray said, defensively.

"And you're just going to take her word?" he pressed.

"I trust her more than my life," said the ginger.

Naveen saw how serious his friend was and only shook his head.

"Oh Cap she was amazing! She makes this simple man very happy," he then sighed. "You will understand once your feelings for Cher deepen, Cap. That is if she lets you near her again."

"I guess I will have to figure that out some other time my friend. I have somewhere I need to be and it requires the old truck."

Ray pulled the keys from his pocket and threw them to his friend. "Go on ahead and take Ole Rita. I had plans of cleanin' the place anyways."

"Thanks bubby." Naveen to his room to dress.

()()()()

By the time Naveen arrived at Eudora's she was already outside in the garden to what looked like watering her flowers. She got up and brushed off any dirt that was on her dress before shaking his hand. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Naveen replied. "So, where do I begin?"

"The porch and stairs..." Eudora began.

Tiana woke up from a well deserved night's rest a little later that ususal and heard her mother outside speaking. She got out of the bed and headed out of the room. Once she opened the door, she saw a shirtless Naveen painting her front porch.

Shocked to see the man she gasped, "Oh!"

Naveen stopped painting and saw Tiana with her hair all over the place wearing what looked like a well fitted creme coloured night gown.

"Tiana?" he was just as surprised to see her.

Tiana opened her mouth, but nothing came out of it except a groan.

"You live here?" He asked, only looking at her face as he could tell that she was uncomfortable.

She modestly crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes I do!"

_'Eudora did mention that she had a daughter.' _he thought and took a step back. "I'm almost done with the front porch."

"You're a painter?" She asked, still surprised to see him.

"I am." Naveen wiped the sweat from his face.

Tiana couldn't help but to wonder her eyes on his well physic body. _'Lord have mercy.'_ she thought while checking him out. When Naveen caught her in the act she pretended to look at her finger nails.

He mentally laughed at that. Also feeling very flattered that she was attracted to him as he with her.

"I see that you're finally up, Tiana," Eudora said and looked over at Naveen. "Antonio baby are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Brown. I'm almost finished with the painting," Naveen said.

"No, you take a break and come around the back. Tiana will get you some lemonade and something to eat."

Naveen knew that he couldn't deny the offer. It was humid after all. So he obliged and went to the back of the house where the door was already open to the kitchen.

Eudora noticed her daughter watching the man and suppressed a humored grin. "He's not married babycakes."

"Mama...no." Tiana went into the kitchen. "I'm not interested."

"Didn't look like it to me," Eudora went to take a glass cup from the cupboard and handed it to her daughter. "You really need to stop acting proud and loosen up. You're only nineteen! Not ninty."

Tiana placed the pitcher of lemonade back into the second-hand icebox. "Here's his ice cold lemonade." She tried giving to her mother.

But Eudora refused it. "No, you serve it to him."

Naveen knocked on the back door before stepping in. "Am I interrupting?"

"No baby you came in just in time." Eudora smiled at the young man. "Tiana why don't you give him his lemonade? I have to finish Charlotte's evening gown." She hurried out of the kitchen and back into her sewing station where she offered the two some privacy.

"Here you go." She handed him the glass.

Naveen made sure to linger his hand over hers before brushing it away.

Tiana's breath shortened at the sensation of his bold touch. She looked up and saw _Antonio's_ charming smirk and exhaled. "It's le-lemonade."

"Thank you for the lemonade," Naveen said before downing it in one gulp. "Mm. It almost tastes as sweet as you do."

"Antonio!" Tiana exclaimed, suppressing her own grin. "My mama can hear you!"

Naveen looked over at Eudora who pretended to be busy and laughed. "She looks busy to me."

"Would you like some more lemonade or no?" she just about melted when he licked his lips in response.

"I'll take one more glass." He handed her back the glass and watched as she bended over to open the icebox. Naveen had to nod his head in approval. She was definitely built like a woman, with her rounded hips and smooth brown skin. He was fortunate enough to feel her smooth skin and hope that Tiana would overcome her pride and finally accept him.

"Here you…" she stopped when she caught him in the act this time. He didn't even seem ashamed by the action."…hmm…here's your lemonade." She then placed her hands on her hips.

Naveen felt her eyes on him as he gulped down the drink, and handed the glass cup back to her. "Thank you." He really wanted to talk about her avoiding him at work, but couldn't do it with her mother literally in the same room. "I should finish up the stairs."

"Alright." Tiana said, watching him head out the door.

"See you at work." he said.

"I'll be there." She then sighed. It really felt good to feel his hand on hers again. Their first kiss alone made her blush like a little girl and the more she thought about his lips on hers the easier it was for her to surrender to him.

But then she shook that thought from her head and placed the glass cup into the sink before leaving the kitchen.

"I saw that." Tiana heard Eudora teased from her sewing station. She ignored her and closed the door despite it already being muggy outside. She hurried over to open her window and stopped mid way when her brown eyes spotted a shirtless _Antonio_ painting a step. She eyed his toned six-pack and felt her breath shortened again. His pecs were the next she eyed before staring at his deltoid, biceps and triceps. His golden brown skin was already laced in sweat, making it glisten beautifully. This man could definitely do no wrong no matter his appearance.

She wondered what it could be like if he held her with his strong hands, threw her over his powerful shoulders before throwing her onto the bed and ripping off her night gown…

"Easy Tiana easy," she stopped and fanned herself. Stepping back from the window she hugging herself and wondered "What am I gonna do when I see him later at work?" She went back over to the window and exhaled at the sight of the man. "Why do you have to be so sexy?" And fell back onto the bed.

()()()()


	7. Crescent Rain Drops & Dreams Pt 1

A/N: I apologize for the long wait...

A Lost Star

Crescent Rain Drops & Dreams Pt. 1

The early morning rain really made dead business at Cals diner which meant a lot of down time for the employees that consist of Naveen, Tiana, and a new waiter by the name of Rosa. Tiana didn't find it necessary to hire another person after _Antonio_ but she could figure out why.

"Ti_a_na…" she really emphasized on the 'a'."Is this how you wipe the tables?"

Tiana rolled her eyes at the question. "Rosa you can wipe the tables anyway you please. As long as they're clean."

"But what if I do it wrong?" Rosa picked up a spoon and tried looking at her reflection. "Tiana when do we go to break? Mr. Cals told me that it's important that I keep up my appearance."

Rosa's eyes then brighten when she saw Naveen leaving the kitchen and squeaked. "Antonio! Over here!"

Naveen groaned and tried ignoring the woman.

"Oh you can hear me!" Rosa said with a giggle and looked at Tiana. "Men love me. I mean, look at me!"

"I'm sure they do," Tiana looked out the window at the rain. "And I have to walk into this rain."

Naveen went over to Tiana and stood beside her. Since their meeting at her mother's house earlier that day when he came to paint their porch, she seemed to have opened just a bit. And she didn't have an attitude towards him.

"You have to walk out there by yourself?" he asked.

"I can manage," Tiana said without looking at him. Tonight's slow shift was torture for as _Antonio_ was almost everywhere she was. Not that she mind. That new girl Rosa was really trying to get his attention with her perfectly cut blonde hair and voluptuous…blouse.

"I would never ruin my beautiful hair by walking in that rainstorm, Rosa smiled at her reflection.

Ignoring her comment, Naveen said to Tiana. "You know that if you need any help…"

"I'm fine Naveen," Tiana finally looked up at him with a small smile. "But thank you. Really."

Naveen returned the gesture.

"Alright, alright!" Cals stepped in. "Diner is closed for the day."

"But we've got two more hours left," said Tiana.

"The rain is supposed to be getting worse which means no customers and I refuse to run my electricity so everybody get out…" the older man then grinned at Rosa."Would you like a ride home, baby?"

"Oh course, Mr. Cals!" Rosa giggled. "And I had such a great time. Antonio was a big help."

Naveen frowned. "I was?"

"Of course you were! You taught me how to wipe tables and take orders!"

"Uh…" Naveen and Tiana looked at one another. "…Tiana actually—

"That's right!" Tiana interrupted him. "He was a big help."

"Yeah, yeah good for Antonio now everyone out." ordered the man.

Tiana went to grab her hat and coat with Naveen not too far behind.

"Hey!" he began.

"I hope this umbrella holds." Tiana picked up the umbrella from the closet as Naveen slipped on his jacket.

"In case it breaks I've got mine," he offered.

"I should be okay," she walked back out into the diner to see a single key on the table. "He wants me to lock up." She then opened the door for herself and Naveen and locked the door once they were outside.

"Does it always rain in New Orleans?" He opened his umbrella as Tiana placed the key in the mailbox and started to open her own umbrella.

"I never really notice," she said, walking down the sidewalk. She didn't want to be rude with _Antonio_ but she couldn't miss the trolley.

"Tiana wait up!" Naveen caught up with her.

"Don't you have a truck to drive home?" she asked.

"Ray has it…but I've—

"Ugh no!" Tiana exclaimed just as her umbrella blew up.

"Here. I'll share mine." Naveen offered.

"No, I…can…fix this…" Tiana tried putting the umbrella back in its shape but realized it couldn't be fixed. So she threw it into a trash can and surrendered under the offered umbrella.

Naveen could see that she tried to keep her distance while staying under but whenever she tried she would accidentally bump into him.

"Looks like you're having a hard time staying under this umbrella…" he eased his arm around her shoulders."…is that better?"

Tiana was surprised by his gesture but didn't push away. It actually felt good. "Um…thank you." She heard him snickering and she rolled her eyes. "You're really enjoying me being uncomfortable aren't you?"

"You're being cautious as you should be. Sharing an umbrella can be quite intimate."

She sighed and realized how foolish she was acting. "I don't know about that." And was thankful for the trolley nearing their way.

As she stepped on and was about to pay her fare Naveen quickly put the amount in.

"I've got it." He then put his fare in.

"I could've paid my own way." She sat on an available seat in the almost empty ride.

Naveen sat beside her with his hand on the handle of the closed umbrella. "Well you don't have to today." He gave Tiana a charming grin and was almost pleasantly surprised to see her giving him a small crack of a smile.

"Thank you," she said. "But I will pay my way next time."

"You really need to loosen up and relax sometimes. It would be nice for a change," he said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"And you need to loosen down," Tiana rolled her eyes knowing that her response wasn't as clever.

Naveen only chuckled

"What's so funny?" she asked, looking out the window.

"This memory that came to mind." He partly told the truth.

That caught her interest so she turned to look at him, "You've been remembering events from your past?"

He nodded. "I had this one particular dream about my parents, or at least I assume they're my parents."

"How did they look? How were their personalities?"

Naveen was pleased to see her as interested as he was. So he explained as detailed as possible. "They seemed like okay people. A bit uptight and stern. My father was sterner and seemed to be talking to me about responsibility. But that was all I could remember."

"At least you're beginning to remember," Tiana pulled out her hand over Naveen's. "Well, my stop is coming up." she rose and started towards the doors.

Naveen got up as well and followed Tiana off the trolley. "Tiana!"

"You do realize that the next bus or trolley won't be for several hours," she said, rushing to her house.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. I need to get out more,"

"Glad that it stopped raining long enough for us to get in the house." Tiana opened the door and closed it as soon as they got inside. "Mama?" she called out.

Naveen found a folded piece of paper on the floor with Tiana's name written on it. "Here's a note for you."

"Thank you," she took the paper and began reading. "Hmm...she's at the La Bouffs and won't be back until this evening." she refolded the paper. "Lottie must've needed her over."

"Lottie?" he asked.

"An old childhood friend of mine. She's so convinced that she'll marry a prince just so that she could be a princess. You know, one of those wishful types. I love the girl, but wishing on stars will get you nowhere."

"I don't know about that," said Naveen, who was not so sure why he said it himself.

"Have a seat," Tiana instructed. "Are you hungry?"

"I could use a sandwich." he sat back and relaxed on the sofa.

She looked them up and down. "Well you better get off your behind and make your own sandwich."

"What?" he got up, surprised with her sas.

She laughed. "Sit back down. I'll fix us something."

"No I'll help." he offered.

"Please. I insist." she said.

"I can mince and satu," he bragged.

Tiana held a humour grin while taking out the salt and pepper. "It's sauté and you've done enough for me already."

"Fine. We're even."

"Oh so you're giving up so easily, " she teased.

Naveen arrogantly strutted over behind Tiana. "Who said that I was giving up? I only said that we were even…and while we're on the topic. Why aren't we on even terms of our relationship?"

"What are you doing?" she asked, her heartbeat increasing as he took her hands.

"Asking you a question," he brushed his lips on her temple.

"Antonio…" she lightly panted, fighting the urge to turn around and kiss him."I'm trying to make us something to eat." She also wasn't stopping him as she forgot about mincing the bell peppers.

Naveen soon brushed his lips down to the side on her neck and shoulder. He was willing to go as far as he could until another flash flooded his memories...

_'I'll never get married!' he announced to a group of friends while they cheered him on._

_Three provocative women wearing only their underwear approached him._

_As cocky as ever, Naveen rubbed his hands together and says,_

_'Mush mutts! Mush.'_

_Like trained animals the women all began either taking off his shoes to give his feet a massaging while kissing them and getting a tongue-a-thon session from one of the women..._

Naveen frowned at the memory and couldn't imagine treating Tiana in such a way. As he tried ignoring the indecent thought another memory rolled in...

_'I thought you love me!' cried some women._

_'No! He loves only me! Tell her, Naveen!" cried her sister._

_'No, it's me!' exclaimed another sister._

_Naveen only chuckled with his guard standing behind them. "I told you ladies that I will never settle down. Not even for princesses who cannot deny my handsomeness."_

_"I will be your slave. Your everything if you choose me," promised the woman._

_'No me!' said her sister_

_'No me, please,' begged her sister._

_But Naveen simply snapped his fingers and left the guards to throw out the women as if they were yesterday's garbage..._

Naveen quickly pulled away from an aroused Tiana feeling the exact same away but also scared to death.

Tiana turned to look at him and wondered what was on his mind. "What is it, Antonio?"

"I don't know..."

She saw the lost man and knew that he must've remembered something from his past. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I...yes...no!" he began, but then shook his head.

"Here. Sit down." she led him to the couch where she sat beside him. "What did you remember?"

"Naveen," he answered, still unsure on how much he should share.

"Na-what?" she asked, curiously.

"Naveen. People were referring that name to me," he looked at her. "The people were dressed elegantly. Upper-class maybe?"

"Do you remember anything else?" she pressed.

"No." he lied, avoiding to tell her about the memories where he treated women so harshly.

Tiana was satisfied enough and even smiled. "Naveen...is that a first or nickname?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

She wasn't convinced. "Why don't I believe you?"

Naveen looked at her and saw how serious and concerned she was, despite seeing right through him and laughed. "I can't fool you can I?"

She shook her head with a smirk on her lips. "Not at all."

He took this as an opportunity to switch topics. "Or like how I'm about to kiss those beautiful full lips."

That caught her off guard and as she was about to answer, Naveen pressed his lips onto hers. "Mm..." left her lips while finally surrendering to the man's advances.

Naveen was just as eager to kiss and taste her once more. He had to risk all of what was accomplished after her pushing him away and was pleased by the outcome. Instead of cutting the osculation short she continued on with it. It felt so good to feel her soft lips again, and the best part about it was no interruptions from Dr. Facilier.

Then suddenly, heavy knocking could be heard at the front door.

Naveen pulled Tiana closer and began kissing her on the neck. "It's only the wind."

Tiana wanted to believe that but once the knocking began again she pushed him away, "I'm sorry...I have to get this," rising up to answer the door to...

"Mr. La Bouff?" she was surprised to see him.

"Tiana I just had ya mama sent to the coloured hospital," helooked like he was crying, or about to.

"What happened to her? Is she alright?" she asked, Naveen joining her by the door.

Big Daddy restrained himself from inquiring about the young man standing behind her, but stayed silent on that subject and focused on the most important one.

"She's collapsed and never woke up."

Tiana gasped.

()()()()

Ray watched as Evangeline stared off into the morning rain. He spent another night in the woman's company and even if all they did was speak during their time together he was still very much satisfied by with outcome.

Suddenly, he was completely taken off guard when she ran out into the rain, laughing and spinning as if she were a child.

"Come on down here and enjoy God's shower!"

Ray being a man who wasn't afraid to try new activities quickly joined her and got the shock of his life when she pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss was short-lived that came with an, "I love you, Raymond"

He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Y-you do?"

Evangeline felt like she was in love and nodded her head. "Yes Raymond I love you so much. Even if you are a simple Cajun."

The last comment hurt and on top of that she reeked and tasted like wine. He had his doubts. "How long have you felt that way?"

She laughed and pulled him unto her. "Since the moment you walked be back home. Now kiss me," she tried kissing him again but was stopped. Confused, she asked, "What is it?"

"I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you Evangeline," he confessed while caressing her cheek. "And this simple Cajun didn't need liquor to say it."

The comment offended Evangeline's alcohol induced mind. So she slapped him, immediately regetting her gesture. "Oh Raymond I'm so sorry."

He didn't say another word as he stretched out his arm for her to take it. When she did he walked them on the back porch and into her home before separating from her.

"Have a great day, madam," he said with obvious hurt in his tone.

"No, don't leave," she pleaded and let out a dry cough. "That's all my husband does is leave." Tears streaming down her face.

Ray hated to leave her alone and out of his love he took her hand and kissed it. "I will never leave, but I won't stand around neitha. Not as long as ya still married to him."

He then left the lost woman where she was and headed for his truck.

"Raymond!" Evangeline hurried and took him by the wrist. When his green eyes stared right into her hazel orbs she knew that it wasn't the liquor this time.

Putting her hand on his jaw she looked at him with tear-filled eyes, "I honesty love you Raymond. With all of my heart."

He knew that this time she was being genuine. "Ma belle..." and covered his hand with hers."Ma belle Evangeline."

And for the first time in her life she felt her heart skip a beat by his simple...no, beautiful cajun accent.

()()()()

Tiana and Naveen stood in the waiting room anxious for the results. Big Daddy had already picked up Charlotte and left after staying for an hour and Tiana was grateful for their support. She was all the more grateful to have Naveen there, but she couldn't have him wait with her all day.

"You should be at home resting."

"I want to be here for you and your mother," Naveen said reassuringly with his arms around her frame.

Tiana gave him a weak smile before returning the hug feeling: scared for her mother and her own sanity. Thankfully she also felt safe in 'Antonio's' arms.

Just then, Dr. Facilier opened the door and walked in on the young couple. Surprised and angered to see his little former nurse in the arms of...'Antonio'!

He cleared his throat, catching the couple's attention.

"Good morning..." he greeted despite having to stay several hours than he usually did. "...Tiana...your mother has dehydration and will remain at my hospital until further notice."

"Thank you, Dr. Facilier." Tiana said taking Naveen's hand, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

It took all the willpower Naveen had to not sock the slender but lanky built man off his feet. His obvious lustful stares were getting more annoying the moment he was aware of being here.

"May I see her...my mother?" she asked the doctor.

He opened the door. "Follow me."

They both started until Facilier stopped them. "One visitor at a time."

Tiana frowned. "I thought that it was two visitors,"

"Things changed since you left, darlin'," The Dr. said, giving her a glare. "Now do you want to see ya mama or stay out here with lover boy."

She looked up at Naveen who nodded his head. "I'll be alright out here."

"I'll be right back." Tiana let go of Naveen's hand and walked through the open door pass Facilier who then gave Naveen a glare.

The prince returned the gesture until the doctor closed the door behind him.

He only hope that the doctor wouldn't try anything now that he and Tiana were alone. There was something about Facilier that actually made Naveen relate to him. And that thought actually scared him.

"Faldi faldonza," he said.

()()()()


	8. Crescent Rain Drops & Dreams Pt 2

A Lost Star

Crescent Rain Drops & Dreams Pt. 2

Tiana walked into the room to see her mother sewing and immediately went over to her.

"Mama! What are you doing? You're supposed to be resting."

"Babycakes I'm fine! Just give me a hug and have a talk." Eudora opened her arms and Tiana accepted it.

She then sat on the chair that was beside the bed and took her mother's hand. "What happened?"

"I don't know exactly. Last I remember I was working on Charlotte's dress and the next I remember waking up here."

"Mama you do remember when Dr. Facilier telling you to slow down?" asked a anxious Tiana.

"I slowed down some," Eudora said. "And I'm not that old."

"I know but if you want to be here to see your grandchildren then its best that you listen to the doctor."

Eudora's eyes widen. "You're pregnant?"

Tiana wrinkled her nose. "Mama! No. I was just saying…"

"You and Antonio seem to know each other very well."

"Mama please…" Tiana rolled her eyes, hiding her blushing.

Eudora raised her eyebrow. "Mmhm."

Tiana sughed. "Mama we're not changing the subject here. What did the doctor tell you?"

"That I will recover if I take a break and drink more fluids. He also mentioned that the humidity is getting too much for me and that I should have water in my company at all times."

Tiana's eyes watered as she watched her mother repeat what her doctor told her. She also noticed the woman looking a bit smaller, weight loss was evident in her arms and hands was showing signs of aging. She also knew of her arthritis which came and went.

Eudora saw how concerned her daughter was and lightly squeezed her hand. "Babycakes I'll be just fine. Don't you worry about me," She gave her a small smile. "Now you go on and live ya life. You're still very young and need to start working on marriage and babies."

Tiana shook her head. "I'll stay."

"I insist, honey," said her mother with a now serious face. "Do it for me."

"Mama please—

"Leave!" Eudora then groaned in pain. "Oh..."

"Mama!" Tiana let go of her unconscious mother before stepping out of the room and yelling out, "Somebody help!" That was when she realized there was more to what her mother and Dr. Facilier told her about the woman's sudden illness.

Dr. Facilier and another nurse burst into the room immediately going to Eudora.

"Sadie get the visitor out of here!" the doctor ordered.

But Tiana wasn't leaving. "What is going on with my mother?"

"Sadie!"

The nurse gently touched Tiana's arm. "Tiana, you have to-

But she pushed her hand out the way. "What is going on?" she watched her mother began to shake uncontrollably.

"Sadie help me keep her still!" said the doctor, holding down the older woman's arms.

Tiana watched as the nurse held down her mother's arms while Facilier injected her with medicine that quickly calmed her into a slumber.

"Keep an eye on her for me," said the doctor as he looked over at a shocked Tiana. "Follow me darlin"

Tiana followed the doctor out in the hall with so many questions in mind. "What is really going on with my mother?"

He remained stoic while answering. "She strictly requested that I don't share her diagnosis to anyone."

"But she's my mother!" Tiana exclaimed with tear filled eyes and agitation.

"I'm sorry Tiana but I can't," he placed both hands over her shoulders, knowing her vulnerable state wouldn't let her notice or think of their last meeting.

"Once she wakes up I'll see if I can talk her out of her request," he said with a fabricated grin. "Until then you should head on back home and rest."

Tiana thought about protesting but decided not to. At least for her mother and her own sanity. "I'll be back later this evening." She walked away feeling defeated and helpless.

Dr. Facilier watched her with tempting eyes. "Oh It'll only be a matter of time…darling."

Tiana is a woman who depended on no one, but at this very moment she needed someone to catch her as she fell into her mild depression.

"Antonio!" she called for him as soon as she opened the door. And was thankful to feel his strong arms circle around her frame in a protective manner.

"I'm here," said Naveen in a comforting voice.

"Take me home." Was all that left her mouth as emotions were tensely high.

()()()()

Naveen brought Tiana back home just as the rain was beginning to pour down once again. Since leaving the hospital she haven't spoke one word and it concerned Naveen to where the only thought was for her to rest. So he helped her to her bedroom.

"Do you think that you can stay here alone? I will stay only if you want me to," he said after he taking off her second shoe.

"I want you to stay," she admitted. "But I know that you must go back to your..." she stopped in fear of more tears leaving from her eyes.

The thought of losing another parent was more raw than she could remember.

She looked up at Naveen who stood before her. Strong was the word she would use to describe him at the moment, and she needed that strength to get through the constant worrying.

So when he sat beside her she leaned over to rest her head on his chest. It was all too much as her eyes began to water again.

Naveen held a distraught Tiana in his arms as she finally broke down. He couldn't remember ever being as close to his mother as Tiana was to hers, but then again he couldn't remember his own mother minus her lukewarm smile and failed attempt comforting him.

As he was beginning to remember his own parents a tempting destraction put that on hold as Tiana's vanilla scent lingered into his nose. Soon her breath hit his neck, hitting a very familiar sensation in him. He immediately pulled away from the hug.

"I'm sorry," was all he said to the obviously emotional young woman. "Is there anything you need?"

She nodded her head while leaning forward and capturing his mouth with hers.

Naveen couldn't deny the warmth of her body pressing against his while her lips connected to his. She felt and tasted like his ideal woman—perfection. When he saw her lying back on her bed he witnessed the lust, fear and uncertainty in her eyes. There was a voice in his head encouraging him to have her. This would certainly be the best opportunity to take advantage of her and have his way, but once again he couldn't do that to her. Not to his dream girl. Not to the woman he loves. She deserves better. She deserves the best.

He sighed and shook his head, almost regretfully. "We can't do this."

Tiana frowned, obviously with a million emotions running through her head. She sat up hugging herself and feeling ashamed and cheap. What has gotten into her? Now Antonio will think that she was a hypocritical loose woman. His kisses felt wonderful. The comfort of his arms were welcoming. His strong body was welcoming. The way he stared at her as she waited for him was inviting, but then he was the one who stopped them from going forward. Not her.

Naveen saw the shame across her face and gently took her hand to his. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I will be honest and tell you that I wanted you more than I ever wanted any woman from my past, but you are very upset about your mother."

"I know I am," She said quickly, standing up. "I—I'm not like this…vulnerable and weak."

He also got up. "No one said that you're weak, but I will say that I respect you enough to not take advantage of you." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you, Tiana."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Antonio…"

"I'm not pressuring you into anything. I've been feeling this way since the day I met you," he confessed. "I don't know if you also feel this way—

"I do." She interrupted him by putting her hand over his lips. "I love you but my dreams…"

"I would like to share those dreams with you, Tiana," Naveen smiled, and kissed her hands. "I will get another job or two…that way your dreams can come true sooner. And I can see that beautiful smile of yours more often."

Tiana returned the smile for the first time and saw the determination in his eyes. "You don't have to do that…"

"But I want to…you deserve all the best and I will do everything I can in my power to make sure that it will happen." Naveen kissed both of her hands again. "Your dreams are now my dreams."

Tiana closed her eyes and deeply exhaled for the first time. It was a beautiful moment despite the darkness she fell into earlier, but like a prince 'Antonio' was there to catch her before she went deeper into it.

And as they lay in each other's arms in a long and blissful silence with the rain hitting the bedroom window, Tiana gazed at a slumbering Naveen, running her fingers through his brown locks and whispered, "Yes Antonio, my dreams are your dreams."

She then rested her head on his chest and within minutes fell into a much needed peaceful slumber.

()()()()

A/N: More to come...


	9. Welcome Home

A Lost Star

Welcome Home

When Tiana woke up again she almost forgot that 'Antonio' was in bed with her and suppressed a scream when she remembered his gentlemanly intentions earlier.

"What time is it?" she heard him ask.

"Ten minutes after four," she tried getting up but was pulled back into bed.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered onto her neck in a husky voice.

Tiana giggled a little. Obviously enjoying his soft lips on her. "And how are you gonna try and stop me?"

Naveen pulled her on top of him and began a new round of kissing. He ran his hands up and down her back carefully avoiding her derriere, as round and tempting it would feel in his hands he didn't want to seem like a pervert.

Tiana felt his tongue dancing in her mouth making her body ache for more than kissing. A soft moan escapes her mouth, her fingers running through his thick silk locks as her heartbeat increased.

"Mm mi benita," he pulled from the kiss to look up at her and once again saw the love and lust within them. He licked his lips at the sight before him. "Hevja de y benita"

Tiana raised a curious brow, "What does that mean?"

He caressed her cheek, "The most beautiful angelic beauty." And pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

That was until she stopped him. "Wait. How did you know that?"

Naveen frowned, puzzled. "Know what?""

"What that meant?" she asked.

"Hm." Naveen thought about it before answering, "I don't know. I never really thought of it," he said and continued, "Mi benita y baphilixia caffotones fantinza...," he stopped and laughed. "I can speak another language!""

He pulled Tiana into a bear hug and began kissing her.

She laughed. "Antonio!" and then pressed her lips with his in a passionate kiss that lasted much longer.

That was until his stomach growled.

Tiana pulled from the kiss with concerned eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"For you..." he smirked.

She got off him and the bed, standing up. "We best be getting something to eat before we leave."

"We're going to see your mother." he got off the bed.

"No!" She pointed to him. "You've done enough for me."

He cupped her face in his hand and gave her a kiss. "I don't mind it." he kissed her again.

"No I mean it. You've got your own life. Your jobs."

He snorted. "I doubt that anyone wants any of the jobs Ray and I choose. The prep cooking job is the best I have."

"Oh? What's so great about Cals?" she asked, curiously.

"The beauty..." he looked at her.

Tiana couldn't hide her blushing this time. "Alright prince charming come help me fix us up something."

"What did you just call me?" he asked as that phrase hit him too close to home.

"Prince charming?" she asked, puzzled.

"Prince..." he said. "...prince of Maldonia..."

Tiana looked puzzled. "What? Do you remember more from your past Antonio?"

"I think that Maldonia is my home," he confessed.

"Maldony-what?" Tiana asked.

"An old kingdom…" he smiled at the thought. "It's my home. And that mysterious language is from that kingdom. Maldonian I believe."

"Maldonian," she repeated. "And you live in a kingdom called Maldonia..." she knew his hands looked too perfect to belong to a working man, "And the word prince reminds you of the prince of Maldonia?"

Naveen's heartbeat increased while nodding.

Tiana gasped at the connection. "…wait…" she gave him the side eye. "Are you the prince of Maldonia?"

"No," he answered quickly and stepped out of the room. "We should get started with the food."

Tiana followed him out and led them to the kitchen, puzzled at his sudden change in behavior. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't" Naveen said.

"You can't?" she repeated.

"I won't…I think I have a headache coming on." He put his hands on his temples.

"Why don't you have a seat in the living room sofa while I fix us something?" She offered and rushed right into the kitchen to get him a glass of ice water. After serving him the drink she pulled out some peppers.

Naveen watched as she began prepping and mincing the vegetables and slicing bread feeling guilty for lying and not telling her the entire truth on him remembering his life as Prince Naveen of Maldonia. The memory came as quickly as him getting struck by that speeding vehicle that hit him.

He even remember Tiana instructing him to 'stay awake' for him. And came to accept with open arms his new life as 'Antonio' and if all goes well then perhaps he will have Tiana as his wife, and her knowing what he wants her to know about him.

He figured that if he shared his tainted past filled of booze, drugs and a different woman or five a night then she wouldn't want anything to do with him. And who would blame her?

Tiana was the girl he use to find boring. The girl who would rain on his parade. The girl who would pose as a challenge to him. Yes, a challenge because she was the woman that hardly or no men ever got to claim romantically. The strong-willed, stubborn, hardworking beauty who tried pushing away an equally strong-willed, stubborn and hardworking version of him to the side. _Hardworking?_ He snorted in humour. A man he thought he'd never become all due to her. It was all for her.

Naveen wondered how his parents would react? They would certainly be more surprised that he has as many jobs as he does. And then there's settling for only one woman.

"Tiana."

"Did you just call my name?" she asked from the kitchen.

Naveen got up from the couch to go over to Tiana and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her neck a peck. "It smells good in here."

She laughed. "I'm pretty sure the entire house smells like olive salad."

"So that's what they call it." He watched as she finished up the very hardy muffulettas. "You're planning to make a fat man out of me?"

She lightly bit the bottom of her lip. Despite her mother's condition she was thankful to have 'Antonio' with her. A simple man, with the exception of his mysteriously perfect hands, coming from a humbling background such as hers. A very simple man who she instantly fell in love with.

Her mother will be pleased once she tells her.

They took their meal outside along with lemonade out on the front porch enjoying the cooler breeze thanks to the rain that left hours earlier as well as a neighbor and his friend a few houses down playing a guitar and trumpet.

"Man that was just, achidonza!" he said, his stomach now full.

Tiana laughed. "What does that mean?"

"It means awesome…but in this case it means perfection. I believe that I ate a week's worth." He reached over to brush the strand of hair that rested on her forehead.

"Is that all you want me for? Is my sandwich making skills?" she teased.

He shook his head. "Oh no…I want you for your dancing skills."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't dance."

"You don't dance?" he raised a brow, standing up.

Tiana shook her head as Naveen took her hands. "No Antonio...I-I don't dance!"

"Music is all over this beautiful town and you don't dance? I don't believe it." he pulled her closer to him as they slow dance to the music.

"This is embarrassing," she whispered.

"You're fine." he said leading her.

Mrs. Henderson stepped out of her house when she saw the young couple dancing. A smile formed on her lips.

"This is the first time I've seen you dance, Tiana," she said, interrupting the couple.

"I don't dance," Tiana said, feeling a little uncertain about her dancing skills.

"Looks like it to me," the older woman then looked over at Naveen, brightening up. "You were one of my painters."

"I was," Naveen said, "How is it holding up?"

"Ya'll did a good job," she complimented and looked at Tiana. "How is your mother doing Tiana?"

"I'm leaving in a few to-

"I can give you kids a ride in my new car. My son Douglas gave it to me as a gift."

Tiana didn't really want to be bothered with Mrs. Henderson so much especially when she's always showboating and holding her nose up to everyone.

"No, it's okay, Mrs. Henderson."

"Sure! Thanks!"

Both Tiana and Naveen said at the same time.

"Oh?" asked Mrs. Henderson, confused.

Tiana frowned at Naveen who also looked puzzled.

"Are you coming or not?" asked the older woman in a haste.

Tiana didn't want to seem rude to her mother's friend and sighed. "We're coming."

()()()()

Once Tiana and Naveen reached the hospital, she was quickly reminded of what she was about to face. Her sick mother. The thought of losing her was unbearable, just as when she lost her father. She didn't think she survived when her father passed but thanks to keeping their dream of owning a restaurant alive helped her cope. But if her mother dies, what will she fall back on? Marrying 'Antonio' and birthing his children? Sure it would help cope with the loss, but it would also rub the guilt deep as she wouldn't have any time to her dream.

With an exhale and support from Antonio she would be okay. And even if he weren't there she'd put on a brave face either way. A coward was the last thing she was.

"Hey Tiana!" Yolanda opened the door and waved at her.

"Yolanda." she went over to her friend. "Is my mother awake?"

The nurse nodded and led them to Eudora's room. "She's stable. Just try to make the visit short. We want her completely well before she leaves."

"Thank you Yolanda," Tiana said and took Naveen's hand. "This is Antonio."

The nurse smiled, remembering the man. "Hello…Antonio."

"Hello...Yolanda," he said as he and Tiana walked into the room.

"Alright now...,I'll see ya'll later." Yolanda closed the door and was startled to see Dr. Facilier out and speaking with a young and handsome gentleman. She eased right back into the room.

The small party looked over at Yolanda who gave them all a warm smile. "Dr. Facilier is out there."

Tiana looked up at Naveen. "He told us that he now allows one visitor at a time."

Yolanda rolled her eyes. "He's full of horsesh...," she stopped herself when she saw Eudora give her the side eye. "Sorry Eudora."

"Mmhm." Eudora said with a raised brow.

"Well I better go. I just gave ya'll the head's up on the head doc," she said. "You need anything Eudora?"

"I've got my daughter here and that's all I need right now," she took Tiana's hand.

The nurse nodded before leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Eudora asked the two.

"The fabricated rules," Tiana said. "How are you feeling, mama?""

"Better than I was earlier." She looked Naveen up and down. "Antonio you've been spendin' a lot of time with my daughter lately."

"I am," he admitted.

"And do you have feelings for her?" she pressed.

"Mama!" Tiana said... feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright," Naveen said with humour. "I do have strong feelings for your daughter" he confessed.

Tiana's own heart fluttered at his openness but remained blank in front of her mother. "Mama you really need to focus on gettin' better."

"I believe she is, Tiana," Naveen said. "She's sewing, reading," he picked up a thick red book "Very lengthy. She's occupied."

"I'm more than occupied. I'm thankful that the Lord is blessing me with my strength back," Eudora folded her hands. "My arthritis isn't even bothering me. You don't need to worry about me babycakes."

"I can't help but to worry," Tiana said. "It's my job as your daughter to make sure that you're alright."

"No it isn't," Eudora scolded. "It's your job to live your life. I will be fine." She then smiled at the two. "Antonio baby may you escort my babycakes back home? And kiss her as much as you can. She's in need of loosening up.'

"Mama please. " Tiana said.

"Give ya mama a hug," Eudora opened her arms.

Tiana returned her mother's hug. "I'll see you tomorrow after work."

"You go straight home. I've got the nurses here to help out." Eudora released the hug.

"Are you sure mama" Tiana asked. "Family is important."

"It is." The middle age woman nodded.

"And as your daughter you should at least share whatever is going on with you." She hinted.

"I'm dehydrated! That last episode was due to complications associated with it. Naveen please take her from here." Eudora said.

Tiana sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You your daddy's daughter. As stubborn as a bull," the older woman then shook her head. "There's no need to be here."

"And I love you too, mama" Tiana opened the door. "Come on Antonio."

"You have a good evening, Mrs—

"Call me mama or Eudora." she said.

"Eudora," he gave her a grin before leaving out the room with Tiana.

Dr. Facilier caught sight of Tiana as soon as she stepped out of the room. His intensely hectic workshift was finally over and he was now in the end of a charitable agreement with the gentleman he was speaking with, "The hospital appreciates the generous donation, Mr. Henderson."

"Please, call me Douglas," said the man who too saw Tiana. He was impressed.

"I better go before my mother comes up here looking for me," he partly joked.

Dr. Facilier watched the man confidently heading towards Tiana's way and couldn't help but to be annoyed. "Damn does the whole town want this girl or what?" he huffed. "There's no way in hell I can compete with him and that lover boy...," he glared at Naveen.

"Tiana Brown?"

Tiana heard someone calling her name and turned to see who it was. She regretted doing such action. "Douglas Henderson...I didn't know that you were back in town."

Without a warning he pulled her in for a hug. "It's been so long."

Naveen was puzzled and jealous as to why this man was hugging on Tiana. So he cleared his throat.

Tiana pulled from the hug, thankful for being able to breathe again. "What brings you here?"

"Business," he answered.

Naveen hated the way the man was eyeing his Tiana and said, "We should get you back home if we want to get to work on time."

"Oh, yes. It was really nice seeing you, Douglas," Tiana was more than thrilled that Naveen got them out of Douglas' company.

"I'll see you again, Tiana! I'll be here for a while!" he then stopped smiling. "And I _will_ get a yes this time."

()()()()


	10. It's A Slow Night

A/N: This chapter is more of a filler but still important. I really appreciate the feedback and there's some of you who are confused about Naveen's actual name being in the story. I'm aware that his name is written in, but they aren't mentioned by the characters in the quote. They are mentioned by me, the writer for the readers. (Notice how 'Antonio' is sometimes semi quoted whenever his name is mentioned by me but Naveen isn't? Another example is: _Naveen deepened the kiss by opening Tiana's mouth, circling his tongue around hers. Panting, Tiana says, "No Antonio...mm...we have to stop this before I-I...mmm," she gave up trying to find an excuse. She wanted his lips on hers. She needed his lips on hers._) Does that make any sense? lol. I apologize for the confusion and if you do spot Tiana or anyone else mentioning his name (Naveen) then put it in the review or pm it to me so that I can correct it. I will thank you on my next author note.

I will try to give you weekly all updates as I'm almost finished with the next chapter. Also, the story will be coming to an end soon (ten to twelve more chapters) and the sequel to **The Thrill Of It All**(based on the alternate ending of the first one) will be posted soon. I'll give you all a sneak peek from that story on a future chapter.

But enough about that! Here's chapter 10! Will have chapter 11 posted sometime this week.

I also do not own Princess And The Frog or the characters Evelynn, Camila and Franklin Laveaux (Those wonderful characters belongs to Teekar.) Enjoy!

A Lost Star

It's A Slow Night

3 weeks later...

Its been almost a month since Naveen got his memory back and he had to admit that he missed the luxurious side of his royal life. Not the women, booze and hard party, but the money to buy whatever he wanted. And If he had the money he would certainly have more than enough of it for the restaurant's down payment and whatever that was leftover for their perfect home and wedding...not necessarily in that order. Eudora wouldn't have any of that. Hell, Tiana wouldn't have any of it.

He would imagine what life would be like if Tiana was his for the rest of his life. His wife. Life-long partner. The mother of their children.

He sighed while looking at the golden ring he held in his hand. Though it was a fake, he still felt that Tiana deserved better than wearing some kiddie candy toy as an engagement ring.

"I know that look from a mile away," Ray said.

"Which look?" questioned Naveen. "The sad and pathetic one or the you have no chance in hell look."

Ray frowned, puzzled by the response. "All I see is the love look Cap. What's this other nonsense you talkin' bout?"

"How Tiana deserves much better than what I'm offering her," Naveen began pacing back and forth. "She is the kind of girl who should have the best."

"I know how ya feelin' Cap," agreed Ray who understood how his friend felt more than anything. "Evangeline has the world. She lives in a big nice home and wear expensive clothes. All due to dat doctor she wedded."

"Money really take you places," Naveen said.

"Not too far." Ray said. "Home is most important,"

"Until you have to feed your family," Naveen added, bitterly. Sitting beside his friend on the couch.

Ray ignored the comment and tried to remain optimistic. "At least you get to see Cher everyday. I see Evangeline once or twice a week. And recently I ain't seen her no thanks to her husband coming home more often, And she did mention gettin' a few more rooms attached to her house."

Naveen shook his head at his friend. "You really need to not go near her my friend. She is married."

"We care for each other."

"Married women are trouble. Trust me, I know!" Naveen had his fair share of married women. And even though he was a playboy at the time the affairs would somehow come to light which ended Badly for the wives as he would break it off with them.

"Evangeline is different," Ray said with a huff. Not even aware of Naveen's slip-up due to his own misery. "She's not in love with him."

"But she's still married." he pointed out. "Look Ray. As your friend I worry about you. You're playing with fire and I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Ray smiled at his friend. "I'll be fine Cap."

"I will take your word my friend," Naveen stood back up. "It's about time I head out to work."

"Alright Cap. Try not to get too lovestruck on the job. Mr. Cals don't like romance."

"Eh. He isn't there tonight," Naveen picked up his jacket and headed towards the door. "See you later."

()()()()

"Here's your order," Tiana placed the final dish down for the older couple before going back to collect more orders. Tonight hasn't been very busy but the tips were decent. The couple she just served were usually good tippers. She hoped that tonight made no different.

"Good evening," she heard Naveen say to her as he walked in.

"Late again Antonio?" she asked, with a small smile.

"Ten minutes," he winked at her. "Are we still on for later?"

"Mm hmm." Tiana said as a group of men walked in. She then rolled her eyes, already knowing they were there for trouble.

"Excuse me gal..." called out a blonde hair man.

"Coming," Tiana said with clenched teeth. She went over to the four man and his friends asked asked, "How may I help you gentlemen this evening?"

Another young man, a brunette, smirked up at her. "You can help by giving us your sweetest...assets."

Tiana heard snorting and snickers from the men who were obviously young and drunk. "And what do you mean by that, sir?"

His brows rose, "Well, I was hoping you could give me and my boys here some of your prize winning beignets." He then tugged at her apron. "And perhaps a little something on the side...that is if ya want _big_ tip."

"Anything else? Like coffee?" She stepped back, ignoring his last request, growing offensive.

Naveen stepped out to see Tiana at the table of men who were laughing. "So beignets and coffee completes your order?"

The blonde man smirked up at her. "What do you think?"

Tiana rolled her eyes before walking away. She heard the man whistling while sitting the order on the counter. And was relived to see that there weren't many customers tonight. Usually the grave yard shifts brought in more of the night owls, drunks and stalkers. The last customers were all of that including perverts.

"How is everything holding up?" she heard Naveen ask.

She sighed, looking up at the beautiful man. "Oh, Antonio the night was going so well."

"The fellows out there didn't say anything to offend you did they?" Naveen asked.

"This isn't the first time the brothers and their two friends have been here making comments," Tiana admitted.

"What sort of comments?" he pressed.

"It doesn't matter. I've dealt with men like them all the time," she picked up some napkins.

"It doesn't matter?" Naveen grew protective. "If those men do anything to hurt you—

"I'll see you later." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Naveen watched her walk out to serve a woman who looked a lot like Evangeline, but didn't get the chance to really see due to getting interrupted.

"Are the tomatoes ready Antonio?"

"Yes!" he turned to see the larger set man waiting for his assistance. "Follow me Carl..."

Tiana was surprised to see Evangeline at the diner and without her husband. "Good evening Evangeline."

She wiped away a tear without looking up. "Hello Tiana."

"You need anything?" she asked, concerned for the woman.

"I only needed to take a walk," she answered. "The night air relaxes me."

When Evangeline looked up, Tiana gasped at the black eye on the woman's right eye. It might have not looked so big but on Evangeline's olive coloured skin it was quite obvious.

"Evangeline...," she stopped. Not knowing what to say.

"I-I am waiting for someone...," Evangeline finally admitted. "...but thank you anyway."

Tiana knew that Dr. Facilier was behind the black eye and also figured that Evangeline wouldn't tell her. She knew the woman before she was Mrs. Facilier. As a child she remembered her mother taking the beautiful teenager in while finding her homeless on the streets. She wasn't sure if she was black like her because of her European features and she wasn't all white because she could also she see hints of black due to the tan cafe au latte skin. She also remembered Evangeline telling her mother one night that she was 'one hundred percent coloured' even after being questioned about living with a Cajun family. Whatever she was, Tiana was thrilled to have a big sister. It all seemed complete when Evangeline married her then hero Dr. Facilier.

The same hero who turned out to be a cheating, philandering wife beater. This wasn't the first time she's seen her old friend with bruises. The other times she believed her when she told her all the fibs on tripping and falling.

"Order up!" could be heard and she excused herself from Evangeline to pick up the previous costumers meal.

"Here you go." she sat the dish filled with the delicious pastries onto the table along with four cups. "And your coffee.." she lifted the pot and poured the coffee.

She returned to Evangeline once she was done and served her coffee and beignets.

Evangeline looked around as if she was searching for someone. Tiana noticed, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Did Ray already come in today?"

"He's off today. But I'm sure he comes in tomorrow morning." Tiana noticed the woman's face changing at the mention of Ray's name. "I'll let him know I saw you."

"Will you do that? Thank you so much!" Evangeline opened her purse and pulled out an ink pen. "Can you give him this note from me?" she began writing.

"Sure..." Tiana put the napkin filled note in the pocket of her apron and offered, "If you need a place to stay. You know that my door is always open."

Evangeline put her hand over Tiana's. "Thank you Tiana," she looked her up and down. "I can see why my husband is so attracted to you. You've grown into a very beautiful woman."

Tiana could see the envy in her eyes and had to respond. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she slowly pulled her hand away. "You don't have to worry about _old_ me."

"Old you?" Tiana then rolled her eyes. "We're only about seven years apart. Dr. Facilier is the old one here."

Evangeline's lips cracked a tiny smile. "He might be older than us, but it sure doesn't seem like it." She then went to fetch some money from her pocketbook. "How much will this cost?"

"No charge." she said.

But Evangeline shook her head and took out some money. "Here's my tip to you."

Tiana was surprised to see a twenty dollar bill. "I can't take that."

"I know that you have got to be really close on that down payment by now." Evangeline put the money in her friend's hand.

Tiana took the money. "Thank you."

She left the woman be and within minutes noticed Evangeline was gone. She wondered what she and Ray had to do with one another? Could there be a secret romance? Or perhaps he was helping her cope with Facilier's abuse. Whatever it was, she was going to find out through 'Antonio'.

"Hey gal!" Tiana turned to the group of men she was serving minutes ago. "Coffee?" the blonde one said with sarcasm.

Tiana went over to pour the coffee and felt a hand on her thigh. She pulled away from the gesture, hearing the men laugh.

"What?" asked the brunette man with a smug look.

Tiana glared at him and before she took any action...

"Is there a problem?" Naveen asked.

She sighed in relief when she heard 'Antonio's' voice.

"Are you alright here?" he asked, standing beside her

"I'm fine," she glared at the men who were silent all of a sudden. "Carl!"

The large frame man stepped out. "Is there a problem." he looked at the four men. "Comin' here to start more trouble?"

"No sir," said the blonde. "The boys were having a little fun" nervousness hinting in his voice.

"That's what I thought," he then looked at Naveen. "You got this Antonio?"

"She's safe with me." Naveen wrapped a protective arm around Tiana's shoulder and walked her back to the counter where another cook was waiting for them.

"I saw what that man did—

"Tonight has been slow," Tiana interrupted him. "Do you need any help with the dishes?"

Naveen knew that she was purposely avoiding his question. He would be sure to bring it up later. "No, but I—

"Tia!" a cute blonde woman exclaimed loudly followed by her date. "Tia!"

Tiana spotted her childhood friend Charlotte La Bouff waving at her. The two hugged, ignoring the disgusted look from the blonde's date, Naveen noticed.

"Hey Lottie. What are you doing here?" Tiana was surprised to see her.

"I had to see how my best friend is doing," Charlotte smiled at Naveen. "Is this the same guy Eudora talks about to me? Antonio, right?"

"Yes," Tiana answered. "Lottie, this is Antonio. Antonio this is Lottie."

"Hello," Naveen extended his hand.

Charlotte giggled. "We don't shake hands down here." And she gave him a hug. "Eudora described you down to the point."

"Charlotte! What are you doing? Hugging and associating yourself with these people?" asked her disgusted and uptight date.

"Oh Edward these are my friends." Charlotte said.

He grabbed her by the wrist. "Not if you want this engagement to last."

Charlotte slapped his hand away. "How dare you threaten me? And don't you ever touch me that way again! Do you hear me?"

Edward groaned before leaving Charlotte who seem to not care.

"Isn't he your ride back home?" asked Naveen, who thought that it was odd for the woman who seemed carefree about Edward leaving.

"Honey, I've got my ride home," Charlotte said. "He's the one who's gonna need a ride back and he ain't gettin' it from me!"

"Lottie always uses her own cars for dates, Antonio," Tiana said proudly.

"My daddy taught me that!" Charlotte added, just as proud. "And I have at least twenty more men in line."

"Not including Travis?" Tiana teased.

"Ugh! No!" Charlotte shuddered. "Well, I should be headin' on back home." She and Tiana hugged. "You've got to come by the big house, Tia! The new patio now has a beautiful rose garden just like the one on Beauty And the Beast!" she then squeaked.

"Still into those fairy tales," Tiana said.

Charlotte nodded and went to hug Naveen. "It was nice meetin' you, Antonio. Tia you've got to bring Antonio along on your next visit."

"I'll make sure to so, Lottie. Bye now!" she waved at her departing friend.

"Bye yall!" Charlotte waved once more before leaving.

Naveen looked around the diner and noticed the group of men had already left. "Looks like they left their payment,"

Tiana went to collect the amount and cashed it into the register. "This is gonna be a long night."

Naveen smirked. "Not if we make it one."

Tiana knew that look all too well. "Now you know that we can't do anything while at work."

He looked around and saw no one. "Just one kiss, please?" he flashed his white pearls.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "Like that's gonna work..." she stopped when she felt his lips on hers. "Mmm..."

"Alright, alright love birds back to work!" joked a passing employer.

Tiana quickly pulled away. "We best stop."

"No..." Naveen protested. "Just one more kiss?"

She smiled and gave him a peck.

"That's it?" he teased.

"I'll make it up to you later," she said just as a couple walked in. "Later."

()()()()

Evangeline returned home to her husband glaring angrily at her. "Jean-Vincent!" she exclaimed. "I-I thought you—

"Left? Yeah well when I realized I left my change of clothes here I was expecting to return home to a devastated wife, but you done walk out again to find who ever will hear you sob story.""

"No! It wasn't that!" she backed onto a wall. "I needed fresh air."

Facilier slapped her without any warning. "You best believe I will learn who ya sleeping with you dirty whore."

"No one! And I never ask who lay under you!" she challenged.

"And you better not, darlin'." He warned with a raised hand. "Now get up and clean yourself up. I've got work to get to."

She slowly stood up and watched her husband slammed the door after leaving the house for work.

Evangeline headed straight toward the liquor cabinet but paused when she felt a cramp in her lower abdomen. She bit the bottom of her lip until the pain subsided, knowing what just happened.

The past miscarriages were really taking a toll on her body along with the stress. But Ray made that pain go away. "Oh how I wish you were here with me, Raymond," Evangeline touched the bronze handles, opening the doors to the liquor cabinet and taking out a bottle of vodka before gulping half of it down. She was out of breath by the time she made it upstairs to her bedroom and collapsed onto the lounge chair as the cramping returned.

The pain subsided as quick as it came. As she slowly opened her eyes she looked out the window at the brightest star in the sky. It was different from the other stars, or she assumed. Just as she closed her eyes for another alcoholic slumber she heard a beautiful voice say:

_'Remember who you are, Angel.'_

She quickly drop the vodka bottle and crawled straight to her vanity table to retrieve her jewelrybox where it held her mother's locket. She clasped the golden locket in her hands as tears ran down her cheeks. It held photo of a beautiful sixteen year old Evelynn Laveaux, her mother, on the right side and the her grandparents, Camila and Franklin Laveaux on the left. She always loved staring at her beautiful mother's delicate features from her lips which were described to be the color of a red rose to her innocent brown eyes. She's heard her adopted grandmother Mary tell her how much she mirrored her mother and realized how much this very moment.

"Grandmere," she said and wondered if she was still alive or not. What was of the man she called her 'pa'? The same man who saved her mother while she was pregnant with her.

"Probably drank himself to death," she looked down at the half empty bottle of zodka and picked it up. "The last time I'll use you to tune out my sorrows." She then looked out the window at the bright star while holding on t her locket.

"Thank you for looking after me, mama."

()()()()

Naveen pulled up in front of Tiana's house after a long night at Cal's diner. He hated having to separate from the love of his life, but like her he was exhausted.

"Are you sure that you don't want breakfast?" Tiana asked.

Naveen looked down at her lips before inching closer.

"Antonio," she put her hands on his chest to stop him. "My mother and neighbor are outside."

He smirked, not caring . "So we have an audience..."

Tiana sighed. Knowing that kissing him would lead to questions from her mother and not kissing him would leave questions from her mother. It was a lose, lose situation for her either way.

So without a second thought she kissed him. Their tongues in a dance-fest that lasted several minutes leaving both feeling heated and tired.

"Damn my mama and Mrs. Henderson," she said onto 'Antonio's' lips.

He exhaled, not wanting this moment to end as well. "Will I be seeing you this afternoon?"

"Mm hmm." she gave him another kiss and pulled away. "One thirty should be fine."

"It's six forty-five now in the morning so that leaves us about six and a half hours of sleep?" Naveen asked.

"You can come by later," she suggested.

"No," he shook his head. "You are worth the lack of sleep."

"You'll be needin' that sleep after what I have planned for us," she gave him a sensual grin.

Naveen raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Yes?" He licked his lips. "What do you have plan for us later?"

She looked him up and down with her hand on the handle. "When it happens you'll know." she hopped out of the car, switching her hips effortlessly.

"Achidonza..." It took all of Naveen to not get out of the car, but he knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it from Eudora who was unusually rude to him all of a sudden. Her side eye glares wasn't helping his case.

"Good morning to you too, Eudora," he said as he started the old truck and drove off.

()()()()


	11. An Afternoon In The Woods

A Lost Star

An Afternoon In The Woods

Tiana's morning nap didn't last but four hours due to her mother nagging about the kiss from 'Antonio' and how inappropriate it was to kiss him the way she did. She also figured the other reason behind her mother's sudden dislike of him was Douglas Henderson being in town. For the past several weeks she had to deal with either her mother or Mrs. Henderson trying to hint her on about the man. Of course she would hint on her disinterest.

She was already dressed for her afternoon with 'Antonio' and couldn't wait to get away from the chaos of the two women who tried setting her up.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she shouted after hearing a knock on the front screen door. "I'm almost finish preparing our picnic."

"Oh, how sweet, Tiana."

She rolled her eyes at Douglas' arrogant baritone voice and didn't bother turning to face him. "What do you want Douglas?"

"To see if you would like to join me for a picture show, but I see that you've already got plans," He was enjoying the backside of her figure. "Still playing around with that Spanish Fly you talk to?"

That got her to look his way, "He's Maldonian and I would appreciate it if you don't insult him."

"That dress looks really good," he complimented, ignoring her request.

She shook her head, placing a hand on her hip. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Huh?" his eyes moved to her face and laughed. "How can I when you're wearing an impressive dress like that?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Tiana. If you go out with me I'd guarantee an afternoon you'll never forget," he said with his eyes still roaming her body. "I don't remember you dressing this nice for our old dates."

"I made this with my mana," she closed the picnic basket. "And as for us ever going out on dates? They were never dates,"

"Marry me, Tiana." he proposed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "And I will forgive you by hiring a chef to prepare your picnic baskets."

"No," she pushed him away.

"Tiana!" Naveen called, opening the door. He raised a brow when he saw Douglas a few inches away from Tiana. "Douglas." he simply said

"Antonio," he simply replied back and chuckled when he saw how Tiana was looking at the man. "When you're done playing house with this...fellow I'll be next door. Waiting for an appropriate answer to my question."

Naveen shook his head. "This character."

"Ha ha ha...this very _rich_ character," Douglas said while leaving the house.

Tiana saw how irritated 'Antonio' was getting and went over to wrap her arms around him. "Don't worry about Douglas."

"He makes it very easy to not like him," Naveen said honestly.

Tiana stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss him as a reminder that she chose him. "Let's not think about Douglas or anything that's negative. Today is about us two."

He smiled, and was satisfied by the reminder so much that he wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss.

Douglas was green with envy when he left Tiana's house and didn't understand why she was so into 'Antonio'. He was a bum who would never make her financially happy. He couldn't deny that he was a good looking man like himself. Hell, too good looking, but looks alone can only bring a person so far in life.

He had to see what was so great about this man...no, chump. This poor chump.

When he ran up Tiana's porch stairs and reentered her home he stopped right on his tracks at the sight of his dream girl in a tongue war with this...chump. He left silently and beyond furious.

"How dare she choose that...bum over me!" he walked passed his mother who was busy reading and went straight to his old room where he cursed at how small it was. "Shit!" From his nightstand he picked up a small box that held the ring he wanted to give to Tiana and balled it into his fist. "I won't let you ruin your life for that bum Tiana," and shook his head. "By the end of this month you _will_ be Mrs. Tiana Henderson even if it kills me!"

()()()()

"Antonio where are you taking me?" asked a curious Tiana who wasn't expecting this last minute change in direction. "I thought that we were going to have a picnic."

"We are," Naveen answered with a humored smirk.

"But we are going the opposite direction," she looked out of the window.

"You'll recognize where we're going when you see it." Naveen turned on a muddy road.

Tiana raised a curious eyebrow at the wet area. "You're taking me to a swamp?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not necessarily."

"Then where?" she asked. "I don't want to get eaten up by no gators."

He laughed. "There are no gators at where we're heading. Or at least I hope there aren't."

"I've never been out this way. Is it near the city?" she inquired.

"You'll see," he laughed.

The drive went on for another half an hour before stopping right in the woods. Tiana was a little skeptical about this and Naveen quickly explained his reason.

"We're not eating in the swamp. Ray actually told me about this area and I assumed that you knew about it, too." He opened the door as he held the basket.

Tiana stepped out of the car after Naveen opened her door and was still unsure about walking into the woods with a man who she only known for a couple of months and on top of that wasn't her husband. Not that she didn't want him to be her husband. He seemed like the right guy for her. And he's never done anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

So she took his free hand and walked passed the shady cypress trees that helped with cooling the humidity that was slightly in the air. A beautiful meadow was nearby making the hideout seem almost enchanting with the birds chirping and the blue sky completing the picturesque scenery.

Naveen stopped at the middle of the area, laying the yellow blanket onto the grassy surface.

"Its beautiful out here," Tiana breathe.

Naveen set the basket down before wrapping his arms around his love's waist. "You're beautiful," he placed a light kiss on her temple.

She closed her eyes and let out an exhale. Already knowing that this picnic will be a blissful one.

()()()()

"I want to thank you for bringing me out here with you today, Antonio," Tiana said, resting in his arms under a tree.

"After the week we had you deserved it," he then kiss her on top of her head. "These woods make me think of home in Maldonia," He quickly regretted saying.

She opened her eyes, looking up at him. "You remember where in Maldonia you came from?"

"Um, just the trees...you know, nature things..." he laugh quickly.

She laughed, sitting up. "You sound nervous."

"Do I?" he asked quickly.

"Yep." she nodded. Feeling him stiffen. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine" He put his one hand on his head, running his fingers through his hair while the other went inside his pocket where he felt the ring he wanted to give her. Suddenly he began to grow even more nervous.

Tiana could sense his discomfort and offered him water. He declined and cleared his throat before speaking, "So where do you see yourself in five or ten years?"

"Hm," she thought for a second. "Hopefully living my dream as an owner of my restaurant."

"And is there...anything else you see?" he pressed, hoping that wasn't her only answer.

Tiana thought about what he just asked before understanding what he meant. "You mean like marriage and children?"

"Yes." he was surprised at how quick and honest her question was. "Would you like to get married and start a family someday?"

Tiana pondered at the thought for a moment. "I could see myself settling down."

He smiled at the answer, pulling out the ring.

"What if the man you marry doesn't make a lot of money?"

"Money doesn't bother me. If he loves and respects me then I will be happy with that." She smiled at him. "And of course he's got to work."

He laughed nervously and asked, "Even if he couldn't afford to buy you a proper ring?" Hoping she would say yes.

She nodded her head, "A ring shouldn't manner if the couple love each other. And what difference is an expensive ring to a less expensive one? Marriage is between two people, not the two rings they wear"

He sighed in relief at the answer. "Good because I have something to ask you."

Tiana's heartbeat increased at 'Antonio's' sudden hand shaking. Was he about to ask her what she think he's going to ask?

"Tiana, will you marry me?" he asked, now scared to death.

"Oh my goodness," Tiana covered her mouth with her hand. She nodded her head.

"Yes?" he asked a little too excitedly.

"Yes!" she repeated and felt herself being lifted by two strong arms and spun around. "Antonio" she laughed.

He stopped his spinning when he heard her call out one of his middle names. That was right, according to his current lie he was now known as 'Antonio' and not Naveen, prince of Maldonia. What would his parents think when they learn on him getting married? Would they even care? Would they approve?

"Antonio?" Tiana asked, puzzled.

He snapped out of his daze and pulled Tiana in for a long and passionate kiss.

As good as the kiss felt Tiana was confused by his mood changes. "What is going on with you?"

Naveen took her left hand and slipped the ring through her ring finger. "I will buy you a real diamond ring when I have enough money saved up."

Tiana shook her head. "This ring is perfect." she put her lips on the artificial ring and blew at it, making it whistle. "Its not everyday that a newly engaged woman gets to blow her engagement ring,"

Naveen laughed. "I love you."

She looked up at him, smiling herself. "I love you, too," And firmly pressed their lips together.

He could only hope that she would be as loving as she was to him when he finally confesses his true identity.

()()()()

Later that evening...

"Oh baby Tiana isn't serious with that boy," Mrs. Henderson said with reassurance. "If anything she's intimidated by you. You know how crazy us women are around successful men like you."

"Exactly", agreed Eudora. "My babycakes always strive for the best. Look at how hard she's working to get a down payment for that old sugar mill. She isn't serious about Antonio."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Henderson!" called out a young girl.

The older woman looked down at the very young girl. "Yes Thelma Ann?"

She held up the cup. "My mama wanted to know if she could have some cornmeal?"

"Come on' gal" she took the cup from the girl. "Come on Eudora! I have enough cornmeal to give to the entire city!"

The women and girl stepped into the house just as Naveen's truck drove up in front of Tiana's. Douglas watched attentively as the man step out of the car to open Tiana's door.

"Thank you for the wonderful afternoon Antonio," Tiana said, softly.

Naveen took her left hand and kissed it. "You deserve wonderful days everyday mi benita."

She slowly pressed her lips onto his. Savoring it as if it were their last.

Douglas couldn't believe his eyes at Tiana acting this way with a good for nothing bum like 'Antonio'. She never carried on this way before he left for Detroit three years ago, but then again he would know more than anyone that it takes one man to change a woman for the better; an advantage for themselves.

Could she have given up herself to the man?

He glared at Antonio who held Tiana tight in his arms as he continued the osculation. Wanting more than ever to get rid of him.

"Mmm...Antonio...," Tiana panted. "W-we really need to stop...,"

"We have nowhere else to be at tonight," Naveen kissed her once more.

"I know but we're outside. I don't want anybody seeing us like this and startin' rumours,"

"Eh. The sun just set and we're engaged," Naveen pointed out., leaning forward to kiss her again

"Antonio..." Tiana put her hands on his chest

He sighed, giving up altogether. "Alright. I'll stop, but you will have to make it up to me."

"Oh yeah?" she asked with a raised brow. "What do you have in mind?"

"Seeing that tomorrow is my payday I thought about taking you out. A celebration of our engagement." He smiled.

"I thought we talked about not telling anyone about that yet," Tiana reminded him.

Naveen caressed her face with his hand. "Mi benita I have no plans on telling anyone about our engagement. I just want to take my girl out for a romantic evening with her man."

Tiana felt her stomach flutter at being called _his girl_ and no one else's. Just as 'Antonio' was her man and no one else's. "Alright." she gave him one more kiss "I love you."

"I love you," Naveen said before the two parted ways. As he was getting into his truck he saw Douglas looking his way and could clearly see hate in the man's eyes.

_'Like I give a damn what he thinks,'_ Naveen thought as he started up the truck.

Douglas watched as Naveen's old truck drove away and wanted badly to march inside Tiana's house and scold her on making a fool out of him. How dare she humiliate him this way?

He then pulled out a business card that was given to him by an ex-girlfriend of his who happen to practice voodoo magic and instantly had a plan.

"If all fails, try voodoo," he read the slogan and laughed. Desperation getting the best of him.

()()()()

A/N: Spoiler Alert for the next chapter- Eudora will tell Tiana what is really wrong with her.

And what about the Maldonian king and queen? They'll pop up soon enough. Stay tuned!


	12. New Friends From The Other Side Pt 1

A/N: So much is happening in this chapter and there are many important reasons for that! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!

A Lost Star

New Friends From The Other Side Pt. 1

Keeping the engagement a secret was very easy for Naveen and Tiana. But their obvious relationship wasn't so easy to hide. Everyone was surprised by the new courtship mainly because Tiana always seemed so focus on reaching her dream. She never had time for going out dancing with her friends due to work. She never had time to go out for a walk due to her working and even have a short conversation. Now that 'Antonio' was in town she had time to do all of this and then some.

It also helped that Naveen would give Tiana most of his pay as part of the down payment for the sugar mill.

"Now you know that I hate it when you give me your entire paycheck Antonio," Tiana said.

"I'm expecting a bonus from my other job!" Naveen said.

Eudora listened on from her room as the two continued.

"Really Antonio I don't feel comfortable just taking your hard earn money," she pushed away the dollar bills.

"When we're married you will have no choice but to accept my money since you will be my wife." He pointed out.

"Antonio...," she frowned at him. "You can't be talkin' that marriage talk in my mama's house."

"She didn't hear me," he then handed her the money. "Here."

"Antonio..." Tiana took the money. "I still don't feel right about this."

"Will you change your mind after this?" He leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

Tiana wrapped her arms over his shoulders letting a light moan escape her mouth.

Eudora was shocked to hear that the two were engaged. She was pleased but not fully satisfied. For one, 'Antonio' wasn't rich, and two, she felt that her daughter deserved to be pampered everyday by a husband like Douglas. _'Calm down ole girl. Tiana isn't married to him yet'_ she peeped over to see the young couple in a kissing fest before leaving her room for the living room. "Gettin' comfortable in here?"

The two quickly pulled from the kiss with Tiana blushing in embarrassment and Naveen with a humoured grin.

"Mama...I thought that you were sleeping," Tiana said, slightly out of breath.

"I couldn't sleep," she eyed Naveen. "Looks like y'all are serious."

The couple looked at one other, smiling.

"Mm hm." she put her hands on her hips "Y'all not making whoopee are ya?"

"Mama!" Tiana exclaimed. "That's personal!"

"Well are y'all?" she asked.

"No," Naveen answered.

"You didn't answer Tiana."

"Mama no...," Tiana didn't think that she could be as embarrassed as she was now.

This was the time for Naveen to leave so he stood up. "I should be getting to work."

"Right." Tiana stood up and walked out the door with him.

Naveen pulled her in for a kiss. "I'll see you later, mi benita,"

Tiana caressed his chiseled jaw. "I'm sorry about my mother interupting."

He shook his head before giving her another kiss. "She's fine. Better than what my mother use to be."

"You'll have to tell me about it later."

He nodded. "I will...I love you."

"I love you, too."

She gave him one more kiss before he hopped into his old truck and drove off to work. It was like this for about a couple of weeks now. They both work the over night shift. He have breakfast with her and he was off to work for a few hours before resting and meeting her later for work again. She took two shifts, the afternoon and night shifts. It was tiring but they made up for it by taking off on the same days.

Eudora watched as her daughter longed for 'Antonio' and as disappointed she was in her not feeling this way for Douglas, she was still pleased that Tiana found a man who loved her and was just as hard working.

In many ways 'Antonio' reminded her of James, another hardworking and loving man. Eudora sighed at the thought of her daughter settling with a man like 'Antonio'. And knowing that when that time comes for her Tiana will be alright.

Tiana walked back into the house seeing tears well up in her mother's eyes. Concerned, she asked,

"What is it mama? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, wiping away her tears. "No baby. I'm not hurt."

"Then why were you crying?" she asked.

"Thinking about your father," Eudora smiled at her daughter. "And how much Antonio reminds me of him."

Tiana heart tightened at the comparison. She also noticed.

"Don't you agree? Antonio was a lot like James when we were younger. He was also a hard worker who couldn't get enough of me," she laughed. "I'm sure he's got dreams?"

Tiana nodded.

"And I know that when you two are married with your own family that his heart will only grow bigger."

Tiana gasped and saw the smirk on her mother's lips. "You know?"

Eudora gave her daughter a hug "Of course Ms. _' You can't be talkin that marriage talk in my mama's house'_. She did her best impress of her daughter. "I heard y'all."

Tiana laughed herself. "I can't keep anything from you."

"I am a mother," Eudora bragged. "We always find out."

Tiana pulled from the hug and had to be certain "You aren't disappointed are you?"

"Oh yeah," Eudora answered. "But when I think about it more. I realize that I would've done the same thing. Douglas may have tons of money, but Antonio seems more valuable. I can't put my finger on it yet but I'll figure it out. And besides...," She raised an eyebrow. "We've got to get started on the wedding dress and six sets of baby clothes!"

"Mama..." Tiana blushed and noticed her mother holding her head. "Mama? Are you alright"

"I'm fine babycakes"

"No you're not." Tiana said. "What is really wrong with you?"

She waved her hand. "Tiana not now!"

But Tiana wasn't gong to give up that easy. "No mama I'm not going to stop until-

"I have a tumor!"

Tiana's heart stopped at her mother's confession. "A tumor?"

"In my brain," Eudora looked at her daughter. "Dr. Facilier told me a couple of months ago. I have less than six months to live."

Tiana moved her hands over her mouth. "No."

Eudora took her daughter's hands to her. "Now babycakes you stay strong alright? Whenever the Lord is ready for me I will have to go. We all do someday...now stop that cryin'."

"I-I can't help it mama," Tiana sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Are you really dyin'?"

"I am." Eudora said, already accepting her fate.

"No, I need you here for my wedding. To help me with my first born and many more babies that may come along" Tiana said

"So you do want to have Antonio's children?" Eudora smiled.

"Is there anyway to help get rid of it? The tumor?"

"Dr. Facilier said surgery but it could be the death of me on the table. I have 35% chance of survival without goin' under the knife and a 40% chance if it's successful. I could still die even after its removed because of the size."

"I don't want to lose you."

"I'll always be in your heart baby, and all the great memories we shared together. And besides...," she said with a weak smile. "...I'm sure ya daddy is lookin' forward to seein' me."

Tiana's lips trembled at the thought, suppressing her tears as hard as she could. "Oh mama..."

Eudora embraced her daughter. "It'll be alright baby. You'll be alright too."

()()()()

Jean-Vincent and Evangeline Facilier was having an afternoon brunch at one of the out door restaurants enjoying the unseasonably cooler air that came across the city. Evangeline sipped on her iced tea while Jean-Vincent was eying another woman who strutted pass them seconds ago.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked, hearing her husband laugh.

"She looks real good in that dress," he answered honestly. "It's too bad that you never inherit an hourglass figure."

"I thought you loved my slender petite figure. You couldn't keep your hands off of me this morning," she sipped on her drink.

Dr. Facilier grinned. "You have your qualities, darlin, but you know that I am an hour glass man."

_'More like an any woman man to me'_ she thought annoyingly.

"Don't be jealous baby. I'll never tire of you." he took her hand with his. "You were good looking enough to marry a successful doctor. And speakin' of which I've decided to do something that would make ya proud of me."

"Such as?" she asked, wondering what he was up to.

"I have a child who needs a mother to take care of him," he confessed.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"The little bundle is from one of my many women. She got knocked up and once the little bastard was born I knew he was mine." he took out a contract and handed it to her from across the table. "I already signed the papers to have full custody."

Evangeline couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You-you..."

"Since you can't seem to carry any kids of your own and I don't have the heart to divorce you I've decided to enjoy the best of both worlds," he smiled darkly.

"Best of both worlds?" Evangeline inquired.

"You know that we've been gettin' the house done for some reconstruction"," he explained. They were adding in more rooms to their already large estate. "Well now that little Jean-Vincent Jr is born his birth mother will need that area."

She gasped. "But I thought that..."

"You thought the other end of that house was for your precious flowers? You're wrong darlin'. They're for my son's mother." He held her hand.

Evangeline's heartbeat increased in a fury. "Over my dead body!"

"Let's not get too haste my dear." He squeezed her hand tighter. "You will still be my number one diamond. It'll be how it's always been. But this time I'll be having one of my whores living with us to complete our dysfunctional family."

She pulled her hand away. "I-I'm gonna be sick."

"Don't cause a scene baby." He warned.

She rose from her seat. "I won't accept this! I don't deserve this treatment, Jean-Vincent."

"Well if you did your job in the first place then perhaps I wouldn't need a whore to birth my children."

"Please...for the love of God just please divorce me." she begged. "I don't want any of your money. I will leave-

"Sit down," he ordered sharply in a smooth tone.

Evangeline sat back in her chair now feeling dizzy.

"You know that I will never give you the benefit of another man touching you...I worked too hard to make a proper wife out of you."

"A whore more like it!" she whispered. "I thought you loved me when we married but I should've known that all I was to you was a rump with a marriage license."

"I do in fact love you. If I didn't then I wouldn't have married you now would I?" He pulled out some money and snapped his fingers at a waitress to collect the amount. "You're very special to me my little lost star. Just when you were about to fizz away I came along and saved you from a life of hardship." He gave the waitress the money and a tip before standing and taking his wife's hand. "Let's walk the rest of the way. You need the fresh air more than I do."

Evangeline linked her arm with her husband and began walking with him as he continued talking.

"Now before you think about leaving me know this...I _will_ find you and kill you with my own bare hands," he threatened with a smile.

Evangeline shuddered at the thought of his large hands and bony fingers tightly around her neck. That was until she saw Ray and Naveen carrying out a large pile of wood from the now closed lumber shop across the street. Her heart ached to have Ray hold her the way he did those weeks ago. She wondered if Tiana even remembered to give Ray the note she left for him. Perhaps he wanted nothing to do with her. _'He deserves better,'_ she thought as they continued walking.

Ray's heart broke at how unhappy Evangeline looked while she was with Dr. Facilier.

"He must've told her about his new arrangement."

Naveen groaned after throwing the last of the wood into the back of the truck."What arrangement are you talking about?"

"I overheard the doctor tellin' a few of his buddies about movin' in a child and its mother into their big house."

"That man has no morals," Naveen began typing rope around the wood. "So, why do we need this wood again?"

"I'm sorry Cap but I can't let him get away with dis. I should've warned her." Ray felt guilty.

"Hey, it's their marriage. You don't see her leaving do you?" Naveen asked cynically. "I've been with enough girls to know that if they're willing to stay even if you do treat them like dirt then its their own fault."

Ray found Naveen's behavior more cold than odd. "Have you and Cher been fightin'?"

He frowned. "No, we're alright. Why do you ask?"

Ray sighed. "Never mind Cap. I guess I've been acting strange lately."

"Nah. You're a man in love," Naveen said as a rain dropped on his arm. "Let's get back home and drop off this wood before it begins raining."

()()()()

Evangeline walked into her home to the sound of a baby crying. It was a sound she dreamed of when she first married her husband but now dreaded.

"Well, I guess my son is in need of his new mama," Dr. Facilier said just as Rita, the housekeeper walked down the stairs with a baby blanket on her shoulder.

"Your son is upstairs," she announced to the two.

Facilier locked his arm with his wife's "Shall we?"

She remained quiet as they walked up the stairs. Her mind was blowing at what should she do. There was no turning back as they walked into the nursery.

She was pleasantly surprised at how beautiful the nursery was. The round cherry wood baby crib was in the centerpiece of the room and the first thing she noticed.

"You can tour around the room later," Facilier interrupted her trance. "Now go and check on the baby."

Evangeline slowly walked over to the crib that held the crying baby feeling anxious, angry and hurt. She watched the baby cry for a few more seconds before carefully picking him up and once she began lightly patting his back he stopped crying. A whiff of the fresh newborn scent hittng in her nose.

"Oh...my...," she said softly as she took a seat in the rocking chair.

"He's formula fed," Rita added, handing Evangeline the bottle. "He just ate so-

"Thank you Rita...," Evangeline stared at the baby who was staring right back and couldn't stay angry or hurt. He was a beautiful baby. As a matter of fact he look like a child she and Facilier would have if she ever gave birth.

"How do you like him?" asked Dr. Facilier, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Evangeline's lips trembled. "He's...beautiful."

()()()()

"Good evening, Vivienne," Douglas walked into Vivienne's home with high hopes about claiming Tiana. He just knew that she will be his once he gets rid of Naveen.

"What a wonderful surprise to see you Douglas. Still wanting Tiana to marry you?" She teased

He wasn't surprised that she sensed his mission on being there. "So what do I have to do for this voodoo stuff to work?"

"First of all, if ya looking for voodoo to come save the day then ya sadly mistaken." she looked at her fingernails.

"I thought that you do voodoo," He couldn't believe that he was tricked.

"I practice it a little. You know that I'm mainly about black magic," she said.

"So you're no help for me?" he asked, disappointed.

"On voodoo, yes," she answered honestly.

Douglas couldn't believe it. So he began pacing the room. "How am I going to get rid of that bum?"

"Is he from here?" Vivienne inquired.

"Tiana mentioned him being from Maldonee or something." He shrugged. "I could careless about where he comes from. I just need for him to disappear."

"Hmm." she thought out loud."I've heard of a country like that before."

That caught his attention. "You have?"

"An ex-lover of mine took me there before," she remembered Dr. Facilier taking her there. "I can see if I can find some things about him."

"Like mind read?" he asked.

"Something like that..." she began walking into another room. "Follow me."

Douglas followed her and was surprised to see a bath tub filled with soup in the middle of the room. "What the hell is this?"

"My gumbo pot. It has everything you need to know about this man who stands in the way of you claiming Tiana all to yourself," she explained, mentally thanking her great-great-great aunt Mama Odie for the tip of using a tub. "Of course me showing you all of this comes with a price." she looked him up and down.

"Such as?" He asked, catching on quick and not turning down sex from an old friend.

"For old time sake..." she pulled him in for a kiss. "I want to have you one last time. Before you give all yourself to goody girl Tia."

"If you've seen her now you would think differently," he teased, clearly hearing her jealousy.

"Ugh!" The woman grew annoyed, pushing him onto a nearby table. "She's got you for the rest of your life. I got you for several minutes..." And began kissing him again.

Mama Odie mixed the gumbo soup in the tub of her own boathouse after seeing her great-great-great niece giving herself up to Douglas Henderson once again. "She was young and dumb for him then and she's dumb fa him now..." Zuzu saw his concerned friend and listened on as she mixed into another vision, but this time of Tiana sleeping in her bed. "Dat Douglas boy is a whole lotta trouble Zuzu. Just wait and see what he does to dat poor girl he's sweet ova."

()()()()

Naveen and Tiana cuddled under the stars in the back of the old truck after sharing another picnic together. It was quite the surprise when he stopped by after his shift ended. Naveen took a quick wash up from home, made sure his appear was up to par and then brought a basket of goodies that he prepared himself.

Tiana was about to decline until Eudora interrupted and encouraged her to go on the date. She didn't want to leave her mother alone, and felt guilty leaving her behind for some date.

Naveen could sense her being upset and asked what was wrong. When she refused to tell him anything he decided to not press on the topic and try to make her as happy as he could.

"Who knew that late night picnics could be so much fun?" Naveen said, looking up at the stars.

Tiana was staring at the stars as well with her hands on 'Antonio's' toned abs. It felt really good to be in his arms. She felt protected from all the negativity that was in her current life. She rested her head on his chest, inhaling his masculine scent of citric ocean. It calmed her worries and also caused a tingly sensation in her lower abdomen which in a way excited her. She was ready for him.

When Naveen was about to to ask Tiana about her day, he was interrupted by her kissing his neck. His breathing increased and he was struggling to control the arousal that was quickly forming under his trousers. "Tiana...,"

She stopped her kissing just to give him the best seductive glance she could do.

Naveen saw the look Tiana was giving him but didn't want to go too far this quick. The old him would've emotionless had her by now.

_'Breathe it out, Naveen. Think of Mrs. Henderson in a bathing suit...'_ he desperately tried convincing himself.

And just as he was about to overcome his arousal for Tiana she slowly ran her hand down his lower abs and pelvis.

"Tiana?" he asked, heart beat increasing as she began kissing on his neck again. "Ooh..." his eye rolled in the back of his head in a hypnotic coma. It's been so long since he's been kissed on his favourite spot. He usually had to guide women to that spot but of course Tiana would know where to go. "Tiana..."

"Antonio..." she unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt before placing hot kisses on his muscular chest. She opened her eyes when she felt his arousal rubbing against her and felt some moisture from herself.

Naveen was ready and from the way Tiana was kissing down his six pack abs he could see that she was as well. The old selfish him smirked as his little waitress unbuckled his belt. He couldn't wait any longer so he took her by the wrist, pulled her back up and rolled her under him.

Tiana gasped at the sudden action and finally got to look into his eyes and saw how much he wanted her. With a satisfying sensual grin she felt his strong hands pulling up her skirt by the hem and soon his harden arousal pressing against her own arousal.

Then it hit her. This will be the first time they've ever had sex together.

"Antonio...," she panted while feeling his hand going inside her undergarments.

Naveen was so high that he didn't hear her call out his middle name. He was starving to be inside of her, and when he felt how ready she was it made him twitch.

"Please..." Tiana moaned through his kisses, feeling his finger sliding inside of her which was a little uncomfortable and pleasing. "...it's...it's my first time."

Those four words were enough to snap him out of his spell. He quickly pulled his finger out.

"I'm so sorry Tiana," Naveen was disappointed that he couldn't better control himself.

"No...," Tiana felt more embarrassed and pulled down the skirt of her dress before sitting up. "...I should've told you."

But Naveen shook his head. "No, I would've really hurt you if you didn't. I mean, I would've asked but...It was none of my business."

"It is if we're gonna get married!" She then covered her face. "I can't believe that this is happening. First my mama give me this bad news about her having months to live and-

"Wait!" he stopped her, shocked. "Your mother has only months to live?"

"Yes," Tiana looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "And I don't know what to do."

"Tiana...," Naveen said with concerned eyes. "I'm so sorry. Is there any chances for her to survive longer?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. She said that her chances are a little better with surgery."

Naveen frowned. "Who told her that?"

"Dr. Facilier,"

Naveen snorted. "Of course he'll tell her that when she isn't as wealthy as he is." He knew more than anyone how some doctors were. But he also knew doctors who were there for the people and not money. He will try his best to remember any doctors, particularly his royal doctor. Tiana didn't deserve to lose both of her parents.

"I don't know what I'll do if I ever lost my mother," Tiana confessed.

Naveen cupped her chin in his hand. "You'll have me who will be there to support you."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I hate feeling this way."

"It's natural to feel afraid of losing someone you love." He remembered losing his grandmother a couple of years ago. She was more of a mother than his own.

"I really wish that I was in your shoes right now. To not remember much of your life. I bet you don't even remember your most painful memories." She rested her head on his chest.

Naveen closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He hated having to lie to her for this long. It was time he tell her the truth. She had that right. "About my memory...I-

Loud thunder interrupted him.

Both looked up at the starry night sky.

"Thunder?" Naveen frowned, looking around. "But there's not a cloud in the sky,"

"Actually..." Tiana pointed at the traveling clouds from afar west. "Looks like a storm is heading our way. We should end this depressing night on a higher note." 'Antonio' helped her off the truck and didn't let her go as his honey coloured eyes stared into her brown eyes.

"What is it, Antonio?" she asked him.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers before saying, "I love you."

She sighed, closing her eyes. "I love you, too."

They silently gazed at one another until loud thunder interrupted them again. "We best hurry if we want to miss this storm."

"Are you afraid of the thunder?" he teased, closing Tiana's door.

"No, I'm afraid of lightning," she said honestly before he closed the door. He finally got in the truck and drove off.

Once they returned back to Eudora's, Naveen walked Tiana to the door and heard her say, "Dr. Facilier gave her some medication that is supposed to help with the pain."

"That's good if it helps," Naveen raised his hand to gently caress her face. He could tell that she was still worried. "You get yourself some sleep."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll try." opening her eyes she saw the concern in 'Antonio's' honey coloured orbs. "I love you."

"I love you, too,"

They kissed one final time before parting ways for the night. Tiana going to bed feeling a little better and hopeful as a new plan came to mind.

"I'm so sorry daddy and Antonio..," she looked over at the cans that held life savings. "But the restaurant will just have to wait a little while longer."

()()()()

Douglas was in a jealous rage after watching Tiana and Naveen parting ways. He couldn't see what she was doing in her bedroom but got to see 'Antonio' driving home to god knows where.

Vivienne watched in humour and mixed away the vision in her tub of gumbo. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Shut up!" Douglas exclaimed. "I thought that you were going to show me more about this chump."

"Calm down already!" she mixed the soup. "Gumbo, gumbo in the pot. We need the man who took Douglas' shot."

The gumbo the flashed a vision that showed 'Antonio' in what looked like at a party.

Vivienne raised a brow. "Well...look at Antonio chug away."

Douglas watched the man gulping down the large bottle of champagne while many women wearing next to nothing surrounded him.

"_Hail to Naveen! The Prince Of Maldonia!'" chanted the people at the party._

"Naveen?" Douglas said out loud. Shocked at what he was seeing.

"So I guess Antonio really isn't _Antonio_," she watched Naveen smoking a substance that she knew all too well. "The good stuff."

"What's that?" Douglas couldn't keep his eyes off the women that were throwing themselves at the prince.

"What he's smoking. It's powerful than the reefer we have here. Its called ganjo," Vivienne explained, remembering when Dr. Facilier took her to the exotic country. "Oh how I miss that stuff." They continued watching the vision...

"_I've been with plenty of men," one woman shared with Naveen. "But I've never had a prince before."_

_Naveen took another puff of the substance before answering. "And I've had enough whores to know that you will enjoy riding this prince all night."_

_The woman only giggled._

Vivienne began mixing the gumbo once again, showing Naveen in bed with several naked women.

Douglas was enjoying every moment of the vision. "This is was not only an alcoholic and drug addict but also a full blown whore."

"Shh! This looks like his old man and lady!" Vivienne pointed.

The two witnessed the fallen prince getting kicked out and banished from his country. Douglas couldn't be more pleased by the outcome.

"Tiana would never want anything to do with such an arrogant, womanizing lush head and not to mention lazy bum." He then let out a satisfying laugh.

"I wonder how would his daddy the king feel about his son ending up poor and marrying down?" asked Vivienne.

Douglas darkly ginned. "Why don't we call him and find out for himself?"

()()()()

Maldonia – Throne Room -

"Your highness! We have found the prince!" Chalmers the valet rushed into the room before bowing.

Kabir and Nagina both rose from their thrones. "Where is he?" impatiently asked the king.

"Our men has received a tip from a resident there who says that the prince is allegedly still in New Orleans, United States pretending to be a poor painter."

"An artist?" this interested Nagina.

"No your majesty. A painter. The guards have been following him for the past several days since receiving the tip-

"You've known this for several days?" asked a now enraged Kabir.

"Does he look healthy? Does he have a roof over his head?" Nagina wanted to know if her baby was alright.

"He lives in an old small sort of shack near a bayou swamp. Looking quite healthy your highness." the valet added.

Nagina sighed in relief while Kabir was furious.

"My son lives near a swamp and works as a painter?" Kabir was beyond furious.

Chalmers coward toward the door. "As well as a prep cooker, lumberjack and seeing an American girl named...Tiana."

That caught Nagina's attention even more. "He's with just one girl?"

"Looks like it. She's a waitress your majesty," the valet answered.

Nagina smiled. "Is she pretty?"

"That isn't important Nagina!" Kabir walked swiftly toward to door exit.

Nagina followed. "Where are you going, darling?"

"To New Orleans to get our son out of that party town!" he rushed down the corridors.

She jogged behind him. "Then I shall go as well."

"No you will not-

"I will go whether you like it or not," she said.

Kabir grunted before charging to his office. "Chalmers!" he called for his valet.

The man rushed over to the king nervously. "Yes, I'm here your highness."

"You and the queen's lady go prepare my and the queen's things together for the trip," he ordered.

The valet nodded before rushing down the hall.

Nagina shook her head in humour. "I suppose we are overdue for a trip to see our son in the United States."

()()()()


	13. New Friends From The Other Side Pt 2

A Lost Star

New Friends From The Other Side Pt. 2

A week later...

"Ouch!" Tiana jerked away from her mother sticking another needle in of her wedding dress. "I really don't need lace on this dress mama."

"Y'all gettin' married in a week babycakes. Wouldn't you like ya dress to be ready on time?" Eudora asked her daughter.

Tiana and Naveen both agreed to bump the wedding up by several weeks after learning of Eudora's terminal illness. They wanted her at the wedding more than anyone but it also meant that the wedding would be a smaller one. Neither didn't mind it.

"Well?" Eudora pressed with a smile.

Tiana nodded. "Yes, but-

"Antonio is going to go crazy when he sees you," Eudora cut off the thread and said, "Done. Now do a spin for me."

Tiana did as instructed and saw her mother get teary eyed. She shook her head. "Mama, save the tears for the wedding."

"I can't help it, babycakes," Eudora wiped away her tears. "I've always wanted to see ya wedding day and it's gonna happen. Sooner due to my condition but...Come on and look at ya'self in the mirror"

Tiana walked over to the mirror and saw herself. She gasped as emotions got the best of her. The dress was a beautiful simple silk with lace pattern gloves. Her head piece was also lace that was sewed around the tiara Charlotte gave her.

"Oh mama..." tears welled up in her eyes. This time next week she would walk down the aisle to the love of her life in the dress of her dreams.

"I know babycakes," Eudora took her daughter's hands. "You look absolutely beautiful. Like a princess."

"My don't you look divine," Douglas complimented.

Both women were surprised to see the man as they didn't hear him knocking at the front door.

"Go change out of your dress," Eudora instructed. "Don't want to mess it up,"

"Aright mama." Tiana could feel Douglas' eyes following her leave the room. She was relieved once the door was closed. Thankful to get away from the man, who's been acting strange for the past week.

"So how have you been Douglas?" Eudora asked while putting away her sewing supplies.. "Haven't seen much of you for the past week."

"I've been out with friends, doing business...can't get away for neither," he answered, giving her a hug with one arm.

She looked up at him like a proud mother. "Ya mama told me you've also been at some charitable events."

"I have. For the hospital. Dr. Facilier and his wife threw the event," he said, now seeing Tiana in a yellow sundress, carrying the wedding dress she wore minutes before. "I heard that Tiana is going to get married next week?"

"You heard right," said Eudora taking the dress from Tiana.

"To Nav-um Antonio?" he asked, hoping no one caught on his slip.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the store. Will be back." she headed out the door.

Eudora pushed Douglas towards the door. "Go with her!" she liked Antonio a lot but still felt that Douglas was a better catch. But she wouldn't tell her almost married daughter that.

"I was heading to the Quarter myself." Douglas rushed down the stairs to catch up with her. "You need a ride?"

"I'm fine," Tiana kept walking.

"Oh come on Tiana let the man give you a ride!" Eudora said from her front porch.

"That trolley bus ain't gonna be here any time soon," Douglas pointed out.

She sighed, taking his offer. "Fine..."

He opened the passenger door for her. "There you go!"

She sat in her seat and looked out the window as Douglas got and started his car. "Feels good to be in a nice car for a change."

She remained quiet. Refusing to respond to his side comment.

"What do you need in the _Vieux Carré_?" he asked.

She hated how he rolled his tongue whenever speaking French. "I need to go to the store."

"I'm aware of that but where?"

"All you need to know is that you have to drop me off and I'll be on my happy way," she said with sarcasm, making him laugh.

He laughed. "Always has been sarcastic. Since we were kids."

"And ya still Mr. Big Shot." She continued looking out of the window.

"Not denying that..." he gave her a quick glance before focusing back on the road. "So are you really getting married?"

"Yep."

Douglas expected the answer, but still felt jealous. "And you really think that Antonio will make you happy for the rest of your life?"

"I believe he will," she knew he was jealous despite trying to sound sincere.

"I mean, financially its going to be a struggle," he said cynically.

She rolled her eyes."We'll be alright."

"Money can do so much for newlyweds. It gives you the leeway and much needed boost you need to survive in life. Ever thought about having children? One child alone will empty the bank. You two will be so far in the hole as a whole." He cared enough for Tiana to not want to be the one to break her heart with what kind of man 'Antonio' really was about no matter how much pleasure he would get. Scaring her off from marrying a so-called low income man who will only give her a life of financial hardships should be enough.

But Tiana grew even more irritated. "Really Douglas I don't need your advice."

"As a businessman who struggled before finally making it I'm only trying to give you a rational vision of your life with this man."

"That isn't it." Tiana looked at him "You hate the idea of me choosing another man over you."

"Yes it hurts to see you with another man, but I want you to truly be happy. And I know that this fellow won't always make you feel that way. If anything you will grow to hate him after getting tired of struggling from paycheck to paycheck."

"How would you know? Just drop the subject Douglas," Tiana frowned, crossing her arms and facing away from him.

"You know its true or else you wouldn't be so upset about it," Douglas said. "You know my mother up and left me and my old man because she got tired of struggling."

"I already know about that story," Tiana heard the story dozens of times already growing up.

"My old man took it so bad that he would beat me," Douglas shared. "I don't want Antonio to take his frustrations out on you when times gets tough."

She sighed. "Antonio is different. He's a really good man."

That only angered Douglas. "I can give you all the money you want to open up your restaurant. I can buy you the latest in fashion like beautiful dresses and hats, all the jewelry your heart desires. Two beautiful homes to take care of! I plan on buying a house built down here whenever we come visit New Orleans."

"Douglas..." Tiana started.

"I will give you a real diamond ring," he said, noticing her toy ring. "He's making a fool out of you with that kiddie toy you're wearing."

That set it off for her. "How dare you? You know what? Get me out of this car!" she put her hand on the door handle. "I'll walk the rest of the rest of the way!"

Douglas couldn't believe the woman, putting his hand over hers, he said, "You'd be surprise at how much you really don't know about that chump."

She glared at him. "You better take your filthy hands off of me!"

He did just that. "Tiana, that Antonio fellow isn't telling you the entire truth about himself,"

"You don't even know him!" She was almost this close to snapping out on him.

"I know more about him than you know," Douglas said as he parked the car in front of a pharmacy. "You know what Tiana. This is for your own good but Antonio isn't really..." he stopped himself. His idea wasn't suppose to end this way.

"I'll walk from here," she stepped out of the car. "Thank you for the ride."

Douglas watched as Tiana was beginning to cross the street and saw 'Antonio' in what looked like a chauffeur uniform. He only shook his head. "What does he got that I lack?

"Antonio?" Tiana walked towards him. "Why are you standing by this automobile?" The car was black and very expensive.

He gave her a loving hug. "I work part-time as a driver for the Fenner Brothers as their driver for a week. Next week they, well, Henry hired me as a store clerk at his new store!"

"Really?" She eyes brighten.

"Yep. The pay will be so good thatyou won't have to work...unless you prefer to work," Naveen let her go.

"I do," she noded.

"Well work one job. The pay I'm expected is suppose to be well enough for us to make the down payment and once your mother is well a place of our own," he smiled, feeling very proud of himself.

'Thats wonderful Antonio. I'm so proud of you! But really? Henry Fenner hired you? He's usually afraid of negro men..." Tiana wasn't sure how to describe 'Antonio'. "I mean, well, you look-

"I'm aware of how others see me," Naveen said, changing the subject. "I saw you leaving Douglas' car."

She rolled her eyes. "Never again."

"Did he try to get fresh with you?" he asked protectively.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "He was being his usual arrogant self." And gave him a kiss.

"Mmm..." Naveen was about to deepen the kiss until Tiana pulled away. "Hey!"

"You'll be getting plenty of kissin' after work. Especially after the news you told me."

Naveen looked her up and down. "Achidonza..."

"Ah Antonio!" Henry Fenner stepped out of the restaurant. "I am full!"

Harvey Fenner patted his round belly in agreement and looked over to see Tiana. "Do I know you, gal?"

Henry gave Tiana a smug look. "Oh, hello there Tiana."

"Good evening Mr. Fenner and...Mr. Fenner." she smiled at the gentlemen.

"The sugar mill is still waitin' fa the down payment." Henry got into the backseat of the car.

"About that..." she looked over at 'Antonio' who noticed her change in tone. "The down payment won't be quite ready yet."

"Oh?" Harvey got into the car. "Antonio...take us back home."

Naveen frowned. "Actually I was waiting for Louis to take over-

"If you want that other job then you betta listen to us!" Harvey interrupted him.

Naveen looked disappointed . "I'm sorry Tiana but-

"Go on ahead. I have to do some grocery shoppin' anyway," Tiana said.

"For dinner?" He opened the door as his stomach growled.

"Yes. It will be ready when you come by later."

"Can't wait," he gave her a wink before getting into the car.

She waved and within minutes he drove off.

"Wait! Wait!" a heavyset man called, out of breath. "Dammit!"

Tiana walked on leaving the man to catch his breath. Completely oblivious of the motorcade that was just pulling up across the street.

Kabir held his head up, smugly. "This is the city that has our son up in arms."

Nagina noticed a band playing up the street. "Charming."

"No it isn't charming! This is a party town. Its no wonder our son hasn't been in contact with us in months."

"Or he could be too busy with his new life?" Nagina said, and saw a beautiful woman pushing a baby stroller out of a toy store. "What if Naveen has found a nice girl to settle down with? Can you imagine us with grandchildren?"

"If it weren't for the invention of prophylactics we would have dozen hundreds if not thousands of them running around the palace grounds as we speak," Kabir was in a grouchy mood. "Driver! Take us to our destination!"

Evangeline saw Tiana walking her way and waved at her. "Tiana! Over here!"

Tiana smiled at the woman who looked a lot better than she usually saw did and walked over to her. "I heard that you're a mama now."

"I sure am!" Evangeline uncovered the sleeping baby.

Tiana could definitely see Dr. Facilier's genes around the mouth but also saw that the baby was very cute.

Evangeline saw how Tiana looked at the baby and covered him back up. "Junior somewhat takes after his daddy."

"Somewhat" Tiana said with a smile. "He's handsome nonetheless."

"I thought that I wouldn't love him as much as I did," Evangeline admitted. "But I do."

Tiana could clearly see the love but also saw the shame behind her brown eyes. "Are you happy?"

The woman looked at her friend and couldn't lie. "I am neutral about the baby situation if that's what you mean." they then sat at a nearby bench. "But I'm pissed as hell at that man moved in that whore of his."

Tiana was shocked. "What?"

Evangeline sighed. "You can clearly see that we've adopted the child. Unfortunately his birth mother came with him and stays on the other side of the house."

"Oh Evangeline. I'm so sorry," Tiana felt bad for the woman.

"Hearing them together in the middle of the night...," she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "...then he has the nerve to still come to me. I hate that man. I really do hate him."

Tiana gave her friend a comforting hug. "Stay strong. That's all you can do."

Evangeline returned the hug. "I really wish that there was somewhere I could run away to. Me and...this baby."

Tiana pulled from the hug and warned, "Dr. Facilier will search through the ends of the earth for you and that child Evangeline,"

"Yea I know..." Evangeline saw Ray who was looking her way.

Tiana followed her gaze and saw the lovestruck Ray. It was clear that the two have feelings for one another. "Y'all are so sweet."

Evangeline had to blush at that. "Well I best be headin' on to the pharmacy."

"I was also headin' there," Tiana said.

"Good to know."

Both women turned their heads to see Dr. Jean-Vincent Facilier standing behind them.

Tiana stood, not bother looking at the man. But then she remembered about her mother's condition. "Dr. Facilier. There was something I wanted to ask you."

He was surprised by the question. "And that is?"

She really hated to ask. "About my mama's treatment-

"Treatment," Evangeline frowned. "What's wrong with Eudora?"

Tiana was surprised. "He didn't tell you?"

"I don't share my patients personal information to anyone, darlin'," Dr. Facilier said to Tiana. "Now what is it that you want to tell me?"

"My mama told me about her...condition," Tiana looked at the couple. "And I was wondering how much would it cost for her to go through with the surgery?"

Dr. Facilier sighed in annoyance. "Too much for y'all-

"I have the money," she added.

"Oh?" he wasn't expecting her to say that. "How much?"

"My life savings."

An evil grin formed on his mouth. "All of it?" From what her mother told him, she had years and cans worth of money from her jobs as well as tips.

She saw his deceiving grin and grew hesitant before answering. "Yes."

"We can go over this arrangement at noon tomorrow in my home office," he tipped his hate. "That is if you don't mind."

Tiana didn't trust being alone with the doctor again, so she had to tell 'Antonio' about this later. "I don't mind."

"Very good. Very good," he extended his hand.

But she refused it. "I'll bring in the money tomorrow."

"Do you remember where I stay at, darlin'?" he asked, his eyes roaming her from head to toe.

She felt uncomfortably offended with the way he looked at her. "I do."

He nodded. "Good well I look forward to the visit."

She nodded her head in respond before walking away.

Evangeline followed her husband's lustful eyes and shook her head. "She's a beautiful young woman," She stood up. "Are you ready?"

"That she is," He agreed. "What were you two ladies talkin' about?"

"Women thangs...you don't want to hear," she began pushing the stroller but stopped when he put his hand over hers.

"I actually do," he said with a forceful tone.

"Talkin' about the baby. You know she's engaged to be married," she said. "And a young couple like those two will have children soon enough."

"I saw the ring on her finger. She's a fool to marry a poor man like that," the doctor shared.

"They' re in love Jean-Vincent," Evangeline said, thinking about Ray.

"Living on love and living on no green are two different thangs baby. You know that first hand when you stayed with her family."

"Eudora is a good woman," Evangeline said.

"She is but that family is as low in the dirt poor as it comes," Dr. Facilier said smugly.

"They dress nice." Evangeline grew defensive. Eudora was nice enough to take her in, feed her and cloth her when she first got in town as a frightened teen.

Dr. Facilier rubbed on his thin mustache. "Thanks to her being a decent seamstress. If Tiana was a little bit older at the time...,"

"Then you wouldn't have asked me to marry you?" She asked.

"No darlin' I didn't mean that." he put his hands on her shoulders. "Its just...well, she's 17 or something..."

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "She's 19 and capable of making her own decisions,"

"Defendin' her now?" Facilier asked with devious eyes.

"She's like a baby sister to me Jean-Vincent. I will protect her from-

"Men like me?" He snorted. "I guess ya'll have a pretty damn hard time protectin' then. No woman has out-witted, out-battled or out-sensed me. So before you begin protectin' others you betta know your place with me." He warned and leaned over to her ear. "And if I wanted to have her...I could. Don't forget that, darlin'. Am I right?" he added pressure on her shoulders.

Evangeline closed her eyes, remaining quiet.

"I asked you a question." his tone was darker which meant it was his way or a black eye.

"Yes, you're right," she whispered, fearing he was already angered enough.

"That's what I thought." He linked his arm with hers. She stayed quiet for the rest of the shopping trip.

Later that night after putting the baby down for bed, Evangeline decided to go out to her second house. A smaller house on their grounds they barely used unless for little get togethers. It was in a way her sanctuary away from her life when she was alone. So when she heard someone approaching behind her she quickly turned to see Ray.

"Raymond...," he was so shock to see him that she near fainted.

He caught her before she fell onto the floor from her sudden faint and carried her inside to a nearby lounge chair.

"Evangeline! Wake up darlin'!" Ray said gently. He pulled her in for a hug when she woke up.

"Raymond? Is it really you?" she asked in his arms.

"Yes ma belle..." he pulled from the hug. "Its me..." he caressed her face. "I climb up ya balcony every night and watch you with ya yougin. You make a beautiful motha." he smiled. "When I saw you stepin' out I had to see you."

Evangeline stared into his green eyes feeling like the happiest woman on earth. She placed her hand on his jaw before leaning forward and kissing her lips onto his, pulling him on top of her.

But Ray stopped her. "What about da doctor?"

She sighed happily. "He's at work and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Please...I need you Raymond."

Ray looked down at the beautiful woman. The stars reflected into her beautiful brown eyes. "No Evangeline, I need you..." he kissed the woman of his dreams and felt her hand guide his hand under her satin night gown.

()()()()


	14. A Royal Loss

A/N: I had to stop at the end of chapter 13 because of what is about to happen on this chapter. It would've been like the mother load of all Disney orgies in one chapter(not really) if I didn't split the chapters. lol.

A Lost Star

A Royal Loss

Tiana fell right on the bed, relieved to finally be able to get some much needed sleep. Working back to back shifts were really taking a toll on her, and she looked forward to be able to focus on one job as soon as she and 'Antonio' married in less than a week.

"I'll be a married woman in five days," she said, rolling on her back and getting out of her waitress uniform. The bra and panties she wore under her dress remained on.

She and 'Antonio' have already spoken with Eudora and she agreed that the newlyweds would be staying with her until she recovers. Tiana was certain that her mother will be alright once she has her surgery. First she must mention to 'Antonio' on using the money for the down payment for her mother's surgery. He would understand. Eudora was like a mother to him, at least she hope he felt that way. She definitely saw him as a son as she already told the two that she would be staying at Mrs. Henderson's on the night of the wedding.

She blushed at the thought of being in 'Antonio's' arms in her bed. If it would feel as good as it did the night he stayed over with her before then life would be a heavenly one. She knew that sex with him will hurt the first time. Her mother, Georgia and even Charlotte shared this with her. And she also knew that 'Antonio' will be very gentle and patient with her.

"Oh Antonio..." she imagined his lips kissing her neck while one of his hands ran up her thigh. Her hands ran down his muscular back while gently nibbling on his earlobe, driving him insane.

_'Tiana'_ she would him him moan.

"Tiana! Are you home?" Naveen asked from the front door.

"Mmm...hmmm..." she said, in her sensual daydream. "I'm all yours...,"

He opened the door without hearing her response and saw no one in the living room. "Tiana?" he walked his way to her room and stopped when saw her on the bed to what looked like a sensual reverie. He watched as her hand slowly ran up her brown inner thigh. He stared in awe as her fingers neared her most intimidate spot.

"Achidonza..." softly left Naveen's mouth.

That alone was enough to awaken Tiana from her daze and a short-lived scream escaped her mouth. "Antonio!" she was panting at this point. "I didn't hear you come in." Humiliation burning in her face as she pulled the sheets around her form.

Naveen felt a little awkward but didn't show it. "You look beautiful."

"I looked foolish," she couldn't look at him.

"No...," he walked over to her. "More women should appreciate their bodies." he's been with the loosest of women and none of them was even close to looking as enticing as Tiana did when he walked in on her. "And I should've knocked."

Despite being beyond embarrassed, Tiana looked up at her fiance. "No, you're fine."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, knowing the question was a bit vain.

She sighed. "I was thinking about our wedding night."

He sat beside her on the bed. "I look forward to that night as well." And took her hand with his. "You can be completely honest with me on this."

"I don't know..." she looked down, blushing.

Naveen loved her innocence but he had to bring back the confident, fiery woman he felt for. "Are you going to be shy with me now?" he cupped her chin with his hand to look at him. "I will share my fantasies if you share yours."

Tiana was hesitant at first, but decided to tell him anyway. "I've been thinking a lot about it lately," she admitted. "And wonder what it would be like to feel your hands and lips touching my body. And I also think about running my hands down your chest and abs. To kiss your body. To feel you inside and out of me...," she laughed. "I sound crazy."

Naveen shook his head. "You're okay..." His hand then touched her face, caressing it. "I think about exploring your body from head to toe. I dream about making love with you..."

Tiana gazed into his sincere eyes, ignoring whatever else he was saying and leaned forward to kiss him. It quickly heated as they fell back onto the bed with Tiana under him.

"I have the house to myself until tonight," Tiana shared through the kissing. "I really want this but..."

Naveen stopped. "You're not ready.." but Tiana grabbed his arms.

"No, I am ready but I was hoping we try...something where we aren't really going all the way. You know-

"Say no more," Naveen then caressed her cheek.

Cunnilingus was an act he was too selfish to perform on an any woman, but Tiana was different. He often thought how she taste. "But are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Is this convincing enough?" She opened the sheets revealing herself to the prince.

Naveen's eyes examined her body and already felt his trousers go tighter. "A sculptor."

"Huh?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. "Your body is like a beautiful sculptor..."

Tiana closed her eyes as he kiss the corner of her mouth. "...that the artist took his time..." he kissed her neck. "...and effort..." he kissed her breastbone. "...to make sure that there weren't..." he kissed the small of her waist. "...any flaws," he kissed her navel, causing Tiana to shiver at every kiss.

"Antonio...," she breathe as his kisses and caresses lowered.

()()()()

Both Naveen and Tiana lay in each other's arms after experiencing oral pleasure together for the first time. Tiana sighed, all the stress she had was now out of her.

"So, how was I?" Naveen asked.

Tiana blushed onto his chest. "You were amazing...how was I?"

Naveen was embarrassed that he didn't last as long. Even if it was her first time giving him a hand job. If he was back home in Maldonia he would be the laughing stock in his social circle of friends. "You were...amazing." It was...for those few seconds.

Tiana closed her eyes, giving him a hug.

"Just know that I will last much longer on our wedding night," Naveen promised into her ear.

Tiana giggled. "Antonio..."

He groaned when she called him by his middle name again. It was time he tell her his real first name.

"Tiana there is something that I need to tell you,"

"What is it?" she asked, seeing how serious he suddenly became.

He carefully sat up as Tiana remaibed laying down.. "My name isn't Antonio. It's Naveen."

She frowned, sitting up, covering herself with the sheet. "Naveen? Your name is Naveen?"

He nodded his head.

"How long have you known this?" she asked.

"I just remembered," he lied.

"Oh...," she said as a smile cracked on her lips. "Naveen...Naveen..."

Naveen already loved the way Tiana said his name. "You say my name beautifully."

The name itself was beautiful. But she had to know. "Where did Antonio come from?" she asked.

"It's one of my middle names." he knew she wasn't at all upset about his real name.

She raised a brow. "One of your middle names? You have more than one?"

He nodded his head. "Naveen Antonio Marius Raffael Vasillis Ghib"

"That's a lot of names..." Tiana leaned forward to kiss his lip. "But I love them.."

He caressed her face while looking deep into her brown eyes.

_'Mrs. Tiana Ghib...'_ Tiana thought with love.

_'That should be enough confessing about my past,'_ Naveen thought.

"What's on ya mind?" she asked.

"About the day you'll finally get to have my last name." He pulled them under the sheets, pressing their bodies against each other.

Tiana loved feeling Naveen's hard masculine physic against her feminine frame.

Their lips touched once again and soon came the moans, but then Tiana remembered.

"Anto...Naveen. Wait...," she put her hands on his chest. "There's something that I want to tell you."

Naveen waited for her to continue.

"Since we're being honest with each other...," she said then sighed. "I'm going to use the savings to pay for mama's surgery."

"What?" He exclaimed.

Tiana sat back up. "Dr. Facilier said that-

"Dr. Facilier?" Naveen hated hearing that man's name. "He's going to do the surgery?" He asked.

She nodded. "If I give him the savings. He agreed and invited me to his home office this afternoon."

Naveen shook his head. "You're not going without me!"

"I know! That's why I want you to come along." she took his hands.

Naveen held hers. "You already know the answer to that."

"Good." she stood, using the sheet to cover her up. "I'll wash up and put on a dress while you wait out in the living room."

"Are you sure you want to use the savings?" Naveen asked, concerned. "I can get some money from-

"The money you're making from the Fenners is decent, but not enough to pay for my mama's surgery, Naveen," she gave hm a kiss on the cheek. "But thanks for the offer."

He couldn't let her just use up her life savings that way. There has to be a way for him to contact his family and get them to wire enough to him without being suspicious.

"But how?" he wondered while waiting for Tiana to redress.

"Here I am." Tiana stepped out wearing a white floral sundress several minutes later. Her hair was down passing her shoulder which showcased her youthful face even more.

"You look beautiful." Naveen kissed her. "But are you sure you really want to go to him?"

She sighed and nodded her head. "Its the only way to help my mama."

"What if there was another way to help her?" he asked.

"I'm not a 'wish on the shining star kind of girl' Naveen. I live for real life and today. Now if you don't want to support me on this then I will go myself and you can take out your cut from what you gave me."

He shook his head. "You can keep all of the money Tiana. I was only suggesting that I-

"You don't have the finances Naveen. I do! Just be there for me. Please?" she asked with pleading eyes. "I don't want to go there alone."

Naveen hated the idea but sighed. "Alright." He could only hope that this will end well.

()()()()

"Wow, this estate is huge." Tiana said, almost in awe of the garden that had blossomed exotic flowers of many colours on the estate grounds.

"Eh. I've seen bigger," Naveen was also looking around at the garden and almost did a double take when he recognize the flowers. "Fleur del vandos...these flowers are usually only available in Maldonia."

Tiana was interested. "Really? And are the homes in Maldonia as big as you say Antonio, I mean, Naveen?"

"Yes, the palace is at least three times the size of this...estate," Naveen said without thinking.

"Here comes someone," Tiana said as the door began to unlock and open.

An older man who was the butler introduced himself and escorted them both up the stairs to the Victorian decor estate, leading the couple to Dr. Facilier's office. Tiana hoped that she would see Evangeline so she asked the butler, "Is Evangeline Facilier home?"

"She's out at the moment," Rita the housekeeper interrupted. "Would you two follow me? Thank you Robert."

The butler nodded his head before leaving.

"I'm Rita the housekeeper" she introduced herself. "Now Dr. Facilier just got in and said that he was expecting a young lady..." the housekeeper eased a sly glimpse at the attractive young man. "I don't know if he will allow your boyfriend in."

"He's my fiance and with me _Rita_," Tiana said sternly. She was aware of how the woman was lustfully eying at her man. "Now if you would let him know that we're out waiting..."

Rita snorted before turning towards Facilier's office door "Will do...," and knocked.

"Come on in Rita," Facilier could be heard from his room.

She stepped in, closing the door behind her.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Even his housekeeper is like him."

Naveen put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the head. "I will be with you every step of the way."

Rita then walked back out with a smirk on her lips. "He's waiting for you...two."

Tiana looked up at Naveen before taking his hand and entering the office that almost looked like a funeral home with the lights dimmed.

Dr. Facilier stood behind his desk with folded hands watching the young couple before him.

"Good afternoon Tiana and Antonio-

"Naveen." he corrected the doctor.

"Naveen?" Facilier repeated with raised brows. "Oh, so you got ya memory back?"

"We're here to talk about my mother's surgery?" Tiana cut in. She wanted to get this done so that she could leave as quick as she got in.

Naveen looked around the office. "Do you not like sunlight?"

"I prefer the shade," the doctor said darkly. "Why don't y'all have a seat."

They took their seats.

"Now, about the finances for Eudora's surgery," he opened her folder. "I will admit that I was surprised when you came up to me about this since she wasn't interested in the surgery even after giving her the survival percentage"

Tiana wasn't satisfied with that. "How much will it be?"

"The surgery, medication, recovery, therapy along with nurse service and a room will all add up to three hundred maybe over four hundred fifty dollar and that doesn't include my fees"

"What? I don't believe it!" Naveen knew this man was lying about the pricing.

"And what are your fees?" Tiana asked, her heart beat increasing after learning of the possible price.

"Six hundred dollars with no payment arrangements," he said with a proud smirk. "So that adds up to about a grand to twelve hundred dollars

Tiana remained quiet, closing her eyes.

"How much do you have?" Facilier could easily read her body language. "You seem...upset darlin'."

She already frlt defeated when she gave him the answer. "I-I only got five hundred and that was originally for the down payment for-

"Your restaurant," he shook his head, pretending to care. "Such a shame darlin but I can't help you."

Naveen was beyond furious. "Tiana let's get out of here-

"Please Dr. Facilier," Tiana was desperate. "I need for you to help my mama. She respects you and you know it!"

"Perhaps we can set up some form of arrangement." He made sure to look at Naveen. "Of course your boyfriend will have to leave the room."

"Like hell I'll leave her in here with you," Naveen put a protective arm around her.

"Are you speakin' for her now?" Facilier asked while eying Tiana.

"Tiana there are doctors out there who will help your mother for a much reasonable price. Even free. I can talk to-

"Leave the room Naveen," Tiana said, not looking at him.

"What?" Naveen frowned, shocked by her behavior.

"This is a matter of life and death for my mama I really need for her to get well." Tiana said.

"But you know what he wants from you Tiana!" Naveen tried to reason with her but it all seemed to go through deaf ears. "Tiana-

She rose from her seat and ran out of the room.

Evangeline stepped out of her bedroom when she saw the young woman storming down the stairs. "Tiana wait!"

"Tiana!" Naveen ran behind her. "Tiana!"

Dr. Facilier stepped out of is office furious and glared at Evangeline's direction.

Naveen was finally able to catch up with her as she sobbed by the gates that led them to his truck.

"I don't know what else to do Naveen. I know that she doesn't want the surgery. She's all about the bible and what is destined with God and Jesus, but I...I can't accept it."

"You know that your mother doesn't want you to think this way," he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. "She would rather have you focusing on the wedding and what's happening now."

Tiana sighed, knowing he was right. "What would I do without you Naveen?"

He wiped away her tears. "You'll always have me."

She tightened the hug, feeling some of the stress leave, but her heart was slowly breaking at the future. "I can't help but to also think about what's to come."

"Our life together, building a family together. Loving each other for the rest of our lives," Naveen kissed her on the forehead.

Tiana sighed. "We might as well go back home."

"Or I can take you out for ice cream?"

The randon question got a welcoming laugh from her. "Ice cream?"

"I never had ice cream from here. In Maldonia we call it sorbet." he said, pleased to hear her humored.

"Ice cream is a little different than sorbets, Naveen," she said.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well It's smoother and...well, you'll see."

()()()()

"Mmm...," Naveen moaned, eating the double scooped chocolate ice cream at the booth they were sitting at.

Tiana laughed. "Is it good enough for you?"

He nodded.

"Well don't eat it too fast!" she watched him licking the ice cream from the spoon..

He shook his head. "I will slowly indulge my chocolate treat to the last spoonful." he looked her way.

Tiana blushed at the way his eyes remained on her while making the comment. With the exception of that disastrous arrangement from Dr. Facilier's office the day was okay for her. And this morning was another memory to blush about. The way Naveen was eating the ice cream made her think of the moments where his tongue was elsewhere on her body. It was a wonderful distraction from her current worries.

Naveen ate his last spoonful of ice cream before noticing Tiana's quiet demeanor. "Are you going to finish your ice cream?"

"Huh?" she asked before feeling her cheeks warm in embarrassment.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, interested.

"This morning."

He smiled back. "Achidonza..."

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "But of course we can't be doing it again. Especially not at my mama's."

"She should be home by now," Naveen agreed. He definitely didn't want to take her back to his room at the shack he and Ray were staying at. Would the truck work?

"We can always go to our special picnic hideout? In the woods?" she gave him a seductive grin.

Naveen nodded, loving the idea so much that he repeated. "Achidonza..." he scooted over to kiss her

Until she put her hands on his chest. "But I would like to check out my mama before we go back out."

Naveen was a bit disappointed but didn't show so he got up from his seat, helping Tiana from hers.

He made sure to wave at the clerk. Thanks Bill!"

"Anytime! You two have a sugary day!" Bill replied with his rehearsed line.

"Its a shame that hes the only pharmacy that welcomes all customers regardless of skin color," Naveen said.

"He's always been fair to everyone," Tiana said in agreement.

"Naveen? Is that you?" a female voice asked.

Naveen's heart stopped when he heard his...

"Mother?" he turned to see the woman who along with his father stood before them with Maldonian guards surrounding them. "Father?" he saw the stern looking man.

Tiana was puzzled when she heard Naveen refer to the royally dressed couple as his parents. Were they really?

Naveen grew nervous when he notice Tiana's face of confusion. He didn't want her to learn about his parents right now.

"Naveen what is the meaning of this game of cat and mouse with you?" Kabir asked, irritated. "We've been all over this town looking for you!"

"Not now father," Naveen put his hand on Tiana's lower back but she stepped away. "Tiana-

"So these people are your parents?" she asked.

"Oh course we are young lady," Kabir barked. "Now silence when the company of men are speaking."

"Kabir!" Nagina exclaimed before going over to Tiana; she also noticed a ring. "Is this what I think it is?" She tried suppressing her excitement.

Tiana looked at Nagina before returning to Naveen.

He was so nervous about losing her that he had to confess. "Tiana this is my mother and father, the king and queen of Maldonia. Mother and father this is Tiana. My fiancee."

Nagina gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh Naveen!" she went to hug him.

"How long have you known?" Tiana had to know.

Naveen puled from his mother's embrace. "Tiana..."

"How long have you known that these people are your parents?" Tiana asked. "Because it seems like you recognized them kind of quick for someone who lost his memory."

"I never really forgot about them," he admitted. "I've remembered everything about my life for some time now.

"I-I don't know what to say." Tiana rested her hand on her lower abs.

"Tiana you have to understand that I didn't want to keep anything from you...," he tried reaching out to her hand, but she stepped away.

"You played me for a fool!" she whispered. "I'm a marrying a fraud."

"No, I'm not a fraud!" he reached out to take her hand again

But she roughly pulled it away. "Don't you dare touch me! You know? I'm leaving before I say something I'll regret later." she had to get away from these people. Whomever they really are.

"Tiana wait!" Naveen went after her.

"Leave me alone, Naveen!" Tiana's vision was becoming flooded with tears. Could this day get any worse?

"At least let me drive you home," he offered.

"I'll pay my way. Go ahead and laugh with your royal family. Clearly the joke was on me." she stepped ion the trolley.

"My love for you will never be a joke, Tiana," Naveen said, heartbroken. "Please forgive me."

Tiana didn't speak another word as the public transportation drove off.

Naveen sighed. Obviously feeling defeated.

"I hope that you aren't throwing in the towel?" Nagina asked.

"Let him," Kabir said. "The sooner we return to Maldonia, the better mood I'll be in."

"I'm not returning to Maldonia father," Naveen said.

"What?" Kabir exclaimed.

"And mother," Naveen looked her way. "Throwing the towel is the last thing I have planned."

()()()()

Tiana got off the trolley when she saw Douglas comforting an upset Mrs. Henderson. She never seen the woman in such a state and went over to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked, concerned.

Both Douglas and Mrs. Henderson gave Tiana a grim look.

"Well?" Tiana asked.

"Tiana, it's your mother," Douglas finally answered. "She's dead."


	15. Denial Of Love Pt 1

A/N: I finally got this one up! I'm so sorry for not updating last week. Besides choosing to travel as a career I had a difficult time finishing this chapter. From the back and forth and erasing and should I add this or should I erase that got to me but I think that whatever happens in this story, it will end in a full circle. This chapter is rated 'M' so be prepared and hide if you don't want to read any M-rated content.

I don't own Disney or Princess And The Frog. Enjoy!

A Lost Star

Denial Of Love Pt. 1

"No, you're lying!" Tiana exclaimed in disbelief.

"She was just talking to me before it happened Tiana," Mrs. Henderson stuttered through her tears.

"She was al smiles and talking about her husband—your father before she died," Douglas tried to make the unfortunate situation better. Hoping to win brownie points with the woman.

But Tiana didn't believe neither and swiftly headed towards her home. "Mama?"

"Nobody's in there, Tiana!" Douglas called for her. "Tiana!" he watched her go inside the house.

"That poor girl is in denial," Mrs. Henderson said. "Go Douglas! She needs a shoulder to cry on."

Douglas did as he was told and hurried behind Tiana into the house, who just left Eudora's room. "Tiana?"

She looked over at her childhood friend, puzzled. "Where is my mama?"

"Are you sure you want to see her?" Douglas asked; he couldn't stand to see Tiana this way. Lost and confused.

She nodded. "I'm her daughter. Of course I want to see her now where is she?"

He could see the denial in her eyes. He had to show her for himself. "I'll drive you there."

()()()()

"You look absolutely foolish!" Kabir glared at his son. "What are you doing working two jobs?"

"Four jobs," Naveen corrected, enjoying the man's irritation.

"Four!" Kabir was beyond furious. "I wanted you to grow up! Not become a peasant's slave!"

"Please darling you mustn't overreact. Naveen was banished from the kingdom with not enough funds," Nagina reminded him.

"Not enough funds!" Kabir exclaimed. "And what did he do with all of the money I sent to him? Drink and smoke it off? I wouldn't be surprised if you bought whores with it. Who was that young lady accompanying you before storming off? Your favourite whore!"

Naveen just about lost his patience and confronted the king face to face. "She's my fiance old man!"

"Stop it you two!" Nagina yelled, shocking the men. "I've never had to raise my voice this way, but this is all uncalled for. Kabir you know that young lady is far from a concubine and Naveen you mustn't disrespect your father and king!"

Naveen shook his head. "I'm apologize father but Tiana is my fiance. I love her and will marry her whether you like it or not."

Kabir blinked. "I'm speechless."

Naveen sighed. "She's not a princess and I could careless what or how you feel about it."

"No, no. I never thought that I'd hear the words _'I' 'love'_ and _'you'_ leave your mouth in the same exact sentence for any woman."

Nagina stood beside her husband proudly. "I saw the love in your eyes while Tiana was in your presence," she smiled. "She is a very beautiful girl. You compliment each other quite well."

"Her perfection compliments my inperfections," Naveen thought of her as the parents nodded. "She changed me for the better."

"Then why didn't you go after her when she ran off?" Questioned Nagina.

"Yes, why was she so upset all of a sudden?" Kabir asked with a raised brow.

"I haven't been fully honest with her," Naveen confessed to his parents. "I never told her about my royal background."

Kabir frowned. "That's it? What kind of woman are you engaged to a stupid one?"

"Kabir!" Nagina said.

"Most women are usually excited for the fact that they are engaged to a handsome prince!" Kabir said proudly. "Perhaps this Tiana doesn't care for you after all?"

"She's different from most woman father," Naveen smiled at the thought of his fiancee. "She's a hard worker who doesn't like to depend on anyone. She's even independent when it comes to cooking."

"Cooking?" Nagina asked, intrigued. "Does she prepare your meals?"

"She's an aspiring chef who hopes to have her own restaurant someday." Naveen explained.

"And again...most women who take advantage of marrying into a royal family would know that they would never have to worry about cooking for themselves or anyone for the rest of their lives!" Kabir's ego was definitely on recovery mode. "We have so much wealth, power-

"Again, even if you offered her the money she would politely refuse it," Naveen found his father's shocked reaction hilarious.

Nagina was impressed. "She sounds wonderful Naveen! We must see her! Please, speak with her and correct the misunderstanding about yourself. She will come around. Us women always do!"

Naveen was pleased to know that at least one of his parents approve of Tiana.

"I was actually about to excuse myself so that I can see her," he said.

"Then go!" Kabir encouraged; as shocked as he was about Tiana's humble background, he was also interested in learning more about her. "I must see this interesting young lady who obviously stolen your heart. My short-temperament didn't get me to really study her intentions."

Naveen opened the door to leave. "I'll be back."

"Not without giving her a proper ring!" Kabir pulled out a check book and handed it to his son.

Confused, Naveen asked, "What's this for?"

"I told you already son! To buy her a proper engagement ring!" Kabir said sternly. "Having her walk around with a false toy ring doesn't look good on a pending princess for our royal family."

"Father you're ridiculous," Naveen laughed before leaving the house.

He got into the truck and drove off. Hoping that Tiana had somewhat of a forgiving heart.

"Faldi faldonzza." he said, already sensing a failure in his future attempt.

()()()()

Tiana was quiet throughout the ride back home. Seeing her mother's remains was enough proof for her to realize that it was true. She was gone.

When they returned to her home, Douglas tried comforting her as best as he could. He even hoped that she would cry but not one teardrop left her eyes. Silence was her answers to his pending questions.

"Tiana you know if there was anything you may need that I'm here for you." offered Douglas.

Tiana heard him but remained quiet.

Douglas sighed, but not giving up. "You want to get out of here? I can take you out somewhere. Dinner? A walk?"

"That won't be necessary, Douglas," Naveen stepped inside the house and saw a clearly upset Tiana. "Tiana are you alright?" He stepped over to her. "Did he hurt you?"

Tiana closed her eyes as Naveen touched her arms. She didn't care that he lied to her early so she surrendered into his arms. "Oh Naveen. Its my mama."

Naveen was surprised but thrilled that Tiana accepted his arms. "What about her?"

"She's dead. She's gone!"

Douglas was hot with envy as he watched Tiana and Naveen embracing one another. It was suppose to be Tiana in his arms, not whatever his name was. Wait, did she just say his real name?

"I'm so sorry," Naveen kissed her on the head. He hated seeing her upset and to have lost his future mother in-law. "Eudora was also like a mother to me."

"About the funeral arrangements," Douglas mentioned, hoping to interrupt the couple.

"I will cover it," Naveen said. "She will have the best."

"Who asked you?" Douglas spat, his jealousy overtaking his rationality. "I was going to pay for everything."

"No," Tiana pulled from the prince hug. "I will pay for it. But thanks for offering you two."

"Tiana are you sure?" asked Douglas. "I don't mind covering it for you."

"She didn't ask you!" Naveen barked.

"Fellas please!" Tiana stopped the two. "Thank y'all very much I appreciate the help but I'm fine."

"If you need any help then you know that I'm here," Douglas offered.

"I know," Tiana said, spotting a folded piece of paper at her mother's sewing station.

Both Naveen and Douglas awkwardly stood side by side watching Tiana open the paper before reading it.

She smiled, folding the paper up and setting it back on the station.  
"I'll read it later."

Naveen saw that she still wore the ring and was relived.

_'There's hope,' he thought._

"Is there anything you need?" he asked.

She looked up at the prince and shook her head. "I just need to rest."

Naveen rubbed her back. "You need me to stay with you?"

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Oh give me a break! She doesn't need a babysitter."

"I'm her fiance!" Naveen argued.

"I've known her longer!" Douglas argued back.

"Boys! Really y'all need to calm down!" Tiana exclaimed. "I don't need childish behavior in my house!" she pointed over at Douglas. "Douglas I thank you for everything you've done for me this evening." she went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Your friendship was what I needed. Thank you."

Douglas was surprised by the kiss and disappointed that Tiana saw him only as a _friend_. "No problem." he said through gritted teeth.

"And Naveen..." Tiana said with no emotion on her face. "We need to talk. So I want you to stay here with me."

Naveen only nodded. Understanding.

"I wish you a goodnight Douglas. I'm sure Mrs. Henderson needs you more than I do."

Douglas hated having to leave Tiana with Naveen but what else could he do? He didn't say a word to Naveen before he left. His cheek still lingering from Tiana's surprised kiss.

The couple was quiet for several more moments before Tiana began.

"Naveen I really don't know what to say about ya memory or whatever you call it," she when over to him. "Or lies."

Naveen looked deep into her brown eyes, seeing the hurt in them. He knew that he was wrong for lying to her, and the last thing she needed was more hurt.

"You're right. They are lies," Naveen couldn't deny it. "But my love for you isn't."

Tiana raised her hand to caress his face. "As much as I want to deny you I can't. I love you so much and need you \r support and to be by my side."

Naveen put his hand over hers. "I will make it up to you for the rest of my life Tiana."

Tiana's heart broke when she heard that. "About that...I just need you for this Naveen," she said, suppressing her tears. "As a friend."

He frowned. "A friend? But Tiana we're en-

"The engagement is off," she stepped back. "I can't think about marriage when I have to think about burying my mother."

Naveen shook his head. "But your mother wouldn't want you to do this."

"It's for the best," she turned away from him. "I-I can't have any more distractions."

He stepped in front of her. "So I was only a distraction to you?"

"No," she looked up at him. "But I know that you would only waste your time with someone like me."

Naveen wrapped his arms around her. "You were never a waste of my time." He kissed her on the forehead. "And we are more than friends." He held her as if it was the last time. "I love you, Tiana. And I will be there for you through it all. I'm not going anywhere"

Tiana sighed into his chest as a tear escaped her eye. "Naveen..." her voice cracked.

He cupped her chin in his hand so that she would look up at him. "I'm not going anywhere." and pressed his lips onto her.

Tiana moaned as she surrenders herself to Naveen once again. Her fingers going through his hair as the kiss deepened. Everything felt right for those brief moments. That is until she realized what she was doing.

"No!" she pushed Naveen away, panting. "What am I doing?"

"Kissing your fiance?" Naveen said.

Tiana shook her head and plopped on the couch. "I can't do this."

Naveen walked over to her. "Yes you-

"Leave." she cut him off.

"What?"

"I said leave! I don't want...need anyone here with me right now!"

"You don't mean that." he wrapped his arms around her.

"No Anton-Naveen please...I can't do this." she held back her tears. "God I hate crying."

"It's alright to cry. You have that right."

"Strong. My daddy and mama raised me to be strong." Tiana said.

"Crying is strength Tiana," Naveen encouraged.

"Not in my family," she shook her head. "Look, I think you should leave."

"What?" Naveen said in disbeleif..

"I really need to be by myself." she looked up at him. "I'll see you in the morning."

Naveen wanted to protest but couldn't. Though he couldn't understand why she wanted to be alone after losing her mother. If it were him he'd be out of this house.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She raised up and stood on her tip toes to give him a small kiss on the lips. "I'll see you in the morning."

Naveen raised his hand to caress her face. "I'll be back here first thing in the morning."

Tiana closed her eyes as he kissed her on the forehead, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. "Mmm...I don't want you to leave."

"Then I won't," Naveen inhaled her vanilla scent.

Tiana became turned on when she felt her fiance's breath hit her ear. She moaned when his lips touched her ear.

She then took his hand.

Naveen opened his eyes from his own lust and saw that Tiana mirrored what he was feeling, but he wasn't going to take advantage of the situation.

As he followed her to her bedroom he said,

"I know that you're not read-whoa!"

Tiana pushed him onto the bed and straddled him before pressing her lips on his. "Make love to me Naveen." she began kissing on his neck when his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Tiana..." he breathe.

"I need you Naveen..." she whispered before sitting up.

Naveen watched as she pulled the dress from her body, exposing herself in undergarments. As turned on as he was, there was still time for him to stop her, but whenever he tried she would kiss him. Her fingers fumbled a little while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Tiana..."

Once again he was distracted by her running her hand up and down his chest and abs. He groaned and took a hold of her hand.

Tiana was surprised by the action and yelped when he rolled her under him and his lips came crashing against hers.

Neither remembered when they discarded the rest of their clothes. They were both too high with sexual euphoria to even notice.

"Ooh..." Tiana lightly bit the bottom of her lip as Naveen was working his tongue and finger in and out of her. When her climax peaked she grabbed handful of the sheets on her bed and threw her head back against the pillows, panting hard.

Naveen gave her inner thigh a kiss before making his way back up to her actual lips.

He groaned, feeling his rock hard member pressing against his fiancee's side.

Tiana smiled while looking up at him. "I want all of you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, unsure that he should continue.

She nodded her head and pulled him over her; pressing her lips to his.

Naveen positioned himself between her legs while they were in a tongue war, and he made sure to check on how slick she was. Satisfied, he made sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Be gentle," she whispered, sensing her nervous

He made sure to go slow and gentle.

His lips touched her just as he pushed himself in. He heard her whimper and kissed her on the cheek and whispered. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and gave him a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. The pressure was almost too much for her, and when he finally broke through her barrier she was comforted by his gentle kisses and words of love.

"I love you, too," she whispered and despite the pressure she felt some pleasure. Feeling all of him inside of her.

"Ooh..." she moaned when she felt his thumb on her pearl. The sensation felt all so new and a familiar chilly and tingly feeling came upon her, another rush of orgasm. Naveen's moaning soon came along with himself relesing inside of her.

Naveen out of breath and panting kissed her lips again. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Tiana answered, panting herself.

The two recovered to catch their breaths. Both realizing that they just accomplished another huge step in their complicated but interesting relationship.

"Thank you for this." she finally said. "I love you even more."

Naveen laughed a little. "You're welcome and I love you just as much." He slowly pulled out of her and saw the blood. It wasn't much but it was there.

"Please hold me" Tiana said softly.

Naveen did as he was told and pulled her in his arms, giving her neck a kiss. Sleep soon took over leading the couple in a much needed slumber bliss.

()()()()

Tiana woke up later that night and left her very handsome and naked fiance on her bed. Taking her wash pan, soap and fresh towels with her. After cleaning herself she rinsed the pan and left the pan of now hot water on a chair beside Naveen along with more fresh soap and towels. She then went over to give him a gentle kiss before heading to her mother's sewing station where she picked up the folded paper and quickly smell of her mother's cinnamon scent.

"Oh mama..." she inhaled and let out an exhale before reading it:

_Tiana - _

_I would first like to let you know that I love you very much and to __not__ blame yourself for this. The lord have plans for us all and its my time to finally join ya daddy. Now the reason for this __letter __is something __of a request __that you must do for me. In my room under my bed there is a__n old __steel box. The same box you tried to play with as a cake pan when you were a __5 year old __little girl._

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes and continued on:

_I want you to open it and from there you will know what to do._

_And remember; Never lose sight of what's really important. No matter what decision you make just know that ya daddy and myself will be very proud of you. _

_- Mama_

Tiana folded the paper and went right to her mother's room.

Everything still looked untouched, as if she just cleaned her room before heading out to work for the day.

"Oh mama..." she picked up the family portrait of herself as a child with Eudora and James. It was one of two photos of the family together which tugged her heart strings. She no longer had them in her life. She was what people call an orphan.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without y'all here with me," she set the photo back on the nightstand before getting the box from under the bed.

When she finally had it in her hands she couldn't believe how old it looked. "I don't remember it being this beaten up." She opened the box to find envelopes from her dad to her mom.

"Love letters." she smiled, setting them aside before finding another envelope with her name on it.

She raised a curious brow wondering what could it be able?

"Well I won't know if I keep starin' at it," she opened the envelope then pulled out a letter with a small emerald ring also falling from it. She picked up the ring from her lap and saw the name 'Odette Laveaux' engraved in gold metal portion of the ring. The last name sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on where she's seen or heard it before. She decided to give up on figuring it out and to read the letter her mother left her. As she unfolded it she realized that it was an old map.

"A map?" she asked just as heavy knocking could be heard at the front door.

She quickly returned the items back into the box before leaving the room to answer the door.

The heavy knocking continued, annoying Tiana. "Alright! I'm coming!"

Dressed in only her robe she opened the door and gasped at who was standing before her. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Dr. Facilier chuckled darkly. "And good evening to you too, darlin'."

()()()()

A/N: And here comes the doctor. Lol.

Does anyone have any idea who Odette Laveaux is? Also the surname 'Laveaux' also belongs to another character in this story. Does anyone remember who?


	16. Denial Of Love Pt 2

A/N:You all were correct with your responses. The surname Laveaux is connected to a number of characters in this story. And Odette Laveaux will be making her short appearance in the next chapter or two. So stay tuned. I would also like to thank you all for the reviews and reading this story! I can't believe that there's only four chapters remaining and there's still so much to come.

Also, there's a couple of dream sequences in this chapter. Just something to point out.

And finally I will make this disclaimer quick by saying that I do not own Disney or its movies, shows, merchandise, etc. Enjoy!

A Lost Star

Denial Of Love Pt. 2

"What are _you_ doing here?" Tiana asked, furious.

Dr. Facilier chuckled darkly. "And good evening to you too, Tiana." He tipped his top hat. "My condolences. Eudora was a wonderful woman."

She rolled her eyes at his false sympathy while putting one foot behind the door. "Dr. Facilier I don't see why you couldn't wait to stop by tomorrow morning."

"I simply wanted to check on my favourite nurse. Ain't you gonna let me in, darlin'?" he asked, expecting her to open the door.

But she stayed firm. "You can come back tomorrow. At a decent hour."

He frowned, now offended. "Do you have any idea who ya speakin' to?"

Instead of answering, she closed the door, but was startled when Facilier swiftly pushed the door open and stepped in.

She stepped back. "Get out of my house!"

The doctor looked at his watch, which read a minute after midnight. "As of a minute ago this little home belongs to me," he evilly smirked.

"What?" she said in disbelief, backing away. "Ya lyin'!"

He laughed and took out an envelope from his jacket pocket. "You can thank ya sweet mama for that." He pulled out the contract.

Tiana snatched the paper and recognized her mother's signature. "No...she couldn't have done this!"

He took the paper back, folding it and putting it back into his inner jacket pocket. "I will let you stay here as long as ya want. If you would do something for me."

She gave him a look of disgust. "I'm not sleepin' with you!"

He laughed. "Why would you think that?"

"It isn't as if you tried before!" she glared his way.

"If I wanted you. I could just take you." He stepped forward to her.

She backed away toward the sewing station.

"You are a lot like my little wife 'Vange. Always trying to avoid her duties," he laughed. "But I'm not here for that, baby girl."

Naveen stretched after waking up from a much needed rest, and to his disappointment Tiana wasn't in the bed beside him. He did notice a wash pan filled with warm water along with a bar of soap and some towels. He welcomed the wash up and just as he put on his trousers, he heard Tiana speaking to someone in the other room.

"Then what are you here for besides tellin' me that you claim to own this house?" Tiana asked.

"Ya mama wanted me to check up on ya in case some thing like this happens." Dr. Facilier attempted to touch her face, but Tiana slapped his hand away. "Feisty thang..." he balled his fist. "If you were my wife-

"Well I ain't ya wife! Now get out of here before I knock that ugly smirk off your face!" she threatened..

That infuriated Facilier. "You know what? I was gonna let you alone but I see that you need to know ya place." He grabbed Tiana by the arms, pulling her over to him.

"Let go of me!" Tiana tried kneeing him in the groin but missed.

"You know how many times my Evangeline tried that on me?" he asked, glaring down at her as his violet coloured orbs eying the small cleavage from her robe. "My, my, my...aren't we in a revealin' predicament _here_?"

"Take your hands off me!" she tried pulling away. "Let go!"

Facilier licked his lips while eying hers. "I always wondered how my little nurse taste..." and forced his lips onto hers.

Tiana's eyes widen, surprised and repulsed by his action. "Nav..." she was cut off by the doctor opening her with his tongue. His breath stench of tobacco making her stomach churn. When she felt his tongue in her mouth she almost puked.

"Mmm...," Facilier moaned

Tiana couldn't take anymore of his tongue so she bit down on it.

"Ahh!" he pulled away and slapped her hard across the face. "You ain't gonna get away with that little girl!"

"Naveen!" Tiana screamed as he pushed her onto the floor and pinned her down.

"Yes..." Facilier said against her ear. "...exactly like my wife..."

"Get the hell off of her!" Naveen ran into the room and pulled the doctor off of Tiana. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, helping Tiana up.

She nodded her head; shaken up. "Yeah."

Facilier quickly rose up and straightened himself up. "I was just leavin'."

Naveen walked over and grabbed a hold of the doctor's collars and slammed his lanky form against the wall. "Were you now?" he asked the older man.

"Easy, easy there pretty boy. I didn't try anythang with her!" The cowardly doctor tried to convince the prince.

But he failed and Naveen slammed him against wall again. "Horseshit! You had a plan and you were caught up in it!"

"Naveen just let him go! He ain't worth it!" Tiana said, still feeling uneasy.

Naveen let Facilier go and watched the man practically run out of the house without looking back. When he turned to look Tiana's way, he was surprised to see her rushing over to him and embraced her in a loving hug.

Tiana held back her tears. "I'm so glad that you're here Naveen."

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, Tiana," Naveen said.

"Thank you for saving me. I-I don't know how I'm gonna make it up to you."

"You don't owe me anything mi benita," Naveen then pressed his lips on her forehead before walking them over to the living room couch where they sat.

"Just keep holdin' me," Tiana told him. "My mama always told me that the best thing a woman needs after a long stressful day is the strong arms of her man." She smiled at the memory. "I would always roll my eyes at this, but now I understand. I get it." she then closed her eyes.

"I could say the same thing, but about having you in my arms." Naveen wanted her to always feel safe no matter where she was. With the loss of her mother he only hoped that Dr. Facilier's shenanigans didn't break her spirit.

()()()()

Douglas stood on the outside front porch of his mother's house when he saw the doctor who looked to be running for his life out of Tiana's house.

He blew the cigarette just as the car took off and shook his head. Knowing that Naveen was somehow behind the doctor's sudden leave.

He really couldn't stand the prince and will never get what Tiana saw in him.

At this moment Tiana should be in his arms right now as he comfort her through this most difficult time. Not with that silver spooned prince.

Douglas went back into the house, locking the door behind him and helping himself with some whiskey. Though it was illegal to even have the beverage in his home, like many people, he had his connections. Even if he wasn't much of a drinker he enjoyed the burning sensation as it went down his throat. He helped himself with a few more until he stopped himself and sat on the living room chair he purchased a week ago.

Now thinking of her.

"Tiana..., he said, putting the cigarette into the golden ashtray on the side table.

In a perfect world, his world, Tiana would be his and only his. There will be no Naveen or any other man who will be in his way of wining her heart.

They will be married and have a long honeymoon in Europe...Paris, Rome, anywhere she'd want to go. They would see many cities together and with her passion for cooking she could pick up on new ideas and recipes.

Of course all of that would happen after they consummate their marriage.

He smiled at the thought. She may or may not be a virgin when they are finally together, but he will love her more than he ever did. And if she ended up being pure than he will be very gentle.

As hardworking as she was it was time she gets the treatment she deserved.

Of course the time when she's pregnant with their children see will choose to stay home while he takes over the financial lead...

_"I don't know how I'll be able to raise our baby and work at the restaurant," said a very pregnant Tiana._

_Douglas with his hand on her swollen belly rubbed it and answered, "You can always stay home and take care of our child. We can always hire more help to care for the homes."_

_She gave him a gentle smile and rested her hand over his. "I don't know what I'll do without you, Douglas."_

_He leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers. "I ask myself that question everyday."..._

He sighed at that fantasy. Having Tiana marry him, stay at home to care for the children and to go to bed with her every night...unless he was gone for business, but it wouldn't be for long certainly would be his ideal life.

The vanilla scent and kiss from his dream girl lingered into his thoughts and he couldn't help but to grin hard at the memory.

"Why must you have this effect on me," he said.

()()()()

Tiana slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Naveen and felt relieved. After the night they had she welcomed the sleep that came over her once again...

_They were sitting under the royal plum blossom tree in a beautiful sunny day by the sea. She didn't recognize where they were but didn't mind since she was with her love._

_"The people of Maldonia will love you mi benita," Naveen said._

_Tiana blissfully sighed. "You really think so?"_

_He kissed her on the forehead. "I know so."_

_She hugged him tighter. "I will trust your word."_

_"Of course you will," he said cocky. She rolled her eyes, making him laugh._

_"I was only joking."_

_She slapped his chest before sitting up._

_Naveen sat up. "Hey! I was enjoying our time together."_

_"I know." she got up._

_"What are you doing?" he got up himself._

_She gave him a humoured smile before running off. "Back inside!"_

_Naveen chased after her and scooped her in his arms. "Got cha!"_

_She yelped. "No fair! Your legs are longer."_

_"And I'm a trained runner." Naveen smirked._

_Tiana rested her head on his shoulder as they headed inside to what looked like a palace..._

Tiana smiled in her sleep.

()()()()

Naveen woke up later to find himself alone on the livingroom couch but the delicious arouma from the kitchen quickly caught his attention.

"So ya finally up," Tiana walked over with a plate full of breakfast.

Naveen rose up as the plate was handed to him. "Thank you."

"Mmhm," she went on to give him some coffee and her own breakfast plate which contained sausages, eggs, grits, buttery biscuits.

"And if you have any room in this bottomless pit of yours I made some beignets which are in the kitchen and some more fresh orange juice.

"I'm more than convinced that you plan to make a fat man out of me," Naveen joked, making Tiana laugh a little. It made him feel good to know that he can make her laugh after all she's been through in such a short amount of time.

"The house is too small for a dinigroom table," she slowly sat on the couch.

"It's no problem," Naveen sat beside her. "Everything looks and smells delicious. How did you have the time?"

"Cooking and baking helps," she told him.

He understood and nodded.

"If you don't mind I would like to pray before we eat?" Tiana said. "My mama always love doing that."

"Go ahead," Naveen put his fork down and bowed his head, closing his eyes.

Tiana closed her eyes. "We thank you for this delicious and hearty breakfast...

()()()()

"Oh I'm so full," Naveen patted his tummy.

Tiana shook her head. "I see no pouch."

"If I keep eating this way, you will soon enough," Naveen joked.

She playfully rolled her off and slowly got up. "Mm..." she moaned, feeling a little sore.

Naveen noticed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sore, but it's normal."

"Wait, sore?" Naveen got up, concerned.

She blushed a little. "Well our night wasn't a complete disaster."

Naveen smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "How can I forget that?" he kissed her on the lips. "Why don't I take the dishes back into the kitchen while you rest..." he suggested.

"I'll help you with the dishes," Tiana said.

Naveen groaned at his independent fiancé . "All you need to do is sit your beautiful derriere on the couch while I clear these dishes up for you."

"Fine," Tiana sat down.

Satisfied, Naveen began collecting the dishes and cups, taking them to the kitchen sink.

Tiana watched and tried her best to be a good girl and stay put, but she knew that it would be impossible when it came to work so she got up and followed her fiancé to the kitchen.

Naveen turned the water on just as she walked into the room and laughed. "You couldn't stay seated for anything."

"You know how I am," Tiana said, watching him put the dish washing soap into the water filled sink. "Funny how we got a kitchen sink and not a bathtub," Tiana laughed a little.

"Well you don't have to worry about that for long," Naveen said.

Tiana raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Once we're married we will move into a home with indoor plumbing," he answered with a confident smile.

"This house has indoor plumbing," Tiana said defensively

Naveen shook his head. "Tiana, you don't even have a bathtub."

She was about to throw more points at Naveen until she thought about lastnight and what Facilier told her about him now owning the house. She sighed, turning away from the prince.

Naveen immediately felt guilty. "Look Tiana, I didn't mean to sound like a jerk about the indoor plumbing-

"No, its not that," Tiana hugged herself. "There's so many memories here. My mama and daddy had the house passed down to them from my grandmother, and I was born here..."

"What's going on?" Naveen knew that there had to be something wrong for Tiana's behavior to suddenly change.

She sighed and faced him again. "Dr. Facilier owns this house."

"What?" he frowned, shocked

"He showed me the contract and everything," Tiana said with emotion in her voice.

Naveen was now puzzled. "This doesn't make any sense. How did he take ownership the this house? I thought that you just said that-

"He said that my mama signed that contract. I'm not even sure she knew what it was when she signed it. She had the bad habit of never reading anything before she signs it. I remember always having to remind her to read."

"I'm so sorry," Was all Naveen could say.

"No, it's meant to be. And after last night I don't even know how long we got here," she looked down at her hands. "It seems as if the whole wold is up against me. My mama is gone, the house is in the hands of the same person who attacked me..." she hurried out of the kitchen to go outside.

"Tiana!" Naveen followed her out on the front porch. "Hey, we'll work something out," he touched her arm. "And Dr. Facilier will never hurt you again."

She turned to look up at him. "I'm glad that you were here with me lastnight."

Naveen watched as her eyes watered and knew that it was hard for her to do. So he caressed her face with his hand and kissed her forehead. "I will never leave you alone."

Tiana let the tears flow just as an unusual cool breeze came their way. "I lost everything. My parents, my home..."

"Your mother and father will always be with you, Tiana." Naveen held on to her trembling frame. "And as for your home. We can think of something. I can talk to my parents about buying it back with my own savings."

Tiana felt a weight lifted from her as the tears continued falling out. She was truly blessed to have this man in her life, especially when she was felling low. "I love you so much Naveen. I really do."

"You're my rock," Naveen said.

Tiana sighed, "I'm so glad that you're here."

Naveen inhaled her vanilla scent. "Mi benita."

Tiana pulled slightly from the hug to look up at her fiancé and pressed her lips onto his.

Naveen returned the kiss and it quickly deepened into passion.

Light moans escaped Tiana's mouth as her fingers ran through Naveen's silky brown hair. Her body grew warm against Naveen's.

"Let's go back in the house. In my room," Tiana whispered through the kiss.

Naveen didn't have to be told twice as he led her back in, locking the door. Once they were inside he swooped her in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom.

()()()()

A/N: Had to stop it there. It's so hard to keep my stories at a T-rating(doubt it's going to stay that way). I'm working on the next chapter and hope to have that one up soon.


	17. Love, Society With A Little Diggin'

A/N: Just a warning for the sensitive readers. This chapter will feature some gruesomeness, but not much. But then again I' not sure if you'll find it as gruesome as I think it is.

Also, there are some characters who are very minor but I felt that they should make a small appearance in the story.

Franklyn and Camilla Laveaux – Evangeline's grandparents

Evelynn/Evvie Laveaux-Bruyere – Evangeline's mother

Odette/Mama Odie Laveaux – Related to Tiana and Evangeline

Vivienne Laveaux – Related to Mama Odie

Jeremy – You will find out soon enough

()()()()()

A Lost Star

Love, Society With A Little Diggin'

Two Days Later...

The funeral was over and so was the mourning, at least for Tiana it was. She and Naveen were just finish cleaning the dishes after the dinner they prepared for the family that did come. Eli and Charlotte La Bouff were one of the few guests to have attend and after much begging, Tiana accepted their offer to pay for the entire funeral arrangements. And even though the visit was short and quick, Evangeline showed up as well. The two young women only spoke several words of love and went their separate ways.

Naveen finished drying the dishes before going to check on Tiana. To his disappointment she wasn't in her room.

"Where is she?" He wondered, walking back out of the room. "Tiana?"

"Here I am!" Tiana left her mother's room carrying the steel box.

Naveen laughed. "Where did you find that beat up thing?"

"Its been in my mama's family for a while," she said.

Naveen watched as she opened the box and pulled out paper and ring.

"This belonged to a relative of mine name Odette Laveaux." she showed him the items.

"Odette...Laveaux," Naveen nodded. "The ring looks like a birth stone."

"I don't know." Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "I was thinking about visiting the house she stayed at. Or what's left of it."

"When? And where"

She playfully rolled her eyes. "This evening and it's all on this map." She handed the paper over to the prince who began looking over it.

Naveen nodded his head. "I know where this is."

A small smile formed on her lips. "Good! Let's head out there."

Naveen raised both brows. "Now?"

"Why not? You know where ya going right?"

"I do but this area is-

"Then let's go before the sunsets." She took his hand and practically pulled him out of the house with her.

()()()()

"Ugh! I had no idea that it was in the swamp!" Tiana said from the truck.

"I was trying to to tell you this on the way here!," Naveen looked around. "At least it's still daylight. If we walk through that path-

"Not counting on it!" Tiana interrupted him. "I'm not walkin' in all that mud. What if frogs and 'gators are hidin' underneath."

Naveen laughed. "I seriously doubt that there are alligators in the mud, but I won't count out frogs!" he joked, causing Tiana to shudder.

"I'm not going," she crossed her arms.

"What if I carry you myself?" he offered.

Tiana raised a brow. "And what will happen if something in that mud grabs at you? These swamps ain't like the typical swamps you may have in Maldonia."

"I believe that this swamp is no different than any other swamps," Naveen pointed out in humour. "And you are the same woman that cook with sea creatures who might I add are much uglier than frogs and hurt almost as worse as alligators."

She remained firm and shook her head."I'm not going!"

"_Oh so ya gonna give up dat easy?"_ shouted a voice.

Both Tiana and Naveen looked at one another. "Who was that?" she asked.

Naveen shrugged.

"Hello? Down here!" waved an older woman.

Naveen was the first to spot her. "There's an old woman outside by the muddy path," he frowned as he leaned forward. "Is that a snake around her shoulders?"

"I know y'all aints shy since y'all drove on my land."

"Your land?" Tiana asked, opening the door to get out but forgot about the mud. "Ugh!"

Naveen also got out.

"This land belongs to Odette Laveaux!" Tiana pulled out the paper and handed to the older woman.

The older woman smiled and took the paper, pretending to read it. "Ya sho right. Dis land does belong to Odette Laveaux." she then handed Tiana back the paper. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mama Odie, or as you put it so nicely, Odette Laveaux. The owner of dis land here."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "So I guess y'all gonna tell me that ya almost two hundred years old then?"

Mama Odie laughed. "One hundred ninety seven sassy mama!"

Naveen laughed a little at that.

"Would y'all like to come on in?" She rubbed her snake who in returned rubbed his head onto her hand.

Tiana blinked. She couldn't believe the woman. "She has to be senile or something." she whispered to Naveen.

"I might not have my vision but I was blessed wiff perfect hearin'. I ain't senile 'o lost my marbles baby." she began walking on the path. "Just as stubborn' as her daddy!"

"My daddy?" That caught Tiana's attention.

"Mmhm," she kept on walking.

"Wait!" Tiana stepped onto the mud. "Ugh! Wait please! You know my daddy?"

"Through ya mama who happens to be my great-great-great-great and so on niece," said the older woman.

"She never told me about you," Tiana confessed.

"Until she passed."

Naveen shook his head. "I'm convinced that she's the owner here Tiana. She's related to you-

"I knew you wasn't just a purdy face!" Mama Odie laughed and stopped in front of a pond. "Hmm. How do we get up dere?" she pointed at the houseboat that sat on top of a tree.

"We can't." Tiana stepped forward and slipped, Naveen caught her before she could fall into the mud.

Mama Odie chuckled then suddenly smoke blinded the couple, and found themselves inside a room.

"What?" Tiana looked around.

"Wow!" Naveen was impressed. "I've heard about New Orleans' magic! What are you a voodoo witch?"

"Don't insult me!" the woman said. "I earned my magic da right way!"

Naveen waved his hands apologetically. "My apologies." he smiled.

"You lucky ya pretty in da face. Or I woulda turn you into a frog," she said jokingly.

He gulped.

"I thought you were blind?" Tiana said.

"I am" Mama Odie pointed her stick over at a jar that held her green eyes and teeth.

Naveen doubled take the jar and could've sworn that it was grinning at him. "What the...?"

"Hey granny I was hopin' that I could borrow some of those purple leaves you have..." Vivienne stopped when she saw Tiana standing with her grandmother and... "Naveen...,"

Tiana raised a brow at her fiancé. "What? I don't know her." he defended himself.

"I gotta give it to ya Tia you know how to drag up the best looking of men," Vivienne smirked.

"Vivi what are you doin' here?" Mama Odie asked.

Vivienne's eyes stayed on Naveen and his body. "Mmm..."

"Vivi!" Mama Odie yelled.

It was enough to knock Vivienne from her lustrous trance. "What? Oh...I was stoppin' by to see what ya up to but..." she looked at Tiana. "Didn't know that you had company."

Mama Odie laughed. "Well now you do! Now where was I?"

Vivienne then noticed the emerald ring on Tiana's finger. "You're wearing the Laveaux

Emerald!"

"Oh yea...that!" Mama Odie said in sarcasm.

"This ring belongs to you.," Tiana was about to take it off when Mama Odie stuck out her hand.

"Keep it on baby. Its yours." the older woman smiled.

Vivienne gasped. "How can you just give someone who ain't related to us the family emerald?"

"Because she is related to us on her mama's side.. Her great, great, great, great grandmother is my sister who also happen to share my daddy."

Vivienne gasped again. "Say what? Your sister Isabella is her-"

"Yep." Mama Odie interrupted her. "Come on Tiana baby."

"Ain't that funny? He was sleepin' with ya you and ya sister?"

"It was common in dem days..." Mama Odie said. "Dis way" she led them up stairs.

But Vivienne wasn't finished. "Wait! Tiana is my first cousin right?"

"Aren't ya here for the...purple leaves?" Mama Odie asked, knowing the woman.

Vivienne stopped next to the jar and picked it up. "Fine. I'll drop by later when ya not occupied." she eased out of the boat house.

"Now where were we?" she entered the next room over. "This is my special room...y'all call it family or front rooms. Tiana ain't this gumbo beautiful?"

Tiana looked into the tub of gumbo. "I suppose..." a spoonful of the soup was shoved into her mouth, she then swallowed it. "Hit it harder with a couple of shots of tabasco and it's the bee's knees. Now-

"Zuzu!"

The snake popped out of a bowl of what looked like grapes and shot some of the hot sauce into the soup.

Mama Odie shook her head. "Hand me dem grapes."

The snaked obliged., taking the bowl by his mouth and giving it to her."

"Mm! Perfect. But...," Mama Odie grabbed a handful of grapes and threw them into the tub.

Tiana frowned. "Grapes in gumbo?"

"Hush up!" Mama Odie said. "Gumbo, gumbo with the grapes, show me what's in store for dis couple's sake..."

The soup stirred until it showed Evangeline holding her adopted son in her arms.

"Evangeline?" Tiana said. "What does she have to-

The image exploded, causing Tiana to go into Naveen's arms.

"Oh no...," Mama Odie shook her head. "I feel negative vibes comin' from the that doctor's wife."

The next image showed an elderly white couple shaking hands with Dr. Facilier.

"What's this?" Naveen asked.

"Listen on," Mama Odie answered.

Tiana looked closer. "What does Dr. Facilier have to do with-

"Listen up girl!" Mama Odie interrupted her.

"So you know where my granddaughter is?" asked Franklyn.

Dr. Facilier smiled darkly. "Oh yes I certainly know where Evangeline is...Mr. Laveaux."

Tiana gasped. "Laveaux? But what would mean..."

"Franklyn Laveaux is ya uncle," Mama Odie answered for her. "Now listen on..."

"But I think ya'll be sorely disappointed with what I'm about to tell ya." He said with a dark smirk.

"She's dead?" The elderly man asked.

Dr. Facilier shook his head. "No, but I thank ya'll rather her be dead after ya see this..." he handed the man a locket.

The man opened it, causing his wife Camilla to gasp. "Oh...Evelynn" her eyes watered. "My baby's locket. But I thought she was dead."

"She is. But ya grand baby ain't." He handed him another locket.

Franklyn with shaken hands opened the locket and gasped at the picture himself. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Dr. Facilier grew offended. "Sorry grandaddy! But ya precious snow white laid down with a...what do you call us? Spooks?"

Camilla rose up and took the locket. "I don't care what she is. She's ours."

"To hell she aint!" Franklyn was furious.

"Oh she's the splitting image of Evelynn!" Camilla pressed the locket against her breast. "Franklyn I want to see her-

"No!" The older man shouted, letting his hatred get in the way.

Camilla's eyes watered. "But Franklyn-

"No!" Franklyn felt dizzy and took a seat on his office couch. "I want you to leave Dr. Facilier."

Jean-Vincent put on his hat and tipped it. "It was a pleasure meetin' y'all folks."

Camilla ran out of the office and headed straight for her daughter's former bedroom, opening the door.

Just as Dr. Facilier was about to leave the estate, Camilla called for him.

"Dr. Facilier please wait!" she stepped down the stairs as quickly as her old legs could take and handed him a jewelry box. "Give this to my granddaughter."

The doctor was surprised but took the gift. "I will make sure its in her hands."

The older woman nodded her head. "Ya that doctor from that coloured hospital?"

"Yes I am," Dr. Facilier answered.

"Thank you," she gave him a soft smile just as he left.

A middle age black man in his fifties saw his boss's wife staring off in a daze and grew concerned for her. "Miss Camilla?"

"Oh," the older woman put her hand on her chest. "You startled me Jeremy! I found some information about Evvie!"

The man's heart thumped at the name but remained calm. "What information?"

"My baby is dead, but I found out that she's got a daughter. My grand baby!" she showed the man the photo and Jeremy's eyes widen. "That's her daughter?"

"She's 26 I assume? At least that's what that coloured doctor told us. Doesn't she look just like a coloured version of our Evvie?"

Jeremy dropped the glass pitcher he was holding onto the floor. Connecting two and two together just as the image in the soup faded.

Tiana covered her mouth with her hand. "I can't believe what I just saw."

"Keep lookin...," instructed Mama Odie as another image appeared.

Dr. Facilier stepped into the nursery to see is wife just putting their son down into his crib.

"Is he asleep?"

Evangeline nodded and followed her husband out of the room, closing the door.

"Come into my office 'Vange," he opened the door for her. "There's somethang that I wanted to give ya."

"What is it Jean-Vincent?" asked Evangeline.

He picked up the golden jewelry box and handed it to her. "Its a gift..."

"Oh its beautiful!" Evangeline noticed the box wasn't brand new. "Its a vintage yet so beautiful. It looks like its been around for some time. Where did you get this from?"

"Ya grandmother."

Evangeline stopped what she was doing to look at her husband. "My grandmother?"

"Before we got married you told me that ya last name was Laveaux, right?"

"Yes?" she answered remember at that time she used her mother's maiden name.

"Well I met ya mama's family and found out some dirty secrets. Like how ya mama laid with a black man, a boy at the time name Jeremy. Now ya granmama seemed swell on it but ya grandaddy..." the doctor laughed. "Let's just say that he aint acceptin niggas in the family anytime soon."

"Oh." Evangeline said, opening the box. In it she found photos of a young woman and her daughter. She quickly recognized the young woman as her mother.

"The Laveaux family is loaded with secrets...secrets that could ruin them if the wrong person exposes them." he grinned. "You ain't the only spook they tryna hide."

"Jean leave that family alone," Evangeline said.

"Of course you would say that, darlin'," he stepped up behind her, clenching his bony fingers on her shoulders.

Evangeline tried pulling away. "Ah...Jean-Vincent ya hurtin' me."

He loosened his grip and let her go all together. "My apologies darlin. Why don't you go and check out ya jewelry box. I'll met ya in the bedroom."

Evangeline wasn't sure that she should trust her husband but went on to leave the office anyway

His smile faded. "I was hopin' you stay honest with me about whoring ya'self to that obsessed cajun but I see that ya just like ya family." he picked up his telephone. "Guess its time I hired some special friends to take care of that...pest."

"Hello?" answered a raspy voice man.

"Ah! My old friend Richard!" Facilier said.

"Who do you want to take out now, Jean?" the man asked knowingly.

The doctor grinned. "You know me so well."

"Well I know you enough that whenever you call its to kill. So who is the unfortunate soul this time?"

"A little ginger haired pest by the name of..." the image faded.

"What?" Naveen grew irritated. "What is the name he was about to mention?" he then shook his head. "Oh no...,"

"Ray!" Tiana exclaimed.. "Naveen we've got to warn him!"

The couple was heading out the door when Mama Odie tried to stop them.

"Wait! Tiana! Naveen! Oh its no use!" Mama Odie said to Zuzu as they looked at the reappearing image from the soup.

"...a little ginger haired pest by the name of Raymond Boucher would've be my first choice, but it would be too easy." he grinned darkly. "I was thinkin' about takin' my little wife for a walk in the cemetery later tonight." The image faded into darkness.

"Oh lord! It's Evangeline! Come on Zuzu we gotta stop dis!" Mama Odie waited for her snake to climb up his mistress's shoulders.

"And with the Laveaux ring I cast a spell on 85 years ago...oh never mind dat. Come on, Zuzu!" she rushed out of the door.

()()()()

"Ray!" Naveen shouted, opening the door to the house and his friend were staying in. "Ray we've got to get you and Evangeline away from New Orleans!" He opened the door to the man's room and saw no one in it. "He's not here."

Tiana looked around. "Maybe he's at work?"

He pointed at the handmade calendar on the wall. "He had the day off today."

"Then where could he be?" Tiana wondered.

()()()()

Evangeline walked hand in hand in the New Orleans cemetery. They've been here before as one of their many dates before marrying.

"Why are we here?" she asked and saw a slump form by one of the tombstones. She gasped when she recognized the person. Bloodied up and barely alive.

"Raymond!"

Facilier held on to her arm and pulled a knife out before stabbed her in her lower back.

Evangeline's eyes widen at the sharp stab wound and looked back at her husband, shocked. "Jean-Vincent...?" she whispered.

He watched as she fell on her knees. "My beautiful wife betraying me by sleeping with a worthless insect like this?"

Evangeline began feeling dizzy and weak.

The doctor shook his head. "Such a damn shame. I was hopin' my boy would have a proper mother."

Evangeline's chest grew heavy and so were her eyes. _'He found about about Raymond and I,'_ she thought as she laid her back against one of the tombstones, looking over at Ray, who's green eyes were staring into her brown ones.

There was so much love behind them and that was what made her not feel so scared about her fate.

"Ray-Raymond...," she said weakly, reaching out to take his hand with hers. It was also the first she noticed the wound on his throat.

Raymond struggled the breathe as nothing left his mouth when he tried to speak the love of his life's name.

But Evangeline knew. "Don't say anything else Raymond. I know that you love me...and I love you. I love you, too..."

Dr. Facilier laughed. "How pathetic." he then spat their way. "You were a good rump when you were. I sho will miss ya for that." He then looked down at Ray and stomped on his broken leg. Hearing a faint grunt.

"Stop...stop it!" Evangeline whispered, her own voice giving out.

Facilier laughed darkly. "See y'all in hell." and left the two the by themselves.

Evangeline felt Ray's hand tightened around hers and she looked at him again as her chest grew heavy and her throat felt as if it was closing.

Ray gave her a weak smile:

_'I love you Evangeline'_

Evangeline smiled in return:

_'I love you too, Raymond.'_

The two closed their eyes while their hands remained locked together.

Moments later, Tiana gasped. "Oh my god! Naveen! I found them!"

Naveen rushed over to where Tiana was and fell to his knees besides his old friend.

"Ray? Ray?" he saw the wound. "Someone slit his throat. He's dead"

"Evangeline is also dead," she said, feeling no pulse. "Someone stabbed her." Tears formed in Tiana's eyes. "Oh Naveen..." she stopped right when someone hit her fiancé on the back of the head with what look like a piece of tombstone. "Naveen!" she went to the unconscious man. "Naveen wake up!"

"Oh don't waste ya energy on him, darlin." Dr. Facilier said and began petting her head as if she were an animal.

She closed her eyes in anger.

"It ain't fittin for my new bride to be cryin' over some dead pieces of garbage."

She glared up at him. "I'll _never_ marry you,"

"Oh but on the contrary darlin." he smiled smugly. "You will if you don't want ya precious prince to be the main course at the state penitentiary. And a boy as pretty as he would be a hit there!" he laughed. "Oh, and let's not forget that I have my...connections. A royal prince murderin two worthless human beings. One phone call and he will be swimmin' with the fishes the second he steps in there."

"No," Tiana whispered, picturing her life ending before her eyes.

"Save the tears for the weddin'," he grabbed her arm, pulling her up. "Ya mine." He grinned at her.

Tiana couldn't even look at his face and kept her eyes on the unconscious Naveen.

"Milk it all in baby! Because once he's arrested you won't be hearin' about him."

But then suddenly, the doctor before her grunted, and what she saw next shocked her.

Dr. Facilier fell onto the ground with a butcher's knife stab wound in the back so deep that it also went through his abdomen.

"He had what was coming to him," Douglas said, stepping over to her.

Tiana put her hands over her mouth, shocked at what she just witnessed.

()()()()


	18. Love, Society With A Little Diggin' Pt 2

A Lost Star

Love, Society With A Little Diggin'

"Douglas, what have you done?"' Tiana asked, shocked to see the doctor dead on the grassy surface.

"I did this for you, Tiana. He will not be bothering you or ay other woman at that," Douglas said reaching his hand out to her. "Let's leave this place."

She shook her head. "No. My fiance needs help." she could see Naveen stirring and was about to come toward him until Douglas blocked her.

"He isn't worth it," he said

"I'm not leaving with you or without Naveen, Douglas," Tiana said straightforward.

This only agitated Douglas. "Tiana you're being ridiculous! You're willing to give up your life and dignity for a spoiled slacker who was raised with a goddamn silver spoon in his mouth?" He eyed Tiana. "Is that what you want? Someone of wealth? I am wealthy, not like that prince but best believe that you will never want for anything Tiana!" he walked over to her.

"It's not about money Douglas. I just love him," Tiana said.

"You can learn to love me. I will take care of you and support your dreams in owning your restaurant."

But she stepped out of his way to go to Naveen.

"No!" He grabbed her by the wrist. "You will not go to him!"

"Douglas stop it!" Tiana tried unsuccessfully pulling away.

"I won't." He shook his head. "Not this time or ever!"

Tiana saw how serious he was and didn't know what to do. So she panicked. "There are other women!"

"I don't want them! I want you and I know that you will be happy with me! Am I not handsome?"

"You are very handsome," Tiana said honestly. "But I don't-

"I have the body to go along with it. The stamina, the things I can do to you will make you blush! I will shower you with the best, give you anything you want if you would give me the chance."

Tiana turned away but awkwardly twisted her arm, her back hitting his front. She could smell the alcohol in his breath as he darkly whispered into her ear.

"I didn't know you had it in you."

A disgusting shiver ran up her spine by the feeling of his lips on her neck. He then turned her to face him just as he pulled her behind a tombstone.

Tiana could tell that he was very drunk and not himself. "You're not like this. You remember that you're not supposed to be drinking."

"You're a vision." Douglas slurred out, caressing her face.

"Remember the way your father was with you and your mother..." Tiana pushed him but was pressed against the stone.

"Does Naveen kiss you like this..." he tried to kiss her lips but landed on her cheek. He put his hands on her face and forced her to look his way. "I will kiss you..."

She used her strength to turn her head, he chuckled. "You were promised to me by your wonderful mother and you were supposed to give your virginity to me on our wedding night, Tiana...but you gave it up to _him_...that damn spoiled prince!" Out of nowhere he pushed her onto the grass. "But its alright. He will never again touch or love you the way I will."

She screamed and started throwing punches at him.

"No...hitting..stop it...Tiana!" he tried to open her legs using his own long leg but was unsuccessful. So he pinned her down instead, now heavily panting. "He will no longer have you because you are my girl. Do you hear me?"

Tiana glared up at him. "No." And was startled by his laughter.

"You honestly believe that I'll care if you want it or not? You'll be my wife. Mine and no one else's." He saw the fear and hatred in her eyes and felt his heart break. "No..." he let her go and got off of her. "What am I doing?"

Tiana slowly sat up.

Douglas covered his face with his hands. "Please forgive me Tiana. I would never force myself on you. I would never do that if you married me. I'm not my father. I wouldn't..." he stopped. "...what have I done?"

Tiana sighed, hating herself for feeling sorry for this man. She should be worried about her fiance, not Douglas. So she slowly got up and went over to her childhood friend.

He was too ashamed to even look up at her. "I know you hate me and you have that right."

"I don't hate you, Douglas," And she didn't. "It pains me to see you so unhappy and drunk. This isn't like you."

"There have been other women who are beautiful but not like you." he looked up at her. "You've had my heart since we were children."

"I know and I always admired your drive in being the best. It inspired me to want to go on and fight for dreams that my father and myself made," Tiana admitted.

"I can purchase a spot and hire professionals to build your restaurant," he offered.

Tiana raised a brow. "You know that we will never marry. We're two different people."

"No marriage required," he added.

"As tempting as that offer sounds Douglas, I can't accept." Tiana shook her head. "I do love you Douglas, but not the way you love me. I love sister loves her brother."

"That's alright" Douglas nodded his head. "If you...but I mean, if Naveen wasn't in the picture-

"My feelings still wouldn't change," she confirmed.

Douglas closed his eyes.

"You would make some woman a wonderful husband Douglas," Tiana reassured.

Douglas sighed. "There aren't many or any women like you Tiana. You're a rare gem." He looked back at her with his heart already on the edge of finally dissipating with hurt. "If you could see what I'm looking at right now then you would understand my feelings for you."

Tiana opened her mouth to respond but heard groaning from Naveen. She and Douglas went over to see the prince who was holding his head while sitting up.

"Naveen!" she went down to him. "Naveen are you alright?"

The prince nodded his head and regretted it. "Ouch!" he fell back

Tiana caught him. "Douglas, please help me!"

Douglas put his feelings aside and assisted Tiana with Naveen, walking them to the truck.

"Thank you," she said. "Are you sure you want to handle my friends and Dr. Facilier alone?"

Douglas nodded his head. "You take care of your...fiancé."

"Thank you for everything," she said and started the vehicle.

Douglas watched as the truck drove off. He saw the love and worry Tiana had for the prince. "Naveen you are one lucky son-of-a-bitch to have a woman like Tiana's heart in your hands."

()()()()

The hospital -

Yolanda walked over to Tiana in the waitingroom with a smile on her face. "Dr. Robinson ran all tests. Naveen will be okay."

Tiana sighed with relief. "Can I see him?"

"You are the only family he has so yes. Follow me," Yolanda said.

As the women walked, Yolanda had to ask. "I wonder who killed Dr. Facilier?"

Tiana shrugged. Not wanting to discuss the tragedies at the moment.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of his dealers. He had plenty of them," said the nurse

Tiana raised a brow in interest. "Really? How do you know?"

Yolanda sighed before confessing. "You aren't the only nurse he was chasin' after. Unlike you I actually sold myself to reach to a better position." she opened the door for Tiana to go in. "Good luck."

Tiana walked in to see Naveen awake and with a bandage around his head. "Naveen?"

The prince sat up, thrilled to see his fianceé. "Tiana..."

"How are you feelin'?" she asked, standing by the bed.

"Aside from my headache I'm okay," Naveen said, looking at his fianceé with a lot on his mind.

Tiana noticed. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I was thinking about my life. Our life and was wondering if you want to get away from this city for a while."

Tiana was taken aback by the request making Naveen laugh.

"With everything that's happened I really want to leave," he said honestly.

"For how long?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "As long as we want."

Tiana turned toward the window. "I don't know...I mean, what if I'm needed here?"

Naveen nodded. "Then I understand."

She turned back to him. "Naveen so much has happened that I-I..."

"Its fine Tiana really. But I don't attend to stay after I recover," he said.

"What?" she turned to look at him.

"New Orleans really got me to see life as a real person. I was my own man after the accident and then there was falling in love with you..." he stared at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. "...then everything started making sense and coming together. I really want you to join me. Maldonia is my home and hopefully yours if you have me."

Tiana sighed. "Naveen, I would-

"Oh my son!" Nagina and Kabir busted into the room.

The queen took her son's hand. "My poor baby! You will be returning to Maldonia with us! Do you hear me?"

Yolanda an into the room. "Hold up you two!"

"They're Naveen's paents," Tiana told her, wondering how did they find out about Naveen being in the hospital.

"Oh..." Yolanda then closed the door.

"My poor baby!" Nagina hugged him. "My darling boy when that Douglas man informed our gaurds about your injury and where you were recovering, we had to see for ourselves!" She kissed her son's cheeks. "My poor, poor baby..."

Kabir waved his hand. "Stop treating him like a baby!" he then looked over at Tiana and cleared his throat and his conduct into a regal one. "Pardon me, but I'm afraid that we haven't met."

Tiana looked over at the man. "Oh, how do you do?" she extended her hand for a shake, but instead the king kissed it.

"Benita..." he interrupted and made sure to press on his accent. "Do you know what _benita_ means?"

Tiana looked over at Naveen who shook his head while Nagina put her hand over her forehead, embarrassed. "I believe that I've heard from Nav-

"Beauty...," he interrupted with a small smile. "You are a great beauty. My son may have changed his ways but his tastes surely hasn't."

"Kabir loves beautiful women," Nagina said with a genuine smile. "Like father like son."

The king looked down at Tiana's ring. "I would call my son a chip off the old block, but seeing this engagement ring makes me think that he is one step off his blocks"

Tiana shook her head as the king continued.

"...for not giving you a proper engagement ring," he finished.

Tiana raised a brow at the king before asking, "And how does a proper engagement ring look your majesty?"

"Well, they have real gold or silver...and then there's diamonds, and or perhaps gems...I shouldn't have to explain it! A real engagement ring is suppose to look like that!" he exclaimed, pointing towards Nagina's wedding ring.

"I actually like this ring," Tiana said, looking at her own ring. "Naveen gave it to me and I will keep it on."

"See there father! She likes my ring!" Naveen teased and gave Tiana a wink. She in return smiled back.

Nagina noticed and also smiled. "You two make a beautiful couple."

Just then, Yolanda walked in. "Tiana?"

She turned to see her friend. "Yes Yolanda?"

She waved at her to come outside the room.

"Excuse me," Tiana walked out into the hall and saw Mama Odie just as Yolanda left the two alone for privacy. "Odette?"

The older woman nodded. "I came to see how ya doin'?"

"I'm alright. Naveen is well. But unfortunately for my friends-

"I know what happened to dem," Mama Odie said. "Dey together and alright now."

"They are?" Tiana frowned, confused.

"Ya good friend Douglas really did a good job keepin' ev'ryone for me," said the woman.

"For you?" Tiana asked. "You know Douglas?"

"Oh yeah! He's well known around my parts," Mama Odie chuckled, think of her granddaughter. "But I took care of dem includin' Dr. Faciler..." the older woman smacked her lips. "...dat boy was livin' too fast. But his baby will be safe wit me."

Tiana gasped. "I forgot about his son."

"Dat baby was alone cryin' when I got him." Mama Odie smiled. "Baby is wit Zuzu and Vivienne." She could sense Tiana's pain and reassured her, "Baby, just look up in the sky during the night when its all clear and y'all see dem."

Tiana watched the older woman and even if she wasn't sure about her, she felt a connection between the two.

"You alright baby?" asked Mama Odie, sensing her emotions.

"Yes ma'am," Tiana tried to answer as politely as she could without giving away too much of how she felt.

"You don't seem like it," Mama Odie said.

Tiana crossed her arms. "I-I...just buried my mama and now with what happened to Evangeline who was like a an older sister to me and to Ray-

"You won't have to worry about dat baby. I already took care of dem," Mama Odie smiled. "Dat Laveaux ring looks good on ya."

"You can see..." Tiana looked down at her ring and gasped. "It's glowing! But how?"

"That's our connection baby. I'll always be here when ya need me no matter how far away you are," Mama Odie then winked. "Now go back to ya man and never look back."

Tiana bend over to hug the woman. "Thank you Odette."

The older woman laughed. "Call me Mama Odie, baby."

Tiana smiled, pulling away from the hug and started toward Naveen's room door. "I'll see you around, Mama Odie."

"Remember to look up at the night sky," Mama Odie said before disappearing.

Tiana did a double take before returning to the room.

"And she returns," Kabir said.

"Have a seat darling," Nagina patted on Naveen's bed.

Kabir puffed his chest. "I will not sit on that filth."

Tiana smiled, shaking her head. "She was talking to me, your majesty." She sat beside Naveen who intertwined his fingers with hers.

Nagina rose up. "Come Kabir. Let's give the children some alone time."

"I would much rather us go on back to the mansion. I want to retire for an hour or two."

"It was nice to see you again, Tiana. Get well Naveen," she closed the door behind her.

"Finally..." Naveen wrapped an arms around her waist, pulling his fiancee closer to him. "...Alone time."

Tiana pressed her lips to his. "How long do you have to stay here?"

"As soon as Yolanda returns here," Naveen rubbed over her hip. "She and the doctor didn't find anything wrong with me."

"Then you can come back home with me," Tiana said.

"Mm..." He wiggled his brows.

"Not in that way," Tiana smiled.

"So, are you coming to Maldonia with me?" he asked.

Tiana sighed. "I have to find out who now owns my house before I do anything else."

"Dr. Facilier is dead," he reminded her.

"True but knowing him he could have probably left it to some scumbag."

Naveen kissed her head. "We'll find out somehow."

"I hope you're right."

"I am." Naveen said with confidence. "I always am."

Tiana rested her head on his shoulder. Not completely comfortable of what's to come.


	19. Little Fights Makes Little Miracles

A/N: Here's chapter 19! Will edit later!

Lost Star

Little Fights Makes Little Miracles

Later that evening Naveen was released from the hospital and despite his mother wanting him to come back into the mansion they were staying in, the prince chose to return with Tiana. He also didn't want to leave her alone after everything that happened the night before.

"You really don't have to cook anything," Naveen saw Tiana taking food from the cabinet in the kitchen. "I know that you're upset."

"I'm not upset," Tiana took out some pots.

Naveen accepted the pots before setting them down. "You cook and bake when you're upset,"

"I also do it when I'm in a good mood," Tiana said, rinsing out her manual mixer.

Naveen gave her a devious grin. "If you are in a good mood then..." he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips on her neck. "...I would have to distract you from cooking..." he suck on her neck and kissed it. "...and get you into an activity that's worthy of happiness."

Tiana bit the bottom of her lips as she exhaled. "You would've been trying to do that whether or not I'm in a good mood." she tried ignoring but with him pressing his front onto her back and his fingers easing their ways down her thighs she let out a moan. "Ooh Naveen." And turned to press her lips against his.

Naveen lifted her so that her legs wrapped around him and sat her on the cold stove top. Without pulling from their kisses, they tried undressing and unbuttoning their clothes.

Anxious to relieve the sudden wanting they had for each other, Naveen thrust swiftly inside of Tiana. She panted with a smile, digging her nails onto his back...

()()()()

"I can't believe that we didn't make it to the bedroom," said an exhausted but very pleased Tiana.

It hasn't even been thirty seconds since they finished.

"But it was good, yes?" Naveen asked, catching his breath, his face in her neck.

"Very," was all Tiana could say.

"I have an idea," Naveen began. "Why don't we try to make it into your bedroom..."

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "Only after we get some food in our stomachs. I'm staving,"

"Tia honey? Are you there?" Charlotte said from outside.

Tiana's eyes shot wide open. "Lottie?"

"Huh? What?" Naveen asked,

She pushed him off from her so that she could jump off the stove to fix her dress. She then rushed over to open the door.

When she did open the door, she saw Charlotte and Eli La Bouf standing before her.

Charlotte raised a brow at Tiana, who's hair looked a little disheveled. "Oh Tia ya in worse shape than I thought!" she pulled her friend in for a caring hug.

Eli La Bouf spotted Naveen as he walked out with some of the buttons on his shirt still unbuttoned. His fatherly instinct immediately came out, but with his last experience with Charlotte and her date from Spain he decided that it was best he think before acting upon violence. And he also didn't want to ruin his chances of getting Tiana's mouth watering beignets. So he awkwardly cleared his throat. "We wanted to stop by to give you the Will ya mama left for you."

"Big Daddy's lawyer just found it this afternoon and we had to send it to you!" Charlotte said.

Tiana took the envelope. "I didn't know that she had a Will."

"Yes, she did and I apologize for not giving it to ya sooner," he said regretfully.

But Tiana waved her hand dismissively. "It's alright."

"Well..." the heavyset man felt embarrassed. "I hate to ask this but..."

"But what?" Tiana tried to smooth her hair.

"Well, its bluntly obvious of what's going on here..." he began, glaring at the prince.

Naveen saw the man eying him suspiciously, or at least he thought he was doing that.

Eli's cheeks then turned red. "Tiana, I was...this may sound a bit much...what I mean to say is that..."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Oh big daddy is being modest with you again Tia. He would like for you to make him some beignets!"

Naveen was relieved while Tiana simply laughed.

"Of course Mr. La Bouff. I'll have them ready by tomorrow morning," she promised.

"Well thank you, sugar. I better be leaving for another meeting. Come on sugar," he put a hand behind his daughter's back. "We've got some shopping to do."

"I'll see y'all later!" Charlotte said.

Eli stopped. "Oh I almost forgot!" he pulled out a contract. "Here's ya paperwork for ya home."

"My...home?" Tiana took the paper that looked exactly like the contract Dr. Facilier showed her.

"Ya mother left you this home," Eli said. "Don't know if ya thinkin' before leaving the house once your restaurant takes off." Mr. Louff began heading out the door. "See y'all!"

Charlotte waited until her father was out the door before crossing her arms. "I know what you two were doin' in here." she gave them a playful grin.

Naveen wrapped an arm around Tiana who was now blushing.

"You've got to come visit and give me the details honey." she then winked at Naveen. "You take care of my friend here...Prince Naveen!"

"You know who he is?" Tiana didn't know why this didn't really surprise her.

"Of course I do! Look who ya talkin' to!" Charlotte proudly pointed to herself.

Tiana shook her head and gave her friend another hug and walked her out.

After the La Bouffs left the couple remained outside on the front porch.

"So the house was mine all along and not Dr. Facilier," Tiana read the Will.

Naveen was very pleased. "So that means that-

"I will be able to go to Maldonia with you," she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and gave him a loving hug. "This is almost like a miracle," she smiled. "You have no idea how relieved I am right now."

"I think I have an idea," Naveen said, looking at her adoringly.

Kabir stepped out of the car with a wrinkled nose at the smaller houses in the neighborhood. "The maids dorms are bigger than these rooms...I mean, homes."

"Please darling. Be civil," Nagina encouraged.

The king snorted. "This area needs to be civil." He then stopped when he saw Naveen embracing Tiana.

Nagina happily sighed. "Young love. Remember when we were this way?"

Kabir smiled. "Yes, and we were very passionate like these two, yes?" He watched them now in a heated kiss.

The queen nodded. "You were twenty and I was seventeen."

"Betrothed and it worked out well for us," he took her hand as they walked forward, but the moment was short-lived when he stepped onto mud.

"Muya Juadonte!" he swore in Maldonian.

Both Naveen and Tiana pulled from the kiss and saw the royal couple.

"Father? Mother?" Naveen was surprised to see the two followed by guards.

"Hello son!" Nagina waved at him and smiled at Tiana. "Hello...my future daughter-in-law?"

Naveen looked at Tiana who nodded and taking his hand as they began walking down the stairs. "It's so good to see you again ma'am."

"Ma'am? Oh you Americans are very charming. Please call me Nagina!" the queen giggled. "You will be my daughter soon enough."

Kabir grunted as his valet wiped off the mud from his shoes.

"Why don't we go inside?" Naveen offered.

()()()()

"This is the best pastry I've ever eaten!" Nagina took another bite of the beignet.

"Thank you! They're called beignets!" Tiana also made enough to give Eli Labouff

Nagina nodded. "Mm. You must share the recipe with my chefs." She saw a framed picture of a younger Tiana with her parents. "You have a beautiful mother and handsome father."

"Thank you." Her heart felt heavy at the happy sight of her family.

Nagina noticed and quickly regretted. "I'm sorry for the loss of your mother Tiana."

"She was very ill and it was expected." Tiana wanted to end the topic.

"I was also very close to my maniza...mother." Nagina translated. "I can't say the same about Naveen. I was very selfish with him."

Tiana already heard how Nagina chose herself and threw Naveen to the maids growing up, and could see that she regretted her actions to this day.

She heard Kabir and Naveen in what sounded like a heated argument outside and said, "Sounds like they are getting along well."

Nagina laughed at her sarcasm. "My husband and son have never had a normal conversation. But what my husband doesn't realize is how much Naveen is a lot like he was at that age," she smiled. "Kabir was wild well into the first several years of our marriage. No one is perfect." she took a sip of tea. "Mmm. What do you put in this tea? It's amazing!"

_Meanwhile outside on the front porch..._

"So you will take her away from this...house?" asked Kabir, looking around in disgust.

"This is her home. I can't take her away from here," Naveen said.

"Do you plan on living here as man and wife, prince and princess of Maldonia in this little shack?" wondered the king.

"House," Naveen corrected.

Kabir shook his head. "No, this isn't a home-

Naveen was now annoyed. "Is all of this necessary? I believe that you're doing this because she isn't wealthy."

"Oh give me a break!" Kabir exclaimed. "I accepted you for wanting to marry down, but living down-

"Marrying down?" Naveen grew offended.

"Oh come now Naveen! Tiana is one of the most beautiful women I've seen but she isn't a princess or heiress."

"What does a title have to do with anything? She's a hard worker, independent. Hell, she taught me how to mince!"

"Min...what?" Kabir asked, confused.

"She showed me how to do things I've never imaged doing," Naveen explained.

"I find that hard to believe," Kabir mumbled. "You can marry her but she must learn to act like a princess and future queen..."

Naveen frowned. "Father I have no interest in-

"All of this American southern charm is acceptable here, but around our circle of friends, it will be an embarrassment to us all."

Naveen sighed, walking back into the house.

"I order you to not walk away from me!" Kabir ordered. "You are still the prince of Maldonia!"

Naveen stopped and turned to face his father with a glare in his eyes. "Technically, I am no longer prince or Maldonian since you banished me from the kingdom remember!"

"Ha! You are still my son which means that you _are_ the prince of Maldonia! And you will be leaving with us!" The king ordered.

Naveen ignored his father and went over to Tiana. "I apologize for barging into your home this way."

Clearly offended by his son ignoring him, Kabir announced: "We are leaving."

"Already?" Nagina asked, disappointed.

Kabir then turned to Tiana. "Tiana we appreciate your hospitality but my wife, son and I must leave as we're in need of returning to our home country. "

"I'm not going anywhere," Naveen said sternly.

Nagina agreed. "Yes darling! We just arrived here-

"Silence now!" Kabir shouted "It's time to go!"

Nagina sighed, standing up and walking over to the couple. "I am sorry for not staying here longer Tiana." she gave Naveen a hug and whispered. "Do not mess this one up for us."

Naveen smiled, returning the hug before letting go.

Nagina then hugged Tiana and whispered, "Never lose sight of what's really important darling."

Tiana opened her eyes at the familiar words of advice and replied, "Thank you."

Nagina looked at the couple once more before leaving the house.

Kabir waited a response from his son.

"Goodbye father," Naveen said.

"You are leaving even if I have to humiliate you in front of your fiancee," Kabir said.

"Try me," Naveen stood stern.

Tiana stood between the two. "What is going on between you two?"

"My father wants me to return to Maldonia," Naveen said.

"But I thought that's what you wanted," she said to her fiance.

Naveen shook his head. "I don't."

"You have a duty as prince. It is required boy!" Kabir said.

Tiana felt that this fight between the two men was unnecessary and immature.

"Your majesty?" she said to Kabir.

"What is it?" Kabir looked her way.

"I'd like to speak with my fiance alone," she said.

"Very well...but do not keep me waiting," he left with his guard out of the house.

"What was that all about?" Tiana finally asked.

"It's nothing," Naveen said and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Tiana wasn't convinced "You've kept enough from me Naveen," she reminded him.

"It's inappropriate at this time," Naveen was too ashamed to tell her.

"Try me," she crossed her arms.

Naveen sighed. "Fine. My father wants us to return to Maldonia with them."

Tiana laughed. "That's it?"

"Yes," he said. "I don't want to return there because he wants us to."

She frowned. "Why not? It's better than living in poverty with me."

"You are far from poverty Tiana. You work, have a roof over your head and-

"No family," she finished. "At least you still got yours."

He shook his head. "I may have my parents, but my true family is with you," he caressed her face.

She closed her eyes. "I want us to go to Maldonia Naveen."

He raised his brows. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. "You were right. It's time to get away from all of this death, pain, struggle. I'm tired of it all. And who cares if your father wants us to back to your home country. I want us to go because originally we agreed to want this. So how about it?" she put her hand to his face, caressing it. "For me?"

Naveen took her hand from his face and kissed it. "Then I guess there is one more thing for you to do."

"And what is that?" she asked.

He gave her most charming and handsome grin. "Pack."

()()()()

A/N: The English term for Muya Juadonte is "Mother fucker"

English term for maniza is "mother"

One more chapter to go!


	20. Little Fights Makes Little Miracles Pt 2

A Lost Star

Little Fights Makes Little Miracles Pt. 2

A year later – Maldonia – Prince's Suite

Naveen stood by the window, gazing up at the stars, feeling blessed at how much has happened to him in his young twenty-one years of living. All the partying, gambling, women, drugs and alcohol was his downfall in life until a beautiful nurse came to his rescue. Tiana was the strength that he needed to lean on to in order not to fall over in ruins. Her commonsense also helped him on a social stance. He's always been a people's person, but to see people as equals, especially women was an entire life experience for him. Again, Tiana made it possible to do the one thing he vowed to never do.

And it was falling in love.

"Oh Ray and Evangeline; life for Tiana and myself has been anything but normal," he admitted. Thinking of the day he and Tiana wedded in his home country.

As flattering it was to get such positive attention from the people, the thought of sharing her with those same people who gawked, screamed, chanted her name was too much for him. Everyone looking at her, watching her. When he was a philandering bachelor he didn't mind an audience when it came to his women, but with Tiana, he would tell him to turn away so that they could have some privacy even if it were for a minute, and it was usually the case since he was now crown prince and to take over his father's throne at the end of the year.

"Naveen?" Tiana opened the door to the room she was sharing with Naveen and saw him deep in thought. She went over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "You talkin' to Ray and Evangeline again?"

"Yes...," he said, looking out at the night sky. "I was speaking to them about how much privacy we no longer have since coming here."

She laughed. "That's all? Naveen you warned me on how life will be like once the announcement of our engagement. That a normal life is no longer an option," she reminded him. "And now that we've been married for almost a year, I'm kind of used to us having to schedule our time together."

"Like now?" Naveen asked, turning so that he was the one with his arms around Tiana's body.

She gave him an innocent grin. "Its bedtime. And that's never scheduled." she stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Mmm...," Naveen ended the kiss. "True, but I hate having to be careful not to kiss you in front of the help, or even guests, even the guards. Everyone is always watching. I've never noticed this before I was banished. What kind of rules are these?" He asked, a little irritated by the thought.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Naveen..."

"And you follow the rules!" The prince added.

"Not all the time," Tiana said.

Naveen saw the devious grin she gave him and knew that she was up to something.

"Besides..." she began, taking off her robe and threw it to her vanity chair before wrapping her arms over his broad shoulders. "...nobody is watching us now."

Naveen smiled, seeing that she was in one of his favourite night gowns and kissed her while wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up.

"Mmm...," Naveen moaned, getting a taste of his wife.

"Your majesty?" called out a female voice from the other end of the door.

Both Naveen and Tiana sighed in annoyance.

"You're through for the day!" Naveen shouted, carrying his wife to the bed.

"Its important your highness!" she said.

Naveen ignored the woman, pulling down the straps from Tiana's shoulders while kissing on her neck.

"Naveen..." Tiana began. "Maybe we should go check-

"No." Naveen's lips placed kisses between her breasts. "No more interruptions."

"We can always...mmm," Tiana moaned as Naveen put a breast in his mouth, his tongue flicking around her nipple. "Naveen..." she panted as the knocking continued.

Naveen grunted, pulling away and getting off the bed. "Fine, I'll get it..." He swiftly opened the door to see Tiana's assistant. He couldn't stand the woman. "There better be a good reason why you need my fiancee at this hour!"

The woman gasped and nervously curtsied. "Your grace. It'll only be a minute as I need to ask her majesty the princess one inquiry."

"About?" Naveen asked, annoyed.

"For tomorrow's events," she answered nervously.

"Oh," Naveen took a step back. "Come in."

The woman was taken aback. "Well, I looked over your schedule for tomorrow's charitable fundraiser for—

"Say no more!" Tiana walked out of the room.

Naveen frowned. "Where are you going?"

"It won't be long Naveen," Tiana answered and saw him looking disappointed. "I promise that it will be worth the wait."

Naveen thought about what she said and how she said it, the sensual eye contact Tiana was giving him swept him off his feet. The only woman to do so. "I'll be here waiting."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you," Naveen sighed, closing the door after she left.

Naveen knew that Tiana would be back soon and ready to spend the rest of the night with him. It was her assistant who would always get in their way. In many ways she reminded him of Douglas Henderson. Even if he was a friend of his wife's he still didn't trust him. Tiana would tease him on being jealous and to stop having such thoughts. He tried but the way Douglas stares at his wife made him think otherwise. Who cares that he 's now back in Detroit with a fiancee who looks identical and shares similar mannerisms as his own wife.

Just as he was about to lay in bed, he heard a scream that sounded like his wife's. When he heard it again...

"Tiana?" he got out of the bed and out of his room to see his wife getting pulled into a room.  
"Guards!" Naveen yelled. "Guards!"

About a dozen guards came out of nowhere with their guns ready to shoot.  
Tiana could be heard from one of the dressing room s along with another male voice.

Two of the guards kicked the door in and saw the man holding Tiana with a gun pressed against her neck.

"Put your gun down!" the guards shouted at the intruder.

Naveen moved pass the other guards to see his wife being held hostage He nearly gasped himself when he saw who was standing before him.

"Dr. Facilier?" he was shocked to see the 'dead' man alive.

The doctor laughed, his voice echoing the room. "Didn't think ya be seein' me again huh pretty boy?"

"Let her go!" Naveen ordered, glaring at the man.

Dr. Facilier sniffed Tiana's hair and exhaled. "Mmm...you know that I will never do that." He saw the guards all pointing guns at him. "And if you don't tell ya men to put down their guns then I will have to shoot her pretty little throat out of her very, very pretty little head."

"At ease," Naveen told the men.

The guards did as told.

"Good," Dr. Facilier said and licked Tiana's jaw.  
"You sadistic bastard!" Tiana said.

"Ooh how young you make me feel Ms. Tiana." The doctor said. "And unlike my Evangeline you would've bred me beautiful brown babies."

"Would've?" Naveen asked just as Dr. Facilier put more weight on the trigger. "No!"

The gun fired...

Naveen's eyes shot open, sweating profusely. "Not again..." he breathe.

"Hmm?" Tiana opened her eyes to see her husband sitting up. "Naveen, what time is it?"

"It's 2:15, go back to sleep," he said, not wanting his wife to see him this way. But like his wife, she didn't listen and turned on the lamp from her side of the bed.

"You're sweating! Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I got a little hot. That's all," he lied.

"You had that dream again didn't you?" she asked knowingly.

"I can't hide anything from you," Naveen said, wiping the sweat off with a handkerchief.

"And you shouldn't. I am your wife afterall," Tiana reminded him. "We promised to never keep secrets from each other."

Naveen looked at his wife's face and then down at her small baby bump. His poor wife is only four months pregnant and been sleeping for most of the days since learning of the pregnancy. "How is my son treating you?"

"Don't try changing the subject on me Crown Prince Naveen," Tiana said with a skeptical brow.

He gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine Princess Tiana. Nothing to worry about."

Suddenly, something hit their window, causing them to both turn their heads towards it.

"What was that?" Tiana wondered.

"I don't know..." Naveen got up from the bed. "I'll go and see."

"Naveen no! Let's call the guards to check," she suggested, hoping that it was just the wind blowing.

"Fine," he buzzed for a guard and within minutes a dozen guards were at the door.

Tiana watched as Naveen instructed the guards on where to look while rubbing her hand over her baby bump. It was still early in the pregnancy and the only people to notice the bump was her and Naveen.

"There's no one outside the suite or grounds sire. But we did find this...cat," the guard held the cat by its scruff.

"Isn't that your mother's cat?" Tiana asked Naveen.

He looked at the cat with a wrinkled nose. "Yes, that annoying kitten name Miracle."

"Your highness?" another guard came inside with a box. "The royal cat is not a kitten. She just gave birth to kittens."

"Oh how cute!" Tiana got up to see the kittens. "Nagina will certainly be surprised."

Naveen could only laugh. "Is that all you men found?"

"Yes sire," they all said together.

"Then I wish you goodnight." Naveen knew that they were safe, especially with the guards fully alert around the palace grounds.

"What are we going to do about Miracle sire?" asked the head guard

"Take her and the kittens to her room," Naveen instructed.

The men followed orders and closed the door as Naveen walked over towards Tiana, who was standing by the window where she was gazing up at the two brightest stars in the sky. He wrapped his arms around her with his hands cradling her tummy.

"Are you okay?" Tiana asked her husband.

He kissed her on the temple and exhaled. "I am," and took in his wife's vanilla scent. "Not looking forward to the meeting my father set up for us tomorrow."

"The date of our coronation as king and queen," Tiana understood how he felt. "We did agree on it. There is no turning back. You told that to me."

"Yes, I know, and I'm..." he stopped. "You know what? Forget about tomorrow. Let us celebration tight."

She raised a curious brow. "What's the occasion?"

He continued looking up at the stars. "Family, friends and..." he brushed his lips over her cheek. "Life."

"Mm," Tiana loved the way her husband held her. She looked up at the sky. "Do you think that Ray and Evangeline really listens to us?"

"I believe that they do. Why do you ask?" Questioned Naveen.

"I don't know," she rested her head against his chest as she looked at two other bright stars. "It's just that, well, I miss my mama and daddy so much." she closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I even talk to them."

Naveen heard her sniffled and hugged her. "I know that they can hear you, too." He kissed her on top of her head. "And I know for a fact that they are proud of all that you've accomplished."

A smile formed on her full lips. "And how are you so sure, 'princey'."

"The great Mama Odie told me," he said.

Tiana turned to face her husband with a skeptical brow. "For real?"

He nodded his head, smiling himself.

"What did she tell you?" she asked.

"To never lose sight of what's really important," he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers.

"Mm...," Tiana pulled slightly away to gaze into Naveen's honey coloured eyes. "I'm sure that we will never have to worry about that."

Naveen caressed her face. "I couldn't agree more." He kissed her once again.

The End

()()()()

A/N: That's the end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I thank all of your reviews, messages, favourites, follows. I would also like to thank Teekar for the idea behind the story. I really hope that you are satisfied (or somewhat). It was challenging but entertaining story to write.

Speaking of stories I have more to come. Some one-shots and some long ones. I also have the sequel to the dark fic 'The Thrill OF It All' coming up soon. It's based off the alternate ending so more AU's are on the way! I appreciate your support! Enjoy your summer holiday, autumn holiday-wherever you may live I just hope that you're enjoying it. Peace.


End file.
